


Fragili come gesso

by Nykyo



Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Introspettiva, M/M, Romantico, longfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il modo in cui le dita spargevano il colore sulla superficie grigia del marciapiede, sfumando la polvere di gesso quasi con furore, fu la prima cosa che Seb notò quando guardò verso il basso. Il nome del proprietario di quelle dita nervose e troppo magre e i dettagli del suo aspetto trasandato e malconcio cominciarono a interessarlo solo diversi istanti dopo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'artista di strada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Ringrazio immensamente la mia beta [**Lori**](../users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) che si è presa la briga e l'onere di correggere questo mastodonte.
> 
> Ho scritto una long dopo secoli, non ci posso credere! :D
> 
> Questo racconto partecipa al [Big Bang Italia ](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/)(Quinta edizione). Le bellissime illustrazioni all'inizio di ogni capitolo sono dell'altrettanto splendida [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055198/chapters/2113009). Non poteva farmi regalo più bello.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

  
 

 

Il modo in cui le dita spargevano il colore sulla superficie grigia del marciapiede, sfumando la polvere di gesso quasi con furore, fu la prima cosa che Seb notò quando guardò verso il basso. Il nome del proprietario di quelle dita nervose e troppo magre e i dettagli del suo aspetto trasandato e malconcio cominciarono a interessarlo solo diversi istanti dopo. In primo luogo il suo sguardo venne catturato dalla creazione, indubbiamente artistica, che si dipanava ancora incompleta ai suoi piedi.  
Fermo sulla soglia del negozio, proprio sul gradino più alto – l’ultimo di tre che chiunque doveva salire per poter entrare anche solo a curiosare tra tele, pennelli, colori e materiali per la pittura, la scultura e le arti figurative in genere – Seb guardava verso il basso con crescente ammirazione. Non era il solo. Un capannello di passanti, rado ma comunque affascinato, stava facendo lo stesso da quasi un’ora. Di tanto in tanto i suoi componenti cambiavano, ma almeno un paio di persone erano rimaste lì per tutto il tempo.  
Era stato proprio il piccolo assembramento davanti alla vetrina del negozio a incuriosire Seb e a spingerlo a uscire per verificare cosa stava succedendo. Per quanto lo riguardava lui adorava il negozio dei fratelli Todd, ed era per quello che aveva deciso non solo di eleggerlo a proprio rifornitore personale di blocchi da disegno, matite e carboncini, ma addirittura di rispondere all’inserzione che i proprietari avevano affisso un paio di mesi prima alla ricerca di un commesso part time. Un lavoretto che gli consentisse di mettere un po’ di soldi da parte non era una cattiva idea, si era detto Seb. Dopo la scuola, di pomeriggio, lui era sempre libero, e poi gli piaceva l’atmosfera del negozio.  
Non era il più rinomato di Londra e nemmeno il più grande e il più fornito, ma era ordinato, vecchio abbastanza da avere un suo specifico fascino, anche solo per via delle modanature di legno alle pareti, e accogliente in una maniera tutta sua. I proprietari non si limitavano a ordinare all’ingrosso, erano persone competenti, benché non fossero artisti, e avevano un cuore d’oro. Inoltre Seb aveva deciso che perdere tempo a bighellonare fumando una sigaretta dietro l’altra con la solita banda di sfaccendati non aveva più senso.  
Le cose erano talmente cambiate negli ultimi tempi che, a volte, avvertiva il bisogno di una svolta ancora più radicale. E sentiva di doverla anche a Jamie. Provare a costruire qualcosa tra loro significava, tra l’altro, che crearsi una nuova cricca di bulletti sbandati nella scuola che frequentavano lì a Londra era l’ultima cosa sensata da fare. Ed era anche l’ultima che Seb volesse.  
Non aveva smesso di fumare, ma si era messo a studiare. A studiare sul serio, non il tanto necessario per non essere bocciato. Anche per questo il lavoro che si era scelto era perfetto. Il negozio aveva i suoi clienti che ne garantivano la sopravvivenza e contava anche qualche avventore occasionale, ma non era mai affollato e i tempi morti non mancavano. In quelle occasioni, a meno che non stesse riordinando, Seb tirava fuori i libri e ci dava dentro. Ora era uno di quei momenti vuoti, a dire il vero, e il libro di fisica aspettava aperto, anzi quasi squadernato, sul bancone alle sue spalle, ma Seb non riusciva a muoversi e a smettere di fissare il disegno che prendeva forma sul marciapiede.  
Non era la prima volta che vedeva all’opera un artista di strada di quel tipo, e non era nemmeno la prima volta che il disegno lo colpiva per la sua bellezza. Quello che lo affascinava tanto era la maniera in cui la figura stava sbocciando dall’anonima pavimentazione stradale.  
Il movimento delle dita che impugnavano i due soli gessetti – uno nero e uno bianco, entrambi scheggiati e smozzicati – e che di tanto in tanto spandevano, sfumavano o tamponavano il colore, era troppo agitato e a tratti tremante. Ti faceva pensare: «È tutto sbagliato. Non c’è la minima tecnica». Ma i fatti smentivano la prima impressione. Il disegno emergeva in modo sempre più nitido e prorompente ed era bellissimo. Tremendo e bellissimo nello stesso tempo.  
Non si trattava della classica riproduzione di un dipinto famoso. Non era una Madonna di Raffaello o un pezzetto del Giudizio Universale di Michelangelo, o uno qualunque dei ragazzini sensuali e inghirlandati d’uva di Caravaggio. Visto dall’alto la prospettiva risultava perfetta, ma per un attimo l’occhio si agitava alla ricerca di un senso compiuto. Solo dopo un istante si riusciva a comprendere che il disegno raffigurava un cielo plumbeo e desolante. Una sorta di deserto di nuvole scure e cariche di minaccia, spaventose ma bellissime nel loro espandersi gonfie di lampi appena trattenuti.  
Soltanto al centro della composizione pareva esserci un po’ di calma, ma il buio regnava sovrano, rotto esclusivamente da una figuretta per ora appena tratteggiata in gesso bianco; troppo piccola anche se era ritta in piedi e con le braccia spalancate.  
A guardarle bene molte nuvole nascondevano volti. Volti perfettamente umani, ma atteggiati in espressioni così ostili che Seb, quando iniziò a notarli, dovette sbattere le palpebre. Quei visi, quasi tutti di donna, che guardavano in basso con così tanto astio e in alcuni casi sembravano gridare a bocca spalancata, gli rimescolavano qualcosa nello stomaco. Si chiese come faceva la persona al centro della composizione a non crollare e accartocciarsi su se stessa. Non poté fare a meno anche di domandarsi che tipo di ispirazione potesse portare a elaborare e a eseguire in una maniera così vivida una simile opera.  
Fu in cerca di una risposta sensata che, per la prima volta, spostò gli occhi dal disegno per puntarli sull’autore. Quello che vide gli strinse il petto tanto quanto aveva appena fatto il disegno stesso.  
Raramente aveva incontrato un ragazzino magro e sciupato fino a quel punto, e non poteva nemmeno dire a se stesso di non aver conosciuto altri ragazzi, lui compreso, poco amati e poco curati, quando non addirittura maltrattati. Anche i barboni non erano di sicuro una visione inusuale per le strade di Londra, vecchi o giovani che fossero, ed erano sempre uno spettacolo triste e avvilente.  
Il ragazzo che Seb aveva sotto il naso in quel momento, però, era ridotto anche peggio del solito senzatetto, e si notava immediatamente. Innanzitutto era difficile perfino capire quanti anni avesse. Seb avrebbe potuto dire quindici, ma un attimo dopo avrebbe scosso il capo incerto. La persona che stava osservando poteva addirittura essere maggiorenne, era impossibile essene sicuri. Forse dopo una doccia, una serie ripetuta di pasti decenti, e diverse ore di sonno sarebbe stato un dilemma meno irrisolvibile, ma sul momento Seb non riuscì in nessun modo a decidere: dai quindici ai vent’anni, tutto in lui era così sfumato che nessuna delle età intermedie poteva essere scartata. Per il resto Seb stava osservando una persona in seria difficoltà.  
Il ragazzo aveva i capelli lunghi, castano scuri, o almeno così pareva, perché non erano abbastanza puliti ed era difficile perfino capire fino a che punto fossero mossi e fino a che punto arruffati. Il viso era quasi da bambino, se non fosse stato per l’espressione intenta e a tratti dura e quasi incollerita che gli agitava i lineamenti mentre continuava a disegnare con foga crescente. Gli occhi Seb non riusciva a vederli, nascosti com’erano dalle ciglia molto lunghe e incurvate in modo quasi irreale. Notò che ombreggiavano un paio di zigomi alti, un po’ affilati e sporchi di gesso e probabilmente non solo di quello. Spalle, gomiti e ginocchia erano appuntiti eppure non sembravano sgraziati e i polsi erano talmente sottili che parevano sul punto di spezzarsi a ogni torsione.

 

  
«Sta disegnando soprattutto per se stesso» si rese conto lui mentre lo fissava. Certo a terra in un angolo era stato lasciato un cappello da baseball verde, con all’interno un paio di monetine – Seb era pronto a scommettere che le avesse messe lì il ragazzo, come una sorta di invito per i passanti – ma quella non era l’espressione di una persona intenta a dipingere solo per portarsi a casa qualche spicciolo. Ne fu più che mai convinto quando un nuovo volto urlante prese forma tra le nuvole scure e adirate e il ragazzo ringhiò, digrignando i denti inconsapevole, mentre rifiniva gli ultimi tratti. La cosa gli fece perdere almeno un paio di spettatori e lui nemmeno se ne accorse.  
Il disegno era quasi finito e, per quanto a suo modo fosse angosciante al punto da creare ansia in chi lo osservava e da portarlo a distogliere lo sguardo, nello stesso tempo era incredibile e ipnotizzante. Una parte del cervello di Seb non potè che domandarsi cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare quel ragazzino dall’aria disperata se avesse avuto a sua disposizione una tela e il giusto materiale. O, se non altro, se avesse avuto dei gessetti decenti e magari una certa varietà di colori. L’altra metà del suo cervello, però, non faceva che ripetergli che aveva davanti prima di tutto un ragazzo abbandonato e in serissima difficoltà. Qualcuno non poi tanto diverso da lui, anche se più sfortunato.  
Seb rimase a guardarlo, con il cuore in subbuglio tanto per l’ammirazione artistica quanto per l’empatia, finché il disegno non fu ultimato e anche i passanti non si furono allontanati, lasciandosi alle spalle un certo disagio affascinato e qualche monetina. A quel punto Seb diede un’ultima lunga occhiata alla figuretta al centro. Era rimasta poco più che un abbozzo, ma insisteva a ergersi contro tutto l’odio, le strida e le minacce che la circondavano. In un certo senso guardarla lo scosse e gli diede speranza. Forse poteva fare qualcosa anziché starsene con le mani in mano a rimuginare dall’alto di un gradino. Scese sul marciapiede, tossicchiando per farsi notare, e aspettò che il ragazzo alzasse lo sguardo verso il suo.  
Occhi verdi e interrogativi lo fissarono guardinghi. Seb non ne fu sorpreso. Sapeva quanto le persone di quel tipo fossero difficili da trattare. Lui per primo lo era. Sapeva cosa poteva significare un certo tipo di orgoglio difensivo e quanto certi approcci potessero sembrare pietistici e inutili. Si sentiva in grado di provare.  
«Hai la tecnica più strana che abbia mai visto» esordì, volutamente sincero, «ma il risultato è grandioso.»  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo si fece ancora più interrogativo.  
«Lavoro qui al negozio» spiegò Seb, accucciandosi d’istinto sui talloni per essere alla stessa altezza del suo interlocutore, «e disegno fin da quando ero bambino. Ho imparato da autodidatta, in una delle case in cui ero in affido.» Lo disse apposta, ma dovette anche ammettere con se stesso che era la prima volta che lo confessava a qualcuno con così tanta facilità. «Poi ho studiato, però, soprattutto sui libri e come potevo, ma ho studiato. Una tecnica così davvero non l’avevo mai vista. Mi piace!»  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, ma disse: «Grazie». Neppure dalla voce era possibile capire quanti anni avesse.  
Seb annuì anziché sorridergli. «Sebastian McFarlane» rispose, ma non tese la mano.  
Non si aspettava grandi risultati e fu felice quando si sentì replicare: «Tom».  
Non insistette per conoscere subito anche il cognome. Invece indicò il disegno con lo sguardo e aggiunse: «Meriterebbe una cornice migliore e non solo un paio di sterline in un cappello. È davvero incredibile.»  
«Incredibile tanto da valere una bottiglia di vino?» Le parole di Tom non lo stupirono.  
Seb l’aveva già capito dall’alito. Non era contento di rendersi conto che non si era sbagliato, ma non poteva dirsi sorpreso. «Forse vale un paio di casse di champagne francese» ammise con un’espressione seria ma non con l’aria di chi sta giudicando, «però io preferisco offrirti un caffè e una fetta di torta del bar qui all’angolo, se ti va di mangiare in negozio.» Poi si alzò in piedi e risalì di un gradino. Stava a Tom, a quel punto, fermalo e dargli modo di fare un’altra mossa.  
Con un ultimo sguardo al disegno, Seb sperò che accettasse. Voleva parlargli, capire, scoprire se poteva essere utile in qualche modo. Non avere una famiglia era già abbastanza orribile, ma non avere neanche un tetto né un briciolo di futuro era molto peggio. Lui non poteva lasciare che succedesse proprio sotto i suoi occhi senza almeno tentare di fare qualcosa. Poi magari Tom sarebbe sparito il giorno dopo all’improvviso, nello stesso modo in cui era apparso, e lui si sarebbe sentito sciocco e inutile, ma doveva tentare.  
«Posso almeno avere una cicca dopo il caffè, Sebastian McFarlane?»  
Solo in quel momento Seb sorrise, mentre riscendeva dal gradino e faceva cenno di sì col capo.


	2. La prossima mossa

 

«Così è Tom. Tom e poi?»  
Era la prima volta che il giovane artista di strada si azzardava a entrare nel negozio e Seb aveva deciso che valeva la pena di provare a scoprire anche il suo cognome. C’era voluta una settimana prima che Tom si azzardasse a far tintinnare la vecchia campanella appesa sopra la porta.  
La prima volta che avevano parlato Seb, alla fine non era riuscito a convincerlo a muovere i piccoli passi che adesso, invece, l’avevano spinto su per i tre gradini e oltre l’ingresso.  
Tom aveva accettato il caffè, una fetta di crostata ai lamponi e un paio di sigarette, ma se n’era rimasto in strada, perfino per mangiare e per trangugiare la bevanda nera e bollente fin troppo in fretta. Aveva masticato un grazie insieme alle ultime briciole di pasta frolla, si era ripulito le labbra sottili e pallide con la manica del giubbotto in jeans già fin troppo sporco e stropicciato, si era messo il cappello ormai svuotato dalle monetine e se ne era andato senza aggiungere nemmeno mezza sillaba.  
Ma era tornato ogni giorno, a sedersi fuori dal negozio e a disegnare i suoi cieli da incubo, oppure strani graffiti di gesso simili a grotteschi ma intriganti cartoni animati onirici e stralunati. Seb non era riuscito a cavargli di bocca più di un saluto giornaliero e due parole sui disegni mentre fumavano insieme, durante uno dei suoi attimi di pausa.  
In quel momento, invece, Tom era con lui dentro il negozio e si guardava intorno interessato. Seb l’aveva lasciato fare restando in silenzio e senza fissarlo, almeno per un minuto buono, poi aveva deciso di fare il suo tentativo.  
«Tom e basta.»  
La laconica risposta non lo stupì e non riuscì a deluderlo più di tanto. L’aveva preventivata, ma non significava che dovesse cedere subito le armi senza prima combattere almeno un po’.  
«Afferrato» ribatté, tenendo lo sguardo appuntato con noncuranza sul libro che aveva aperto davanti a sé. «Scommetto che è Thomas Fatti-gli-affari-tuoi, o una cosa del genere.»  
Il suo interlocutore, se così lo si poteva definire, si strinse nelle spalle troppo magre. Anziché voltarsi verso di lui si mise a scorrere con gli occhi le etichette su una serie di barattoli di tinta per murales.  
«Direi più Tom Me-la-cavo-da-solo-grazie-tante» concluse dopo un istante, sfiorando con la punta delle dita la peluria fitta e morbida di un pennello di visone.  
Seb annuì. «Se vuoi puoi chiamarmi Seb» propose, sempre senza esagerare con l’enfasi. «Quando mi saluti o vuoi una sigaretta, intendo. Nessuno mi chiama Sebastian. Solo Seb.»  
«Seb…» Tom parve masticare il nome per decidere se fosse indigesto, poi concluse: «Ok. Seb».  
Riprese il suo giro del negozio e lui lo lasciò fare in silenzio. Avevano appena avuto una conversazione parecchio più lunga del solito, e forse era meglio aspettare che il suo nuovo ospite si acclimatasse. Inoltre mostrarsi troppi interessato avrebbe potuto essere controproducente. Seb si sforzò di aspettare che fosse Tom a decidere se conversare o meno.  
La sua tecnica diede buoni frutti. Con le dita che ancora sfioravano, praticamente danzando, la punta di una serie di pennelli infilati in un grosso barattolo, fu Tom il primo a dirigere lo sguardo in modo diretto verso il viso di Seb. «Hai detto che disegni» chiese, senza più fingere di non provare un grande interesse, «non sembri il tipo da tele e pennelli. Carboncino?»  
Seb smise di rivolgersi al libro e rispose con la massima serietà: «Per lo più matita».  
«Mmhh.» Tom sembrò considerare la sua risposta con altrettanta serietà. «Ti ci vedo. A occhio e croce avrei potuto dire che sei uno da graffiti, ma hai gli occhi da ritrattista. È il modo… sai, come guardi la gente e le cose…»  
Seb chiuse il libro e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, cercando le parole giuste per rispondere, anche se sentiva che non c’era niente da aggiungere. Era la prima volta in vita sua che qualcuno lo inquadrava in maniera tanto corretta. Non poteva negare la verità nell’asserzione di Tom, e non aveva neppure il desiderio di provarci, ma c’era poco che potesse fare a parte annuire.  
«Scommetto…» Ora le dita di Tom stavano scorrendo sui dorsi di una fila di libri dedicati all’arte. Si fermarono nel bel mezzo del gesto, picchiettando per un istante sulla esse di Gustav Klimt. «Scommetto che sei uno tutto ottimismo che pensa che il mondo è bello e che, se lo disegni, diventa ancora più bello perché così lo puoi condividere con gli altri.»  
Seb si lasciò quasi sfuggire una risatina al pensiero di quanto, poco prima, Tom avesse fatto centro a perfezione e di quanto, invece, in quel preciso momento fosse del tutto in errore. Decise di rispondergli, consapevole che non l’avrebbe fatto solo per cercare di rompere ulteriormente il ghiaccio. Per una volta aveva voglia di essere del tutto sincero.  
«Il mondo ogni tanto fa schifo e ogni tanto vale la pena. Il più delle volte fa schifo, in realtà, ma le volte che vale la pena la vale sul serio» disse, senza il minimo accento retorico e senza tentare di nascondersi. «Del mondo in generale me ne frego. Quando disegno qualcosa non penso al mondo e non mi interessa mostrarla agli altri. Sono egoista. Penso solo che se riesco a fissarla sulla carta quella cosa non fuggirà mai via del tutto. Penso che se posso disegnarla diventa mia, almeno un po’, almeno in quel modo.»  
Le braccia di Tom ricaddero lungo i fianchi, ma il suo viso rimase impassibile. Se Seb era riuscito a smuovere un qualche meccanismo interiore, il ragazzo doveva aver deciso di non lasciarglielo capire all’istante. Per lui andava bene così. Sul serio non aveva aperto bocca solo per calcolo.  
Era strano ammettere con così tanta semplicità qualcosa che lui stesso aveva impiegato anni per afferrare e che non sempre era facile accettare, ma non faceva male, tanto per cambiare. Riaprì il libro e si rimise ad aspettare la prossima mossa. Mentre i suoi occhi tornavano a perdersi tra le righe fitte di nozioni di letteratura inglese, nella sua mente, senza un motivo preciso, si formò un’immagine nitidissima di Jamie. Seb trattenne un sospiro e sorrise al niente.  
All’improvviso aveva voglia di vedere Jamie, di osservarlo mentre era distratto a fare qualcosa, di scrutarlo da sotto le ciglia, di ritrarlo e di far correre lo sguardo a piacimento dal disegno all’originale, ancora e ancora. Le sue dita formicolarono dal desiderio di chiudersi subito intorno al rigore un po’ tiepido di una matita e di correre sul primo frammento di carta bianca e intatta che avessero potuto trovare, tracciando un profilo, il dettaglio di un occhio, la linea di uno zigomo. Aveva voglia di inseguire l’immagine di Jamie che gli sembrava di poter già scorgere sulla carta, fino a catturarla e fissarla con la sola magia della graffite. L’unica magia che non aveva a che fare con il potere e che non richiedeva un prezzo troppo alto da pagare. La magia di cui lui era padrone più di chiunque altro all’interno del suo Circolo.  
«Te ne stai lì a studiare…» Le parole di Tom lo richiamarono al momento presente e Seb si accorse che probabilmente, immerso com’era nei propri pensieri, si era appena perso l’inizio di un nuovo discorso. «Non hai paura che mentre sei distratto mi ficco qualcosa in tasca e me ne vado senza pagare?»  
Nemmeno in quel caso Tom riuscì a sorprenderlo più di tanto. Né lo infastidì con il tono volutamente provocatorio con cui aveva posto la domanda. Era tutta corazza. Seb non sapeva cosa aveva appena fatto per ottenere che a Tom spuntassero così tanti aculei polemici, tutti in una volta, ma forse era solo perché quelli come loro capivano la differenza tra l’ostentare una finta mancanza di attenzione verso il proprio interlocutore e l’ignorarlo davvero. E lui di sicuro aveva perso di vista Tom in maniera assoluta per un tempo sufficiente a far sì che la cosa fosse palese.  
Con l’immagine di Jamie che ancora gli aleggiava nella mente, Seb scosse il capo e si concesse un mezzo sorriso divertito. «No» affermò con tutta tranquillità. «Non ho paura. Non ruberai nulla. Resta pure quanto ti pare.»  
Tom parve quasi stizzito dello scarso timore che incuteva. «Pensi che non sono il tipo? Credi che non sono capace, pensi che non l’ho mai fatto? Allora sei davvero un cretino ottimista come ti ho detto» sentenziò, tutto d’un fiato.  
Seb si strinse nelle spalle. «Qui dentro non vendiamo né cibo né alcolici» si limitò a rispondere, cercando di non pensare troppo intensamente al tipo di bisogni che potevano spingere un adolescente a vivere per strada e a diventare all’occorrenza anche un ladruncolo come, di sicuro, Tom era stato più di una volta. Lasciarsi turbare eccessivamente non sarebbe servito a nulla, preferiva provare a creare un ulteriore contatto. «E nemmeno vestiti o generi di prima necessità» aggiunse, cercando di mantenere un tono il più possibile neutrale, né troppo leggero né accusatorio. «Lo vedo come guardi quei gessetti» ammise sincero, indicando l’espositore sul fondo del negozio. Uno di quelli che Tom aveva osservato più a lungo. «Lo vedo» ripeté con lo stesso tono tranquillo, «ma non ho bisogno di frugarti per sapere che non hai preso niente. Non è il tipo di cose che fai. Ho visto cosa usi per disegnare. Solo due colori e li hai comprati, si vede.»  
A quanto pareva per una volta era lui ad aver fatto centro. Tom si era appena cacciato le mani in tasca e lo fissava a metà tra l’irritato e l’incredulo. Seb era quasi certo che al centro di uno dei pugni chiusi, che gli gonfiavano i jeans troppo ampi sui fianchi affilati, fossero stretti i due preziosi gessetti. C’erano occasioni in cui mollare la presa e occasioni in cui insistere. Lui optò per la seconda soluzione.  
«Li hai comprati e, anche per quello, cerchi di trattarli con la massima cura. Si nota. Hai un modo di sfumare il colore quasi furioso, perfino violento, ma solo sulla polvere di gesso già stesa, ci ho fatto caso. Quando impugni i gessetti hai le dita nervose, ma li tieni in modo da non spezzarli e da non consumarli più del necessario. Con loro sei delicato. Li hai pagati, non rubati da qualche parte.»  
Il bancone del negozio era semicircolare. Tom si issò sul lato opposto a quello dietro il quale era seduto lui. Con le gambe penzoloni scoppiò a ridere genuinamente divertito.  
«Ben detto, Holmes!» Gli puntò un dito contro senza il minimo ritegno, soffocando un’altra mezza risata. «Te la do buona, Seb, ma non ci contare troppo, ok? Di solito non mi fanno nemmeno entrare in un posto come questo. Come metto piede dentro mi strillano o addirittura mi spingono fuori. Una volta ho morso uno. Era uno stronzo, mi ha preso per le spalle e mi ha spinto.»  
L’ultimo dettaglio venne fuori strano, carico di meno astio di quanto Seb si sarebbe aspettato. Al pensiero provava più rabbia lui di Tom, era evidente.  
Non ebbe tempo per rimuginare però, perché il discorso non era affatto concluso. «Gli ultimi gessetti li ho pagati per strada: il commesso me li ha portati fuori, non si sa mai.» Tom suonava perfino un po’ beffardo. «Com’è che dicono? L’occasione fa il ladro, o una cosa così, e qui è un paese dei balocchi.»  
Seb era d’accordo sul fatto che il negozio, nel suo piccolo, fosse un paradiso del disegno, ma continuava a non essere minimamente preoccupato dall’idea di dover inseguire un ragazzino in fuga con una scatola di colori sottobraccio, anzi, aveva appena avuto un’idea. Forse c’era un modo in cui poteva rendersi utile a Tom senza farlo chiudere come un riccio o nausearlo con la sensazione di una compassione non autorizzata. Scosse di nuovo il capo e butto lì, ancora una volta adottando la tecnica della noncuranza: «Allora magari potresti combinare davvero qualche guaio, se ti servissero nuovi gessetti o se la tentazione fosse troppo forte, ma non credo che ne avrai l’occasione. Nessuno ruba quello che può avere gratis».  
Non aggiunse altro, volutamente. Spettava a Tom inalberarsi e andarsene in un rigurgito di orgoglio o fare, come sempre, la mossa finale. Spettava a lui, se voleva, chiedere spiegazioni. Seb si limitò a raddrizzarsi, staccando le spalle dallo schienale, e fissarlo a braccia incrociate, in fiduciosa attesa. Qualcosa gli diceva che aveva buone possibilità di successo.


	3. Un po’ danneggiati

 

 

«Quindi è questo che volevi dire?» Tom inclinò la testa per leggere la scritta sul coperchio, che era appena stato tolto dalla scatola di gessetti, senza doverlo toccare per rigirarlo.  
Seb annuì. Il giorno prima non era riuscito a spiegare le proprie intenzioni. Tom aveva scosso il capo, era sceso dal bancone con un salto, e la sua sola risposta era stata: «Lasciami una cicca per dopo».  
Aveva preso un paio di sigarette e se ne era andato senza aggiungere altro. Ma non aveva detto che Seb doveva farsi gli affari suoi, o che non avrebbe accettato regali. Così lui si era comunque sentito autorizzato a fare almeno un tentativo.  
«Sono tutti un po’ danneggiati» disse, consapevole che stava enunciando l’ovvio, «ma solo in modo lieve. Voglio dire… si possono usare.» In effetti un paio di gessi erano ammaccati, diversi erano scheggiati su un lato, qualcuno era filato, e almeno tre erano spezzati in due. Nessuno però era malconcio al punto da essere inservibile.  
Tom avvicinò la punta delle dita al gessetto rosso, a un capo della lunga fila cromatica che aveva sotto gli occhi, ma non lo toccò. «Nessuno li comprerebbe anche se sono buoni» arguì, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sull’assortimento di colori.  
Seb ci aveva messo più di un’ora a trovarli tutti e a sistemarli in una scatola in modo che formassero una fornitura decente anche se leggermente fallata. Li aveva messi in ordine in una delle confezioni più grandi tra quelle che il negozio vendeva abitualmente. Una che era rimasta vuota e, chissà perché, non era stata gettata ma era rimasta in un angolo del magazzino. Avrebbe potuto mettere tutto in un barattolo o anche solo avvolgerlo nella carta velina, ma quando aveva visto la confezione non aveva resistito all’idea di farne qualcosa di decente e dignitoso, e non solo un’accozzaglia di gessetti mezzi rotti da dare via come se non avessero la minima importanza né per chi li donava né per chi li riceveva. Il fatto che per lui fossero solo colori di un tipo che non utilizzava non significava che dovessero essere rifilati ad altri con mala grazia e senza un briciolo di cura. Erano pur sempre un regalo.  
Seb non era certo di cosa il disegno rappresentasse per Tom, se fosse una sorta di catarsi o il solo modo possibile di esprimersi, ma sapeva cosa significava per lui poter impugnare una matita e avere a disposizione un blocco da disegno, di qualunque dimensione. Se si fosse ritrovato del tutto a terra, senza casa e senza un soldo, anche un mozzicone spezzato di matita e l’angolo di un foglio di giornale sarebbero stati una piccola ancora di salvezza a cui aggrapparsi per rimanere a galla, ne era sicuro, ma ricevere un vero album e matite chiuse in una scatola, per quanto vecchie e graffiate, sarebbe stato diverso. Sarebbe stato meglio in modi che lui non era in grado di esprimere con pienezza nemmeno nei suoi pensieri.  
«Esatto» confermò alla fine, senza girarci intorno. «Nessuno li comprerebbe mai, quindi posso tenerli. I proprietari mi lasciano prendere tutto quello che non si può vendere, se voglio. Quindi sono miei, ma io non uso i gessetti. Puoi tenerli tu, te li regalo. Non ha senso buttarli via. È solo uno spreco.»  
Tom, a quel punto, aveva l’espressione combattuta di chi è seriamente tentato, ma sta ragionando con il proprio orgoglio che non vuole venire a patti. Seb sapeva che non avrebbe fatto tante storie se, anziché cercare di regalargli materiale da disegno, gli avesse porto una bottiglia di vino o una stecca di sigarette. Anche il cibo sarebbe stato accettato più facilmente, giusto con qualche storia in più forse, ma senza problemi eccessivi, perché era una cosa necessaria e Tom avrebbe sempre potuto dirsi che era da stupidi morire di fame se qualcuno voleva proprio sfamarti. I gessetti, in un certo senso, erano qualcosa di differente, ma non lo erano del tutto, ed era proprio su quello che Seb faceva conto.  
Vedeva il desiderio sul viso smunto di Tom, e sapeva che c’erano casi in cui la possibilità di dipingere era importante tanto quella di mangiare o di respirare. Lo sapeva per esperienza diretta. Era qualcosa che sembrava valere anche per Tom e che per entrambi prescindeva perfino dai problemi che si trascinavano dietro. Non era solo perché erano orfani e nessuno li aveva voluti, insomma. Si trattava di un bisogno diverso rispetto a quelli legati alla sopravvivenza o alla carenza di affetti. Questi ultimi però lo amplificavano, era innegabile. Non che si potesse dire che gente come lui o come Tom sarebbe morta se non avesse più potuto disegnare. La gente muore di fame e di sete, muore di freddo, o per mancanza di cure, non perché ha finito l’ultimo gessetto e non ha più nemmeno un grammo di graffite, Seb lo sapeva. Ciononostante era convinto che, se non ci fosse stato lo sfogo della passione che li accomunava, entrambi sarebbero sopravvissuti ma sarebbero stati un po’ meno vivi dentro.  
Tom stesso lo sapeva, glielo si leggeva in viso, però doveva essersi abituato al giudizio del resto del mondo che considerava un certo tipo di necessità come per niente primarie, perché stava ancora esitando. E non l’avrebbe fatto davanti al richiamo insopprimibile dell’alcol. Dal momento che quello del bere era un vizio riprovato da tutti ma che non si poteva sconfiggere facilmente, alla fine, Tom non si sarebbe vergognato di lasciarsi andare e dire di sì. O almeno non se ne sarebbe vergognato sino al punto di rifiutare un bicchiere. Invece si imbarazzava all’idea di accettare un regalo innocuo come il suo, perché prenderlo significava ammettere un desiderio in più e abbassare la guardia nei confronti di Seb.  
Rendersene conto fece sentire Seb un po’ più triste. In fondo, però, era conscio che la realtà era quella e che lui, per il momento, non aveva alcun modo di cambiarla. Rimase in silenzio e in attesa, sperando che la sua offerta sarebbe stata comunque accettata.  
Una confezione nuova di zecca non avrebbe funzionato, l’orgoglio avrebbe prevalso, lui era pronto a scommetterci. Quei gessetti fallati, invece, avevano una chance. Prendere la scatola di colori non avrebbe tolto Tom dalla strada e non gli avrebbe regalato una famiglia, ma se poteva farlo stare un po’ meglio Seb era disposto a considerarla comunque una vittoria, per quanto minuscola.  
«Sul serio li buttano, se non li prendi?» Tom ci aveva messo almeno un minuto a decidersi prima di parlare.  
Seb sedette sul gradino e annuì, tirando fuori il pacchetto delle sigarette. Lo tese verso di lui, perché anche Tom potesse prenderne una, e fece cenno dì sì col capo, prima di accendere per entrambi. «Non possono tenere tutto in negozio ad ammuffire» spiegò, osservando il primo anello di cenere che si formava sulla punta della sigaretta. «Anche volendo non c’è abbastanza spazio.»  
Le dita di Tom si chiusero all’improvviso su un gessetto viola, in modo brusco e possessivo, come se il pensiero che Seb potesse riprendersi la scatola e gettarla via l’avesse appena folgorato. «Li prendo!» disse, mettendoci di sicuro più foga di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Seb annuì di nuovo e spense la sigaretta sul gradino senza nemmeno finirla. Non aspettò un grazie. Non ne aveva bisogno. Si alzò, spinse via la cicca con la punta di una scarpa e annunciò: «Matematica».  
Rientrò in negozio senza neppure cercare lo sguardo di Tom, ma se lo sentì premere sulla schiena finché la porta a vetri non gli si fu chiusa alle spalle e, per un attimo, provò una piacevole sensazione di calore.  
Nelle ore che seguirono non riuscì a studiare nemmeno un po’. Una volta seduto dietro il bancone lo sguardo gli era caduto sullo zaino che aveva appoggiato in un angolo sul pavimento. Consapevole che non sarebbe mai riuscito a trattenersi, Seb aveva tirato fuori il blocco da disegno e si era messo a sfogliarlo con un mezzo sorriso un po’ malinconico, fino a trovare una pagina vuota.  
Jamie aveva già conquistato la metà del blocco, e si trattava di un album nuovo, comprato appena un mese prima. D’altro canto, Seb non aveva mai pensato che avere Jamie accanto a sé avrebbe significato smettere di ritrarlo, o comunque ritrarlo meno spesso. Si trattava di un impulso troppo istintivo e radicato: Seb aveva necessità di ricomporre il viso di Jamie un tratto dopo l’altro, sui fogli del suo album o del suo blocchetto degli schizzi, proprio come, ora che finalmente poteva farlo, aveva bisogno di toccarlo ogni volta che era possibile. Non doveva per forza stringerlo, abbracciarlo, oppure baciarlo o affondargli il viso nel collo, gli bastava poterlo sentire sotto i polpastrelli. Era sufficiente allungare una mano e posargliela su una spalla, o sfiorargli un braccio o il polso con le dita. Non era un contato prolungato quello che, a volte, Seb si sentiva quasi costretto a cercare con tutto se stesso, ma bastava a farlo sentire subito meglio, anche se era sempre un po’ struggente.  
Tutto il resto era un qualcosa di più a cui faticava ancora a credere e a cui forse non si sarebbe mai abituato. Il sesso, per esempio, la percezione della pelle nuda sulla pelle nuda, l’impressione di essere vicini e uniti, la sensazione di appartenenza, la possibilità di esplorare, l’attimo incredibile in cui lui, ogni volta, si rendeva conto che Jamie gli stava dando il totale accesso al suo corpo, erano tutte cose che lo stordivano al punto che Seb non riusciva mai a pensarci con lucidità.  
E non ci pensò nemmeno quel pomeriggio, infatti, ma a un tratto aveva di nuovo nostalgia di Jamie ed era la più strana e dolce che avesse mai provato. Non era la mancanza che per anni l’aveva fatto impazzire, perché era stata senza speranze, totale e dura come un milione di porte chiuse in faccia. Era una nostalgia sciocca, ma fortissima, che l’aveva preso all’improvviso, mentre la porta del negozio si chiudeva e lui si rendeva conto che, finito l’orario di lavoro, avrebbe avuto ben più che una casa a cui tornare, anche se non proprio una famiglia. Avrebbe avuto Jamie che lo aspettava.  
Proprio Jamie. Era da non crederci. Però era vero e, d’un tratto, pensandoci, gli era venuta voglia di vederlo subito, di non dover aspettare ancora qualche ora, e di sorridergli più del solito mentre lo salutava. Gli era venuta voglia di disegnarlo, anche per non prendere in mano il telefono e chiamarlo o riempirlo di sms deliranti, melensi e del tutto patetici.  
E così Seb aveva riempito altri due fogli dell’album: uno di schizzi vari e l’altro con un ritratto a figura intera, il più possibile somigliante e dettagliato. Non era comunque abbastanza, perché nessuno dei suoi disegni era altro che un riflesso di Jamie, ma Seb ci si concentrò per tutto il resto del pomeriggio, fermandosi solo nelle occasioni in cui un cliente entrava in negozio annunciandosi con il solito scampanellio un po’ vittoriano.  
Si riscosse solo quando fu ora di chiudere. Zaino già in spalla, fece il giro del negozio per un ultimo controllo, sistemò il registratore di cassa, lasciò un biglietto per i proprietari, che lo avevano assunto proprio per non occuparsi che del turno di mattina, e chiuse, sentendosi più che mai impaziente di arrivare a casa.  
Mentre armeggiava con serranda e lucchetto notò che Tom se ne era già andato. Sul marciapiedi, al posto del solito disegno in bianco, nero e sfumature di grigio, c’era una piccola distesa di immagini in parte astratte e in parte solo un po’ sgranate e non ben definite, ma tutte coloratissime. Un caleidoscopio di figure geometriche, fiori, stelle, pianeti, nuvole, spirali, ellissi, oggetti buffi o strani fioriva dal marciapiede e, malgrado stesse per tramontare il sole, era impossibile non notarne le tinte sgargianti. La luce aranciata del tramonto, anzi, esaltava le tonalità rendendole vivide e luminose.  
In un angolo, al posto della firma, Tom aveva scritto la parola “grazie”. Nitidissima e non meno colorata di tutto il resto. Seb si sentì gli occhi un po’ lucidi, ma sorrise. «Li ha usati proprio tutti. Ogni singolo colore» pensò, e annuì.  
Era la prima volta in vita sua che gli dispiaceva così tanto per il semplice fatto che una persona non era un mago come lui. Se Tom lo fosse stato, quel grazie avrebbe potuto acquisire davvero un senso. Allora lui avrebbe potuto essergli sul serio d’aiuto.  
No, non gli era mai capitato prima di rammaricarsi così tanto perché qualcuno non era un mago, e raramente si era sentito più fortunato in vita sua. Lui aveva Jamie, e non poteva sapere se e quanto sarebbe durata, ma ogni volta che ci pensava si sentiva così felice di poterlo amare che nemmeno la paura e la voglia di piangere riuscivano più a fargli male quanto in passato.  
Tirò fuori il telefonino e scattò una foto al disegno, armeggiando prima un po’ per trovare la giusta angolazione. Gli dispiaceva che l’immagine non rendesse giustizia a quel tripudio di inventiva e colori. Era un peccato che non ci fosse un modo per portarlo via con sé, nemmeno usando la magia. Un vero peccato, sì, perché Seb voleva mostrarlo a Jamie, appena fosse stato a casa con lui. Condividerlo e magari trovare un modo di ringraziare a sua volta per la gioia che gli dava avere Jamie con sé, anche se sapeva di non essere capace di esprimerla compiutamente a parole. Si disse che né la foto né un qualunque suo gesto avrebbero mai reso l’idea di quel che rappresentavano in effetti, ma che andava bene anche così, almeno per il momento.  
E poi si incamminò svelto in direzione di casa.


	4. Finché fuori piove

 

«Vieni dentro, diluvia.» Il tuono che sottolineò le parole di Seb coprì per un istante il picchiettio umido delle gocce sulla strada e sul marciapiedi. Un secondo dopo, proprio mentre Tom accettava l’invito e divorava i tre gradini d’ingresso con un unico passo, lo scroscio della pioggia si fece ancora più furioso e tamburellante.  
«Sicuro che posso?»   
Seb notò quanto Tom fosse comunque guardingo, anche se era già in parte bagnato e decisamente infreddolito. Ma aveva accettato d’istinto di entrare, il che era già un notevole passo avanti. «Preferisci restare fuori a bagnarti come un pulcino?» chiese, conoscendo già la risposta.  
«E se arriva un cliente che gli dici? Nessuno vuole un barbone tra i piedi.» La smorfia sul viso di Tom era amara ed eloquente, ma fu quasi subito sostituita da un’espressione di genuina preoccupazione. «Non mi va se lo dicono ai padroni. Mi secca se ti faccio passare un guaio.»   
Seb sorrise e scosse il capo. Non si meravigliò nemmeno un po’ che Tom si affrettasse ad aggiungere: «Ieri mi hai dato quei colori. Non mi va di ripagarti mettendoti nei casini».  
E così essere schivi non significava anche essere ingrati. Non che Seb avesse mai pensato il contrario. «Con questo tempo di sicuro non ci sarà la ressa» rispose, osservando la corsa delle gocce di pioggia che continuavano a picchiettare sulla vetrina e sulla porta d’ingresso. «Puoi sempre andare di là ogni volta che entra un cliente, se ti senti più tranquillo. E comunque i proprietari si fidano di me, non credo che farebbero storie. Nemmeno io tendo ad avere un’aria poi tanto raccomandabile, no? Ma mi hanno assunto e mi affidano il negozio.»  
Tom, si strinse nelle spalle e andò a sedersi in un angolo, direttamente sul pavimento di legno un po’ sciupato. «Se entra qualcuno posso sempre rotolare dietro il bancone o fingermi il cestino delle cartacce» ridacchiò. Aveva l’aria divertita.   
Seb si sentì comunque un po’ malinconico. «C’è uno sgabello da qualche parte, se vuoi» propose, «e ho una stecca di cioccolato nello zaino, ma niente fumo dentro il negozio. Il bagno è di là sul retro.»  
Tom rimase accoccolato dov’era e si limitò a levarsi la giacca. Senza che Seb capisse bene da dove le aveva pescate, tirò fuori la scatola dei gessetti e un paio di bottigliette di liquore di quelle che, in genere, si trovano dentro i minibar delle stanze d’albergo. Erano entrambe di vodka, e Seb si chiese dove se le fosse procurate.   
Per prima cosa, però, Tom appoggiò con cura la confezione di colori sul pavimento, la aprì e verificò che ci fossero tutti e che fossero intatti e asciutti. Seb notò che l’aveva chiusa con una serie di vecchi elastici presi chissà dove e si sentì stupido per non aver pensato lui stesso a fare in modo che potesse sigillarla, visto che doveva per forza tenerla addosso per tutto il tempo.  
Era così semplice dimenticarsi che avere una casa e dei mobili in cui riporre le proprie cose non era un dato di fatto scontato per tutti. Talmente semplice che perfino lui che lo sapeva fin troppo bene non era stato capace di pensare a un simile dettaglio. Rendersene conto e notare con quanta cura Tom maneggiava il suo regalo gli aprì un buco nello stomaco, ma fece di sicuro meno male che il guardarlo svuotare entrambe le bottigliette di liquore, ciascuna in un unico sorso. Dopo le mani gli tremavano un poco e Seb non riuscì a non accorgersene. Era la prima volta che Tom beveva davanti a lui e, come sempre, vedere accadere qualcosa era peggio che sapere soltanto che quel qualcosa era una realtà effettiva.  
Seb avrebbe voluto parlarne, chiedere a Tom di non comportarsi così e ammettere quello che era il suo desiderio fin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva incontrato: voleva che Tom si facesse aiutare. Non da lui, ma da qualcuno che fosse davvero in grado di farlo. Avrebbe voluto discutere con lui e tentare di convincerlo a rivolgersi ai servizi sociali o a chiunque altro potesse salvarlo, ma, in fondo, non credeva di poter osare tanto. Non ancora, se non altro. Inoltre non riusciva a convincersi del tutto che, se anche Tom si fosse lasciato spingere in quella direzione, la cosa avrebbe funzionato. Certo Tom gli sembrava ancora recuperabile, ma lo conosceva appena e forse si sbagliava a valutarlo e, in ogni caso, Seb non nutriva poi troppa fiducia in un certo tipo di istituzioni.   
Lui per primo non poteva dire di aver tratto giovamento dell’intervento dei servizi sociali e di tutti coloro che ruotavano intorno al circuito degli affidamenti. Non aveva trovato né casa né affetti grazie a loro, si era dovuto arrangiare e fino all’arrivo dei suoi simili non aveva avuto la minima speranza.  
Per quel che ne sapeva anche Tom poteva essere stato sballottato di continuo da una casa d’affido all’altra, o forse era stato maltrattato o ferito più nel profondo di quanto fosse successo a lui. Di sicuro, se era fuggito e la strada gli era sembrata una buona alternativa, non doveva aver vissuto molti momenti felici e non poteva essersi avvantaggiato granché della cura che potevano offrirgli le istituzioni. Qualunque cosa lui avesse provato a proporgli, considerato che non poteva offrirsi di dargli lui stesso una casa, che senso avrebbe avuto? Fargli una paternale perché smettesse di bere, almeno in quel momento, sarebbe sembrato altrettanto ipocrita, quindi Seb non disse una parola.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto almeno distrarre entrambi parlando di argomenti futili o di tecniche di disegno, ma non riusciva a scacciare la malinconia e la sua bocca si era fatta così secca che faticava anche solo a pensare di aprirla e tirar fuori un paio di sillabe non deprimenti. Tom sollevò lo sguardo per osservarlo e lui decise che non poteva neppure restarsene lì del tutto impalato e lasciargli intuire il disagio che aveva appena provato nel vederlo bere in quel modo.   
Fuori pioveva ancora ed era quasi un peccato, perché in quel preciso istante poter uscire con una scusa e respirare una boccata d’aria fresca lo avrebbe fatto sentire un po’ meglio. Con uno sforzo si riprese più che poteva e, dal momento che non era capace di dissimulare il proprio malumore, provò a nasconderne almeno la fonte.   
«Quanto odio questo libro» disse con un sonoro sbuffo, prima che Tom potesse porsi troppe domande. «Non ho nessuna voglia di studiare.» Gli parve di essere stato abbastanza credibile, ma di sicuro non al punto di convincere anche se stesso. «Vado in bagno» annunciò, cercando di non alzarsi in piedi troppo di scatto.  
Aveva davvero bisogno di un minuto da solo e, per quanto ipocrita potesse essere pensarlo, sperò che al suo ritorno le bottigliette vuote fossero sparite. Non sarebbe bastato a cambiare le cose o la consapevolezza di cosa era appena successo, ma forse avrebbe aiutato almeno un po’.  
Una volta nel retrobottega si prese tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno e che poteva concedersi senza insospettire il suo ospite. Non pensò di non ritrovarlo al suo ritorno, ma non si sarebbe stupito se Tom avesse deciso di andarsene, malgrado il temporale. Invece Tom era ancora in negozio, ma non più accoccolato in un angolo come poco prima. Era in piedi, dall’altro lato del bancone rispetto al punto in cui lui si sedeva di solito, accanto al registratore di cassa.  
Seb non provò il minimo sospetto a vederlo così vicino al cassettino metallico in cui erano conservati i soldi dell’incasso giornaliero, anzi, notò immediatamente che non era chino sulla cassa, ma sul suo libro di matematica. Accorgersene lo distrasse in parte dai pensieri di poco prima.  
Tom, in compenso, saltò su come una molla, con l’aria colpevole di chi è stato colto con le proverbiali mani nel sacco. Nemmeno se fosse stato davvero intento a rubare, pensò Seb, avrebbe avuto un’aria così tanto costernata.  
«Scusa» disse, facendo un passo indietro. «Non volevo ficcare il naso nelle tue cose… è solo… ero curioso. La scuola non è roba per me, ma…»  
Seb fece un gesto eloquente con entrambe le mani e gli assicurò: «Va tutto bene, non è un problema, è solo un libro di testo». Fu per il modo repentino in cui Tom parve calmarsi che si azzardò ad aggiungere: «L’hai mollata da molto? La scuola, intendo».  
Ottenne in cambio un breve cenno di diniego. «Mai andato granché.» Il tono di voce era distaccato ma sincero. «Poi l’anno scorso a metà quadrimestre ho lasciato perdere quel manicomio e sono venuto via, qui a Londra. Ma andava bene un posto qualunque, tanto non è che qualcuno poteva restarci male quando sono sparito.»  
Per quanto l’avesse detto quasi con freddezza, Tom non sembrava affatto gelido e immune dal dolore che le sue affermazioni implicavano in più sensi. Seb si domandò se era davvero una buona idea quella di immischiarsi nella sua vita, ma non fece in tempo a rispondersi perché il suo ragionamento fu bruscamente interrotto.  
«Lui chi è?» L’indice destro di Tom, macchiato di gesso blu e di nicotina, era puntato su un angolo di una delle pagine del libro di matematica.  
Il polpastrello toccava la carta, ma restava a qualche millimetro da un piccolo schizzo del profilo di Jamie.  
Prima che le cose tra di loro cambiassero, Seb non si era mai permesso di disegnare Jamie sul bordo di un libro o di una pagina di quaderno, o in qualunque altro posto in cui un suo ritratto avrebbe potuto finire sotto lo sguardo altrui. Quello era un piccolo vizio recente e, solo nel momento in cui qualcuno si era accorto del ritratto e gli aveva domandato chi fosse il soggetto, Seb si era accorto di una verità mai sospettata prima: non era esclusivamente per sottrarli agli occhi dello stesso Jamie che lui aveva sempre nascosto i propri disegni. Era perché erano suoi, appunto, in un modo così viscerale che non voleva condividerli con altri. Non quel tipo di ritratti, se non altro. Quelli avrebbe voluto mostrarli solo a Jamie.  
Seb lo comprese tutto d’un tratto, e capì anche che non avrebbe mai più disegnato nemmeno il più vago schizzo di Jamie su uno dei suoi libri o su un foglio accessibile a chiunque. Mai più. Ma non era colpa di Tom se il ritratto era rimasto lì in bella vista. Seb non poteva volergliene per averlo osservato e per il fatto di essersi incuriosito.  
«È Jamie» rispose, perché non aveva motivo di essere reticente o insincero. Inoltre non sentiva il medesimo fastidio se si trattava solo di parlarne.  
Tom sembrava più assorto del solito. «Non è il figlio di quelli che ti hanno adottato, giusto?» La sua domanda suonò più retorica che cauta.  
A Seb venne da distendere le labbra in un sorriso un po’ amaro. «Nessuno mi ha mai adottato» confessò senza remore, poi la voce gli si addolcì mentre aggiungeva: «Jamie è la persona a cui tengo».   
Sapeva che affermandolo non avrebbe sconvolto Tom neppure per un secondo. Lui poteva anche essere uno stupido, e spesso una persona ben poco empatica, ma sapeva riconoscere un mago se ne incontrava uno, era capace di capire se qualcuno era abbandonato a se stesso e senza famiglia e non faticava neppure ad accorgersi di quando aveva davanti un altro ragazzo gay. Ok, Tom non era un mago, ma era orfano, abbandonato e solo, ed era gay eccome, a meno che le capacità di discernimento di Seb non fossero andate a farsi friggere del tutto senza che lui nemmeno se ne rendesse conto. Raccontargli di Jamie non l’avrebbe di sicuro fatto fuggire a gambe levate o scombussolato più di tanto.  
La sua risposta, infatti, fu un per niente scioccato, ma parecchio incuriosito: «È il tuo ragazzo, quindi?»  
Seb annuì e si ritrovò suo malgrado ad assaporare le parole come uno sciocco sentimentale. Il suo ragazzo. Jamie.   
Erano passati tre mesi e Seb faticava ancora a convincersene. L’aggettivo possessivo era la cosa più difficile di tutte in cui credere. Qualche volta era difficile convincersi di quell’appartenenza perfino mentre Jamie gemeva e tremava un po’ sotto le sue spinte e nel suo abbraccio. Jamie non aveva mai detto di amarlo, a dire il vero, ma si comportava in tutto e per tutto come se stessero insieme e lo rendeva felice, in così tanti piccoli, preziosissimi modi, che Seb a volte si sentiva sul punto di esplodere per l’eccesso di sentimento accumulato. Tutte le volte in cui Jamie prendeva l’iniziativa e lo baciava per primo, tutte le volte che lo teneva per mano davanti all’intero Circolo, tutte le volte in cui anziché tornare in camera sua gli si addormentava accanto, reclamando la sua spalla come cuscino, Seb si sentiva accolto e voluto. Gli si stringeva il cuore anche solo a pensarci.  
«Il mio ragazzo, sì» confermò, riflettendo che le tre parole che aveva appena pronunciato possedevano un suono davvero fantastico. Se solo fosse riuscito a non avere più nessuna paura di perdere Jamie, gli sarebbero sembrate addirittura perfette.  
«Sembra bello» osservò Tom, ancora assorto. «Tu lo disegni… sembra proprio bello… lui… disegnato così sembra speciale.»  
Seb riuscì a non arrossire come una femminuccia, ma ci volle tutto il suo impegno. «Jamie è… incredibile.» Fu il massimo che riuscì a cacciarsi fuori di bocca.  
Il suo ragazzo, già. Il suo Jamie.   
Non poteva continuare a pensarci o a parlare di lui, o avrebbe finito per scordarsi che Tom era lì presente, oppure alla lunga si sarebbe reso ridicolo. E la pioggia là fuori non accennava a diminuire. Cercò un modo per abbandonare l’argomento senza sembrare brusco o goffo, ma non gli venne in mente niente. Fu Tom a venirgli in soccorso proponendo di punto in bianco: «Ti va di disegnare qualcosa insieme? Me la cavo con la matita, se non ho gessetti. Se hai un foglio bianco e una mina in più si può provare. È un secolo che non disegno con qualcun altro. Ho un paio di amici che dipingono per strada, ma vanno e vengono. Stanno sempre in giro».  
«Vuoi dire sullo stesso foglio?» Seb non l’aveva mai fatto. Aveva lavorato accanto ad altri in classe, durante le ore di disegno, ma non aveva mai creato un’unica opera insieme a un altro artista.  
«Io prendo un angolo» replicò Tom annuendo, «tu l’altro e ciascuno disegna quello che gli pare. Ma sullo stesso foglio, sì. Per vedere cosa viene fuori. Finché continua a cadere il cielo a secchiate, poi me ne vado.»  
Seb non sapeva cosa rispondere. Rifiutare però avrebbe significato rischiare di erigere un piccolo muro, mentre accettare poteva voler dire un nuovo passo avanti. Dire di no era come chiedere a Tom di andarsene subito e perdere una buona occasione per provare a scoprire qualcosa di utile per aiutarlo.  
Seb decise e tirò fuori un foglio da disegno, uno dei più grandi che il negozio vendeva anche sciolti – più tardi avrebbe messo in cassa il prezzo esatto – e due delle matite che si portava sempre dietro nello zaino. Mise il tutto sul bancone e indicò a Tom lo sgabello che gli aveva offerto invano poco prima.  
Disegnarono fin quasi all’ora di chiusura, su entrambi i lati del foglio, anche se fuori aveva smesso di piovere già da un paio di minuti. Nessuno dei due scelse un soggetto solo e nessuno dei due fece un ritratto. Si limitarono a riempire il foglio di fitte linee incrociate di chiaroscuro e di piccole nature morte. Tratteggiarono schizzi di oggetti immaginati o visti lì intorno. Tom usava un po’ meno foga con la matita tra le dita, ma aveva sempre un modo bizzarro di stendere e sfumare la tinta sul bianco della carta porosa. Seb continuava a pensare a Jamie ogni volta che attaccava un nuovo schizzo, perché la tentazione di ritrarlo era fortissima, ma nello stesso tempo non era quello il momento e il modo in cui era disposto a farlo.  
Il suono della campanella appesa sulla portoncino d’ingresso lo riportò alla realtà una volta per tutte, facendogli posare la matita e spingendolo ad alzare lo sguardo, prima al proprio orologio da polso – era un’ora davvero insolita per un cliente – e poi al vano dell’uscio per verificare chi stava entrando. «Jamie» esordì sorpreso nell’accorgersi di chi era appena apparso nella cornice della porta a vetri.  
Tom si voltò di scatto, tanto in fretta da saltare praticamente giù dallo sgabello. Seb ci fece caso, ma non ci pensò davvero. Jamie stava dicendo: «Spero di non disturbare. Con questo tempo… ho pensato di passare a prenderti».  
La cosa non aveva molto senso, in realtà. Seb aveva con sé la macchina, era Jamie quello che andava quasi sempre a piedi. Però in quel momento era lì, con un’espressione un po’ ansiosa dipinta sul viso, come se avesse temuto che Seb potesse smarrire la via di casa se lui non fosse andato a recuperarlo.   
«Sono un po’ in anticipo sull’orario di chiusura» aggiunse. Aveva un’aria incerta e Seb si affrettò a scuotere il capo. «Posso chiudere anche un paio di minuti prima» gli assicurò, mentre Jamie avanzava verso il bancone. «Sono contento che tu sia venuto, possiamo tornare insieme.»  
Avrebbe voluto venir via da dietro il banco di vendita e abbracciarlo. Aveva voglia di dargli un bacio, solo perché gli era consentito di farlo e perché era in quel modo che desiderava accoglierlo. Però non erano soli e, nel ricordarsene, Seb si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto fare le doverose presentazioni. Tom lo prevenne, mostrandosi più audace di quanto lui si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
«Tu sei Jamie, vero?» chiese, all’apparenza senza la minima traccia della sua solita diffidenza selvatica.  
Jamie sbatté le palpebre e annuì.  
«Ok, afferrato» fu l’unica risposta che ottenne. Tom si rivolse direttamente a Seb e concluse: «Mi levo di mezzo. Grazie per il disegno, Seb». Un attimo dopo era sparito.  
«È il ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato?» Jamie sembrava un po’ sconcertato. «Quello dei gessetti e del disegno nella foto?»  
Seb annuì, sentendosi strano. Con un gesto automatico e per niente calcolato arrotolò il grande foglio che lui e Tom avevano riempito di schizzi e lo infilò in uno dei cassetti sotto il bancone. «Tom, sì» rispose mentre iniziava a occuparsi del registratore di cassa.  
D’un tratto Jamie sembrò sul punto di sospirare, invece disse: «Vuoi una mano a sistemare tutto prima di chiudere?»  
Seb iniziava a essere davvero stupito. Prima Jamie decideva di andare a prenderlo fino al negozio, ora si offriva di aiutarlo a chiudere come se avesse particolarmente fretta di rientrare…   
Forse sentendosi fissato con particolare intensità, Jamie tirò fuori un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato. «Ok.» Decise di provare a scherzare come spesso faceva anche nei momenti di difficoltà. «In effetti posso offrirti alla lettera una mano sola, Seb, ma se mi dici cosa devo fare…»  
Seb venne via da dietro il bancone senza nemmeno accorgersi di quanto i suoi movimenti fossero stati svelti. Si ritrovò a meno di un passo da Jamie, con le dita sulla sua spalla e gli occhi nei suoi. «È tutto a posto?» chiese sentendosi sul serio in pensiero. «Tu? Mae? Il Circolo?»  
Jamie gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo quando meno se l’aspettava. «Tutto bene» gli soffiò sulle labbra quasi in un bacio. «Avevo solo voglia di passare a prenderti e di tornare prima a casa.»  
Seb sentì il sollievo sprigionarsi insieme a una fortissima ondata di calore, proprio dal centro del petto. Poi Jamie lo baciò davvero e lui si dimenticò di tutto il resto.


	5. L’ultima ruota del carro

 

Jamie era stanco. Seb non se ne era accorto subito, ma ora lo vedeva. Poteva comprenderlo: essere a capo di un Circolo alla sua età non doveva essere affatto facile. Inoltre Jamie aveva una sua specifica idea di come i maghi e tutti gli altri, compresa la gente del Mercato dei Goblin, potessero convivere più o meno in pace, e si impegnava attivamente per realizzarla, ma non aveva di sicuro scelto la via più comoda.  
Non era per niente strano che Jamie fosse stanco, no, era la cosa più naturale del mondo. Seb invece era in pensiero per lui. Lo disse chiaro e tondo, incapace di trattenersi, e Jamie appoggiò la testa all’indietro, contro il sostegno rigido della testiera del letto, e prese un lungo respiro.  
«Questi incontri con gli altri Circoli e con i rappresentanti del Mercato sono necessari» ribadì sfilandosi le scarpe e incrociando le gambe sul materasso come in una posizione di yoga, solo più rigida a meno rilassata. «Lo sai anche tu, Seb.»  
Certo, lui lo sapeva, ma rimaneva comunque preoccupato. Si rendeva conto che era un po’ sciocco, perché Jamie era potente abbastanza da cavarsela anche da solo, e l’aveva ampiamente dimostrato, e soprattutto perché Nick lo accompagnava ovunque andasse nelle “occasioni ufficiali”, ed era difficile immaginare una guardia del corpo più efficiente di un demone. Razionalmente Seb era cosciente di tutti quei dettagli, ma a un livello più istintivo non riusciva mai a convincersi in modo assoluto. In quel preciso momento, poi, osservava Jamie seduto sul letto, con l’aria spossata di chi ha lavorato troppo e dormito troppo poco, e di conseguenza si sentiva anche più protettivo del solito.  
In fondo erano appena due adolescenti, non era giusto che Jamie dovesse pensare a cose simili, oltre che alla scuola e ai compiti. O forse non era nemmeno quello il punto. Il nocciolo della questione era che lui non era in grado di aiutarlo in nessun modo. Non era potente, non era un bravo stratega e neppure un gran diplomatico. Jamie gli aveva già perfino spiegato che sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa, mentre, durante il weekend successivo, lui e all’incirca la metà dei membri del Circolo sarebbero andati fuori città per l’incontro.  
Il primo sentimento che Seb aveva provato a quell’annuncio era stato rabbia sorda. La stessa identica collera dolorosa e cieca che, in passato, l’aveva spinto a ferire Jamie di continuo, per dimenticarne i rifiuti. Non si era assopita subito, nemmeno in quell’occasione, ma lui era riuscito a trattenerla dentro di sé senza scaricarla contro Jamie come avrebbe fatto un tempo.   
Da quando Jamie aveva deciso di dargli una possibilità, per Seb l’idea di fargli del male, anche solo a parole, era diventata il peggiore degli incubi. Non voleva che soffrisse a causa sua, nemmeno quando, più o meno volontariamente, era proprio Jamie che faceva star male lui. Così aveva ingoiato la rabbia e aveva annuito, mentre Jamie gli diceva: «Non è il caso di lasciare la nostra sede del tutto sguarnita, rimarrete in parecchi. E tu ora hai il lavoro, non nel fine settimana, ok, ma non voglio che ti debba preoccupare anche di altro, specie ora che ce la stai mettendo tutta sui libri.»  
La verità, pensava Seb, era solo che lui non sarebbe stato una buona scorta, a differenza del gruppetto di maghi che Jamie aveva scelto da portare con sé. E non avrebbe neppure contribuito a impressionare nessuno.  
Bene, si era detto: Jamie non poteva fare favoritismi, doveva pensare solo al bene del Circolo, aveva le sue responsabilità, che non includevano il trascinarsi dietro l’ultima ruota del carro. Era dura da digerire, ma era una cosa sensata. Jamie era giovanissimo, ma era un capo responsabile, era ovvio che agisse in quel modo. Perciò discorso chiuso, Seb cercava di non rimuginarci su in maniera eccessiva, però vedere Jamie così affaticato era un altro paio di maniche. Quello continuava a farlo ammattire, anche senza star lì a riflettere sui perché e sui percome.  
«Sei stanco» disse, scrutandolo dall’alto in basso con aria critica e ansiosa. «Dovresti andare a dormire.»  
Jamie scosse il capo. «Non ho sonno» affermò deciso.  
Seb gli sedette accanto, senza toccarlo per non essere troppo invadente, ma con una spalla che sfiorava la sua. Per quel che lo riguardava Jamie poteva rimanere seduto sul suo letto anche per ore, anziché tornare in camera sua. Avrebbe voluto che riposasse, ma era disposto a trascorrere così l’intera nottata, se Jamie lo voleva. Se solo fosse anche servito a qualcosa l’avrebbe fatto più che volentieri.  
«Mi dispiace» ammise, cercando di non suonare troppo lamentoso o patetico. «Non sono di grande aiuto, lo so. Non servo a niente quando devi pianificare e non riesco neppure a capire se posso fare qualcosa per farti sentire meno stanco.»  
Jamie gli adagiò il capo sul braccio e si strinse nelle spalle. «Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi per l’incontro, è già tutto organizzato, e per il resto va bene così, Seb. Ho solo bisogno di non pensare a niente per un po’. Non significa che devi sentirti inutile, sei qui, no?»  
Forse in un altro momento a Seb sarebbe davvero bastato. Avrebbe colto la dolcezza delle parole di Jamie e si sarebbe sentito meglio, avrebbe capito il senso esatto di quel che gli era appena stato detto e ne sarebbe stato felice. Ma dentro di lui, evidentemente, si agitava ancora lo scontento per il fatto che sarebbe dovuto rimanere in disparte. Inoltre Jamie continuava a sfiorarsi con la punta delle dita quel che restava del polso sinistro e lui ormai sapeva cosa voleva dire. Jamie faceva così quando era nervoso e quando gli pareva di avvertire la mano che invece non c’era più. Allora mascherava il disagio in quel modo, resistendo alla tentazione di provare a muovere un arto che era andato perduto irrimediabilmente.  
Era una cosa che Seb non riusciva a sopportare. Ogni volta che pensava troppo intensamente alla notte in cui Jamie aveva dovuto sacrificare la mano si sentiva malissimo. Gli pareva di essere ancora più impotente. Non era stato in grado di proteggerlo o di essergli utile in nessun modo, ed ecco il risultato. Un risultato permanente e terribile, anche se la maggior parte delle volte Jamie ci scherzava su, e anche se lui si era sempre sforzato di non dare a vedere quanto orribile si sentiva in certe occasioni.  
Il senso di impotenza che stava provando fu talmente acuito da quella nuova ondata di pensieri negativi, che Seb si ritrovò a sbuffare. «Sono qui, ma non mi sento per niente utile» confessò, anche se di norma non era da lui lamentarsi troppo apertamente. «A parte qualche progresso a scuola e il poco che combino sul lavoro, non sono un gran sostegno per te e per il Circolo e non ho risolto nulla neppure con Tom. Volevo provare a dargli una mano, ma…»  
Si interruppe perché Jamie si era rimesso a sedere diritto e rigido e lo fissava. Aveva qualcosa di non facilmente decifrabile nello sguardo e Seb si morse un labbro pentendosi all’istante di essersi lasciato andare alle recriminazioni. Che bel modo per dimostrarsi meno inadeguato: piangersi addosso anziché tentare di fare qualcosa, se non altro per distrarre Jamie dai suoi pensieri. Visto che era un tale incapace avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene zitto.  
«A me sembra che tu stia facendo un mucchio di cose per lui.» Jamie lo disse con convinzione ma con un tono che Seb non riuscì a trovare consolante. «Parli con lui, disegni con lui, gli hai procurato dei nuovi gessetti…»  
All’improvviso Seb non sapeva cosa rispondere. Avrebbe voluto replicare che, sì, certo, aveva fatto tutte quelle cose, ma nessuna era stata risolutiva, invece rimase in silenzio. C’era qualcosa, nell’espressione di Jamie, o forse nella luce del suo sguardo, che tutto d’un tratto lo intimidiva. Non riusciva a capire di quale argomento stessero discutendo in realtà. Jamie stava tentando di dirgli che lui non era affatto inutile, o provava a spiegargli un concetto completamente diverso?  
Pieno di dubbi e senza riuscire a comprendere esattamente da cosa derivassero, Seb non aprì bocca. Rimase lì a fissare Jamie, aspettando, non sapeva neppure lui bene quale gesto o parola. In effetti, Jamie gli sembrava irritato, ma non riusciva a capire perché.   
Il silenzio si protrasse ancora per qualche istante, e lui pensò che presto sarebbe rimasto solo nella stanza. Così avrebbe imparato a lagnarsi come uno stupido. Jamie si sarebbe alzato da un momento all’altro e se ne sarebbe andato. Invece rimase e, rompendo bruscamente quella sorta di pausa muta e guardinga, gli chiese a bruciapelo: «Quel tizio, Tom, gli hai parlato molto di me?»  
Seb si sentì in dovere di rassicuralo e scosse il capo. «No» disse. «Abbiamo parlato di te solo una volta di sfuggita.»  
Non capiva perché Jamie fosse seccato con esattezza, ma si disse che, evidentemente, non era felice di essere l’oggetto delle sue conversazioni con Tom. Certo sapeva essere un tipo riservato, ma cosa temeva che potessero essersi detti? Pensava che lui si sarebbe messo a raccontare in giro dettagli privati? Era quasi sul punto di rassicurarlo al riguardo, per quanto l’idea lo lasciasse un po’ stranito, ma Jamie parlò per primo.  
«Però avantieri sapeva chi ero» ribatté, sembrando ancora più contrariato dopo aver ricevuto la sua risposta. «Era come se mi avesse addirittura già visto.»  
Seb davvero non riusciva a capirci granché, ma si affrettò a rispondere: «Ha solo visto un tuo ritratto. Uno schizzo, in effetti. Ha chiesto chi eri e…»  
Jamie parve irrigidirsi ancora di più. Socchiuse gli occhi, e si voltò verso di lui. Aveva una gamba ancora piegata, le dita strette in modo nervoso intorno alla caviglia, e l’altra era distesa, il piede giù dal letto come se stesse sul serio decidendo se alzarsi o meno. «Gli hai mostrato un mio ritratto?»  
Seb si accorse di aver solo peggiorato le cose. La discussione iniziava a lasciarlo parecchio frastornato.   
«Gli ho… » esordì confuso, ma poi si riprese almeno un po’. «No! Non gli ho mostrato niente, ero in bagno, si è messo a sfogliare il mio libro di matematica. Di solito non faccio schizzi sui libri, lo sai. Non capiterà più che ti disegni su un libro, ok? È stato solo un caso. Tom ha visto il ritratto e ha chiesto chi eri. Cosa dovevo fare?»  
«Cosa gli hai risposto?» Jamie aveva un’espressione sempre incupita e lui non riusciva a indovinare davvero cosa significasse.  
Avrebbe voluto toccarlo, ma non ne trovò il coraggio. «Che sei… » Dirlo a Tom in confronto era stato fin troppo facile, ma ripeterlo davanti a Jamie era così complicato da farlo sentire più stupido e goffo che mai. «Che noi… che stiamo…» Non riusciva a concludere e avrebbe solo voluto che Jamie glielo leggesse in viso. Che sentisse in qualche modo con quanta intensità lui avrebbe voluto avere la sicurezza necessaria per dire semplicemente: «Gli ho detto che sei il mio ragazzo, la persona che amo».  
Invece non ci riusciva. Non poteva. Gli sembrava che fosse sbagliato perché, in fondo, Jamie non gli aveva mai detto «Ti amo», e magari considerava la loro relazione come una tentativo non ancora definitivo. Sì, era molto probabile che considerasse lui e la loro storia come ancora in prova. Ne avrebbe avuto ogni ragione e ogni diritto, considerato tutto il male che Seb gli aveva fatto in passato. Definirlo il proprio ragazzo forse era solo un’illusione egoistica e un po’ sciocca. «Gli ho detto che ci frequentiamo» concluse, faticando per un attimo a guardare Jamie negli occhi.  
Pensò che a quel punto lui se ne sarebbe andato davvero, e rimase del tutto spiazzato nel sentirsi afferrare per la t-shirt, proprio al centro del petto, e trascinare in un bacio che era quasi un morso aggressivo. Un attimo dopo si ritrovò disteso sul letto con Jamie seduto a cavalcioni sul suo stomaco. A quanto pareva volendo Jamie riusciva a bloccargli i polsi in alto sulla testa anche con una mano sola e l’alone del suo potenziale magico era diventato visibile, elettrico e azzurrognolo come quando era in collera o molto eccitato. In qualche modo non sembrava più nemmeno stanco e assonnato come poco prima.  
«Non me ne importa niente» annunciò con uno strano mezzo sorriso non proprio allegro. «In questo momento non mi interessa del Circolo, non mi interessa del tuo amico Tom e di nient’altro. Non ho voglia di dormire, o di parlare, ho voglia di scopare, Seb. Ho solo voglia di scopare.»  
Lui sobbalzò come se le ultime parole fossero state una frustata, e non solo perché, malgrado tutto, le aveva trovate eccitanti. Jamie non era mai stato tanto crudo prima di allora. Non avevano mai fatto sesso di quel tipo, durante un litigio o comunque nel bel mezzo di qualcosa di molto simile. «No!» si ribellò, cercando di liberare le braccia.   
Jamie lo lasciò andare all’istante come se si fosse appena scottato. «Capisco» replicò. Scivolò di lato e poi si alzò lentamente in piedi. Pareva deluso e perfino un po’ malinconico.  
Seb scosse il capo. «Io no» rispose. «Non capisco cosa ti prende, ma non voglio farlo mentre sei incazzato con me e senza nemmeno sapere perché. Non ci riesco.»   
Non sperava di ottenere un risultato positivo, ma se non altro Jamie tornò a sedersi sul bordo del letto. «Non voglio farlo perché… » Aveva di nuovo un’aria molto stanca, ma in modo diverso da prima e, almeno all’apparenza, più che altro psicologico. «Non ce l’ho con te, Seb.»  
Non era una bugia, ma non era neppure la verità. Seb glielo lesse negli occhi, ma prima che potesse chiedere: «Dimmi cosa ti ho fatto? Per favore», Jamie gli accarezzò una guancia e si sforzò di sorridergli.  
Tutto il suo viso si addolcì così tanto che a Seb quasi si bloccò il respiro. «Voglio farlo con te e basta.» La voce di Jamie era roca e un po’ tremolante e lui non capiva quale fosse il motivo. A differenza di un attimo prima, però, sentì che in quel momento Jamie era del tutto sincero. «Voglio solo stare qui con te e poi addormentarmi e non pensare più a niente.»  
Seb allungò d’istinto le braccia per attirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo piano, con il cuore in gola e gli occhi chiusi con fin troppa foga.   
Si sentì un vigliacco. Una parte del suo cuore gli suggeriva di domandare prima un perché e di cercare di comprendere i motivi della strana discussione appena conclusa e, soprattutto, del fastidio che aveva colto in Jamie, ma non disse una sola parola. Non ne fu capace. Riusciva solo a ripetersi che Jamie voleva essere stretto, amato e poi cullato e protetto, ed era un piccolo miracolo che chiedesse proprio a lui di farlo. Era davvero un piccolo miracolo e lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di farlo diventare realtà.


	6. Il fantasma di una carezza

 

Seb non ebbe modo di scoprire quale fosse stato il motivo dell’irritazione di Jamie, ma nei giorni successivi non poté comunque preoccuparsene più di tanto. La notte in cui avevano discusso non c’era più stata alcuna occasione per riparlarne. Fare l’amore e addormentarsi nello stesso letto aveva spento la tensione e, l’indomani mattina, Seb aveva trovato Jamie già in piedi e vestito.   
Seduto sul bordo del materasso, Jamie era stato intento a guardarlo. Di norma succedeva il contrario. Quasi ogni volta che dormivano insieme, Seb si svegliava per primo e non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di osservare Jamie ancora immerso nel sonno. In momenti come quello non aveva mai paura di fare la mossa sbagliata o di poter essere respinto, non si sentiva goffo o inadeguato. Semmai a volte gli pareva di essere fuori posto, perché non riusciva a convincersi che tutto fosse cambiato e che Jamie lo volesse esattamente lì dov’era. La fitta di malinconia che ne derivava, però, non era mai sufficiente a sommergere e a zittire la sensazione di calore che provava nell’essere lì accanto a Jamie e nel sentirlo così vicino, magari con le gambe ancora intrecciate alle sue, o comunque con i corpi che si sfioravano.  
In quelle occasioni Seb restava a guardarlo e cercava di imprimersi nella memoria ogni singolo dettaglio, non importava se Jamie dormiva come un angioletto con le gote leggermente arrossate per il tepore che lo avvolgeva o se, invece, era un po’ stravolto e del tutto spettinato, oppure se aveva piccole occhiaie scure che gli segnavano gli occhi ancora chiusi. Seb lo guardava e riusciva a non pensare a niente e a non provare alcun doloroso senso di inadeguatezza, almeno fino a quando non era costretto a svegliarlo.  
Essere lui quello che veniva fissato mentre dormiva era talmente inusuale che, nell’accorgersene, aveva sobbalzato ed era quasi caduto dal letto. D’un tratto era arrossito e aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Poi si era praticamente catapultato giù dal materasso, tirandosi dietro il piumino per ricoprirsi, come se Jamie non l’avesse mai visto nudo. Un secondo dopo era fuggito in bagno dopo aver mugugnato un «Buongiorno» quasi incomprensibile mentre lasciava la stanza.  
Più tardi lui e Jamie erano andati a scuola insieme, come ormai capitava ogni giorno. Jamie gli era sembrato di nuovo sereno, così, alla lunga, si era scordato di chiedergli ulteriori spiegazioni. Forse aveva avuto anche un po’ paura di farlo e di sentirsi rispondere in una maniera tale da ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di una nuova crisi. Così aveva preferito mantenere il ritrovato equilibrio e si era concentrato più che altro sul tentativo di non fare o dire nulla che potesse ferire o irritare di nuovo Jamie.  
Dopodiché le cose sembravano essere cambiate addirittura in meglio, perché Jamie aveva preso l’inedita, ma per Seb piacevolissima, abitudine di passare in negozio all’orario di chiusura per tornare a casa con lui. A Seb piaceva la nuova routine, lo faceva sentire bene e gli erano bastati tre soli giorni per abituarcisi.  
Nel frattempo qualcosa pareva essersi smosso anche con Tom. Sembrava che la diffidenza fosse stata superata quasi completamente e tutto d’un tratto. Due giorni prima, ad esempio, era stato Tom il primo ad approfittare di una pausa sigaretta per dirgli: «Faccio diciotto anni a maggio». Poi aveva riso nel notare l’espressione stupita sul suo viso. «Tanto lo so che hai voglia di chiedermelo da un pezzo» aveva aggiunto con aria genuinamente divertita.  
L’indomani pomeriggio gli aveva addirittura raccontato che veniva da Reading, che era orfano dall’età di otto anni e che non aveva nemmeno un solo parente in vita, anche se a sentir lui non gli importava. «Non è che volevo per forza una nuova famiglia» aveva concluso, rabbuiandosi comunque più di quanto doveva essere stato nei suoi progetti iniziali. «Lo so che la gente vuole solo i bambini piccoli, mi bastava un posto qualunque. Uno tranquillo, ma non quelli in cui mi hanno mandato. Erano orribili. Gli altri ragazzi, i tizi dell’affidamento, tutti. Alla metà non importava niente, solo dei soldi che ne si mettevano in tasca, e l’altra metà era peggio. E poi alla fine ero stufo di sentirmi dire che ero una stupida checca e un selvaggio disobbediente e ingrato. Mi ero rotto anche dei pugni e di tutto il resto. Ho spaccato il naso a uno stronzo e sono venuto via mentre sua moglie strillava che mi faceva arrestare.»  
Seb si era sforzato di non indagare ulteriormente – non in quel momento, se non altro – sul senso delle parole “tutto il resto”, e aveva ingoiato la rabbia che si era sentito crescere dentro al pensiero degli insulti e delle percosse. Per quel che lo riguardava quelle ultime gli erano state quasi sempre risparmiate, gli insulti no, invece. “Piccolo mostro” era stato uno degli epiteti con cui era stato definito più spesso, durante l’infanzia. Nel suo caso perfino l’essere gay, omofobi o meno che fossero tutti coloro con cui aveva avuto a che fare, era sempre passato in secondo piano. La diversità che più l’aveva condannato era sempre stata la magia. Ironico, considerando che non ne possedeva comunque abbastanza per sentirsi sempre a suo totale agio tra i suoi veri simili.  
In ogni caso era quello il motivo per cui non era mai stato accettato, e il solo vantaggio che ne avesse mai tratto era stato il potenziale deterrente che ne derivava. Praticamente nessuno, dopo aver visto le strane cose che accadevano intorno a lui e a causa sua, aveva abbastanza fegato per alzare le mani e tentare di picchiarlo. Seb li aveva sempre terrorizzati tutti, e se ne era reso conto ogni singola volta. Saperlo l’aveva ferito a lungo e molto più a fondo di quanto avesse mai confessato ad anima viva, anche se ogni tanto aveva goduto di una sorta di magra consolazione nel vedere quanto era capace di atterrire chi non lo accettava e si rifiutava di amarlo.   
Per Tom doveva essere stato ancora più difficile tenersi a galla. In ogni caso lui era stato se non altro lieto che Tom avesse deciso di parlargliene, e aveva sperato che la cosa potesse almeno servirgli da sfogo. In cambio gli aveva raccontato un po’ di sé, pur omettendo completamente il fatto di essere un mago.  
«Ora vivi con il tuo ragazzo?» Era stata la sola domanda che Tom gli aveva posto dopo averlo ascoltato.   
Seb era stato indeciso su cosa rispondere e per più di un motivo, non ultimo il fatto che, se davvero a Jamie non andava di essere oggetto delle sue conversazioni con Tom, lui intendeva rispettare il più possibile la sua privacy. «Non proprio» aveva concluso, rendendosi conto che non era un granché come risposta.   
Tom infatti non era parso del tutto soddisfatto. «Però hai parlato di tornare insieme a casa» aveva puntualizzato, infatti, dimostrando tra l’altro una memoria notevole.  
Seb si era dovuto arrendere, almeno in parte. Tom aveva deciso di aprirsi con lui e, se lui invece si fosse chiuso a riccio, si sarebbe dimostrato un insensibile e un ingrato. «Sto con gente che si prende cura di me e Jamie vive con noi. Ma abbiamo stanze diverse e…» Era stato il massimo di sincerità che aveva potuto concedere, non senza imbarazzo. «Non è come vivere insieme io e lui soli, come una coppia.»  
Spiegato in quel modo era suonato strano e un po’ triste, ma nello stesso tempo lui si era detto che invece era una cosa enorme: aveva una casa, aveva Jamie, o per lo meno aveva una possibilità con lui, e per la maggior parte del tempo vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto. Non era una bugia che ciascuno dei due avesse la sua stanza, ok, ma negli ultimi tempi, in realtà, Jamie aveva dormito quasi sempre nel suo letto e tra le sue braccia. A pensarci gli era parso davvero qualcosa di incredibile.  
Mentre lui si era perso in quella riflessione, Tom aveva finito la sigaretta, dando un paio di tiri vigorosi e profondi, aveva spento la cicca sotto la suola delle scarpe da tennis e poi, senza la minima remora gli aveva chiesto: «Quindi è orfano anche lui?»  
Seb aveva dovuto riprendersi e aveva scosso il capo. «Ha perso sua madre, ma ha ancora suo padre e sua sorella. È… » Non gli era parso giusto addentrarsi nei dettagli e, anche per quel motivo, non era stato facile provare a spiegare. Alla fine aveva concluso, sperando che Tom non si offendesse in nessun modo: «È complicato, ma è anche personale. Riguarda lui, intendo. Non può vivere con loro, insomma, ma non posso raccontarti perché, mi dispiace».  
Tom a quanto pareva aveva capito e non aveva deciso di tirar su nuovi muri difensivi o di ripristinare un maggiore distacco. Ma era rimasto curioso, Seb se ne era reso conto. Perciò il pomeriggio successivo non rimase stupito nel sentirlo tornare alla carica e chiedere, nella pausa tra una boccata di fumo e l’altra: «Il tuo ragazzo, Jamie, cosa gli è successo alla mano?»  
Il fatto di non essere stupito da una domanda tanto diretta e riguardante Jamie, però, non impedì a Seb di sentire che il suo stomaco faceva una capriola per via del tema specifico che Tom aveva appena toccato.  
La smorfia sul suo viso, evidentemente, non passò inosservata. Tom lasciò cadere a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta ormai consumato e gli sfiorò un braccio con le dita, senza però toccarlo davvero. Fu un contatto a malapena accennato, come il fantasma di una carezza vera. «Ok» si scusò con un tono sincero e un po’ triste. «Non sono affari miei, mi dispiace, non dovevo dire niente. Mi dispiace. È che si nota e…»  
Seb si morse un labbro con fin troppa foga. «Si vede così tanto?» domandò, accorgendosi di avere la voce arrochita. Era una domanda stupida di cui conosceva già la risposta. Coglieva gli sguardi della gente, a scuola e ovunque, perfino per strada, e notava anche che spesso Jamie fingeva di ignorarli ma ne era comunque toccato. Sapeva che una menomazione di quel tipo era più che evidente, specie dal momento che Jamie era ancora un ragazzo e per di più un ragazzo di quelli che attiravano facilmente l’attenzione, e non solo perché era davvero carino. Di tutte quelle cose Seb era consapevole eccome, ma era la prima volta che qualcuno aveva il coraggio di dire a voce alta una cosa simile. Per certi versi era meglio dei soliti bisbigli impietositi, ma per altri era terribile e insopportabile.  
«Seb, scusa, sul serio.» Tom iniziava a suonare molto preoccupato e più che mai dispiaciuto. «Dovevo stare zitto. Non volevo farti stare male.»  
Lui non riusciva a volergliene, era con se stesso che ce l’aveva davvero. «Non sei tu» rispose, stringendo con forza la ringhiera di ferro battuto che delimitava le scale. Le nocche sbiancarono ma nemmeno se ne accorse. «È colpa mia. Sono io, Tom, è colpa mia.»  
Si sentì toccare una spalla. In maniera incerta Tom stava cercando il giusto approccio nell’evidente tentativo di essergli di qualche conforto. «Non so che tipo di incidente è successo» stava provando a dire, «ma di sicuro non è colpa tua.»  
Seb scosse il capo. Avrebbe voluto convincersi di quel che Tom aveva appena affermato e, il più delle volte, quando era con Jamie e lo vedeva sorridere ci riusciva, ma non sempre era facile. Non lo era mai, se ci ripensava da solo, lontano dalle braccia di Jamie e dal suo sguardo che, per fortuna, non aveva mai implicato nessun biasimo nei suoi confronti in relazione a quella specifica perdita. D’altro canto non aveva senso continuare quel discorso e lasciare che Tom si sentisse a disagio per avergli domandato di qualcosa che lui non poteva nemmeno spiegargli. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Di sicuro non la verità.  
«Avrei solo voluto proteggerlo» fu il massimo che riuscì ad ammettere. Non poteva dire a Tom che a volte si odiava per il fatto che la sua magia era così debole da averlo lasciato del tutto in balia di Gerald la notte in cui Jamie aveva dovuto tagliarsi una mano. La sola idea di causare la morte di qualcuno di norma lo agghiacciava, ma se lui fosse stato abbastanza potente con tutta probabilità Gerald non sarebbe sopravvissuto dopo quello che aveva fatto a Jamie. Anzi, a Jamie non sarebbe successo proprio niente.  
Tom questo però non poteva neppure immaginarlo e, esattamente come Seb si era aspettato non capì ciò che lui intendeva. «Non è colpa tua» ripeté, con un tono concitato. «Un incidente è un incidente. Scusami se ho chiesto, ok? È proprio vero che non so mai tenere chiusa questa cazzo di bocca, ma ora sto zitto, ok? Scusa.»  
Seb si voltò per poterlo fissare negli occhi e scosse il capo. «Non importa, non ti devi scusare.» Lo pensava davvero ma non riusciva a ritrovare la tranquillità che avrebbe voluto mostrare.  
Tom non era stupido e, ovviamente, era in grado di accorgersene. «Faccio sempre casini.» Lo disse tirando un po’ su col naso e con l’aria di chi è sul serio dispiaciuto. «Dovrei levarmi di torno, così la smetto di farti venire in mente cose brutte.»  
Per un attimo sembrò davvero sul punto di alzarsi dal gradino su cui erano seduti, ma prima che Seb potesse dire qualunque cosa parve ripensarci. Anziché andarsene Tom allungò un braccio a circondare le sue spalle. Il gesto fu così guardingo che Seb non riuscì a notare altro che l’ansia da rifiuto che trasmetteva. La riconosceva perché l’aveva provata un sacco di volte. Era quell’ansia che era capace di trasformare anche il gesto più innocuo nell’impresa più difficile del mondo.   
Di sicuro Tom voleva consolarlo ma si stava anche chiedendo se lui l’avrebbe allontanato. Magari si domandava se a lui non desse fastidio toccare un barbone. Seb sapeva come ci si sentiva e non fece nulla per sottrarsi a quella specie di goffo abbraccio. Invece anche se non ne aveva alcuna voglia sorrise, cercando di trasmettere a Tom il messaggio che andava tutto bene.  
«Non importa» ripeté, picchiettando sull’accendino perché si incastrasse dentro il pacchetto delle sigarette prima di rimetterlo in tasca. «A volte quando ci penso è davvero orribile, ma non posso farci niente e alla fine Jamie sta bene, conta solo questo.»  
La verità era che, all’improvviso, aveva voglia di lasciare che Tom lo abbracciasse davvero e forse anche di piangere un po’, perché erano passati mesi ma certe ferite erano ancora più recenti di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. E perché, anche ora che con Jamie le cose erano così diverse, a volte si chiedeva se era tutto vero e se era destinato a durare. Rivedere in Tom la paura di sentirsi spingere via non l’aveva certo aiutato a sentirsi meglio.  
Tutti i “No” che aveva ricevuto erano ancora lì in fondo al suo stomaco, mai digeriti del tutto. Se ne stavano in un angolo, avviluppati l’uno all’altro come una matassa di filo metallico troppo stretta e tagliente e, ogni tanto, tornavano a farsi sentire quando lui meno se l’aspettava. Lo pungolavano, lo ferivano e gli davano l’impressione di non avere il minimo controllo su niente. Come se, in fondo, non ci fosse la minima certezza che un giorno qualcuno non li avrebbe tirati fuori a forza dal suo intimo e avrebbe cominciato a usarli contro di lui. Come se tutte le porte e tutte le braccia che si erano aperte per lui potessero ricominciare a richiudersi sdegnose al suo solo passaggio. Non c’era nulla di razionale in quel tipo di pensieri, Seb lo sapeva, ma quando arrivavano a tormentarlo non era facile controllarli.  
«Grazie» disse e lasciò che Tom rendesse quel mezzo abbraccio un po’ più saldo. Per un istante non si mosse, poi cercò di nuovo di sorridere. «Direi che è ora che inizi a sistemare il negozio per la chiusura» annunciò mentre si alzava con lentezza, per evitare che Tom pensasse che stava scappando via da lui.  
Solo quando fu in piedi, per puro caso, sollevò lo sguardo e vide Jamie ritto davanti al portone di un palazzo, dall’altro lato della strada. Era in anticipo.  
Seb si rese conto all’istante di quanto aveva bisogno di vederlo e di quanto era importante l’averlo trovato lì, pronto ad andarlo a prendere per tornare a casa. Attraversò la strada di corsa, senza nemmeno pensare a quel che stava facendo. Desiderava solo raggiungerlo.  
«Jamie» disse, sfiorandogli un braccio con la mano e poi stringendo un po’. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma non si era ancora abituato all’idea che avrebbe potuto farlo anche in pubblico. Nascondersi non era esattamente un comportamento da Jamie. Si limitò a sorridergli, e fu un sorriso vero, a differenza di quelli che si era sforzato di simulare pochi minuti prima.   
Jamie, invece, sembrava nervoso e di nuovo molto stanco. «Avrebbe dovuto restare a casa» pensò Seb. «Fare una doccia e rilassarsi anziché perdere tempo a venirmi a prendere.»  
Gli sorrise ancora una volta. «Chiudo in un attimo e ce ne andiamo» lo rassicurò correndo via verso il negozio. Quando arrivò sui gradini si accorse che Tom se n’era andato, ma non ci fece realmente caso. Era quasi ora di cena e non voleva che Jamie dovesse aspettare.


	7. Un appuntamento inaspettato

 

 

Seb sapeva che non era bello fissare le persone in un certo modo, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla mano di Jamie e dal modo irrequieto in cui le sue dita continuavano a maneggiare il trancio di pizza che avevano appena sollevato dal piatto. La cameriera li aveva appena serviti e la pizza era davvero rovente, ma quello non sembrava essere il solo motivo per cui Jamie continuava a tenere la sua fetta di margherita come se fosse stata un tizzone acceso e non si decideva ad assaggiarne nemmeno un boccone.  
«Smetti subito di fissarlo» si disse Seb, costringendosi a risollevare lo sguardo verso l’alto. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era che Jamie si convincesse che lui lo stava osservando perché lo riteneva impacciato o incapace di mangiare senza il suo aiuto.  
La menomazione che Jamie aveva subito, in effetti, aveva creato qualche problema di quel tipo e più di una volta, soprattutto al principio, ma Seb era sempre stato in grado di mascherare il proprio turbamento e, se necessario, di rendersi utile senza farglielo pesare. Jamie non aveva alcun bisogno che lui si comportasse come una mammina invadente e che tagliasse il cibo al suo posto o che lo aiutasse con bottoni, stringhe e lacci dei vestiti o delle scarpe. No, Jamie se la cavava da solo, o al peggio con l’aiuto della magia, quando poteva usarla, e detestava essere compatito o trattato come un invalido.  
Inoltre Seb era convintissimo che non fosse nemmeno quel tipo di difficoltà che rendeva tanto nervosi i gesti del suo commensale. Doveva esserci qualcos’altro. Lo sentiva nell’aria, ma non riusciva a capire di cosa potesse trattarsi. Notarlo lo faceva sentire a disagio e si detestava un po’ nel rendersene conto.  
Era a cena fuori insieme a Jamie ed era un evento non poi tanto comune. Non voleva sciuparlo mettendosi in mente idee che forse erano solo sue paranoie, ma non riusciva a levarsi di dosso la sensazione che qualcosa non stesse andando per il verso giusto. Eppure era stato così felice, solo mezz’ora prima, quando Jamie gli aveva chiesto se aveva voglia di fermarsi a cenare in una pizzeria vicina al negozio, prima di rientrare.  
Forse quello che gli trasmetteva ansia era il silenzio. Lui e Jamie non si erano detti che poche parole da quando erano stati fatti accomodare al tavolo. Cercò gli occhi di Jamie e gli parve che ci fosse qualcosa di strano anche nel suo sguardo. Lo vide dare un morso svogliato alla fetta di pizza e poi riappoggiarla nel piatto.  
«L’ultimo incontro con il Circolo di Birmingham è andato davvero bene.» Era una constatazione positiva, ma Jamie non l’aveva detto come se ne fosse realmente soddisfatto. «Credo che dovremmo allargare ancora di più il raggio…»  
«Il che vuol dire che starai fuori tutti i finesettimana anziché solo uno ogni tanto.» A un tratto a Seb stava passando la fame. Forse non avrebbe dovuto fare una simile osservazione e metterci così tanta enfasi, ma non era proprio riuscito a tacere.  
Lo sguardo di Jamie si fece più acuto, o almeno così parve a lui che non poté fare a meno di domandarsi il perché. L’aveva infastidito implicando il proprio dispiacere per tutte le occasioni in cui Jamie avrebbe dovuto essere lontano?  
«Non tutti e in ogni caso non è questo il problema» fu la risposta che Seb non si aspettava.  
Jamie in quel momento aveva una strana espressione. Pareva che in realtà non solo non si fosse offeso per le sue parole ma che, addirittura, ne fosse stato in qualche modo compiaciuto. Ma sembrava anche che qualcosa lo impensierisse ancora e che stesse cercando di non pensarci.  
«Il problema» disse dopo una brevissima pausa, «è che non ho mai più di due o tre giorni in cui occuparmi di queste cose, a meno di non saltare la scuola, cosa che è fuori discussione, almeno per ora. E non è detto che due o tre giorni bastino. Con il tempo vorrei allargare la cosa a tutti i Circoli dell’isola. Temo che passerò le vacanze invernali in viaggio…»  
Seb lo vide fare una smorfia come se l’idea non gli sorridesse più di tanto, però notò anche che aveva ripreso la sua fetta di pizza e che finalmente sembrava aver ritrovato la voglia di assaggiarla. Lo osservò darle un morso e iniziare a masticare piano, come se si fosse rassegnato all’inevitabilità dell’opzione che aveva appena annunciato e avesse deciso che tanto valeva distrarsi e godersi la cena.  
Di sicuro Jamie aveva molti più pensieri e responsabilità con cui fare i conti di quante non ne avesse lui. Una marea di problemi in più di quelli di qualunque adolescente medio, e si trattava di quel tipo di questioni che l’adolescente medio non avrebbe mai potuto neppure immaginare di dover risolvere. Lui avrebbe dovuto solo appoggiarlo senza condizioni, invece si sentì chiudere lo stomaco al pensiero che Jamie sarebbe stato via per tutta la durata delle vacanze, comprese quelle di Natale, e lui non avrebbe potuto fare altro che aspettare di vederlo tornare, senza potergli stare accanto e senza essergli utile in nessun modo. «Indici una riunione» si azzardò a proporre. «Fai venire qui gli altri Circoli. Convocali a Londra.»  
Jamie scosse il capo e si ripulì le labbra con il tovagliolo prima di bere un lungo sorso di cola. «Ci ho pensato» rispose con l’aria seria e sincera di chi l’ha fatto davvero, «però non credo che funzionerebbe. La maggior parte di loro avrebbe la falsa impressione che la mia intenzione sia di mettere le mani su tutti i Circoli e, anche se il potere mi piace, non è per niente quello che ho in mente. E poi la maggior parte di loro si sentirebbero sfidati e non verrebbero. Penserebbero che non ho la forza per costringerli. O peggio ancora la prenderebbero come una provocazione e potrebbero crearsi alleanze pericolose contro il nostro Circolo. Averli tutti insieme a Londra non sarebbe affatto sicuro.»  
Jamie parlava a voce bassa, ovviamente, come ogni volta che discuteva di cose simili con lui in un luogo pubblico. Seb, invece, fece fatica a non alzare la voce quando ribatté: «Ma tu hai Nick! Voglio dire… hai davvero la forza necessaria per…»  
Jamie all’improvviso scoppiò a ridere. «Posto che io _abbia_ Nick, e ti consiglio di non dire mai una cosa simile davanti a lui o ad Alan» lo ammonì, sorridendo per poi tornare serio tutto d’un tratto prima di finire la frase, «non vuol dire che sarei mai disposto a _usarlo_.» Si schiarì la gola e riprese. «No, decisamente no. Nick è un’ottima sicurezza da avere accanto, un elemento di dissuasione come pochi, ma anche se fosse lui a chiedermi di farlo non lo scatenerei mai contro un Circolo a meno che non ci sia un motivo davvero grave. E nemmeno Alan lascerebbe succedere una cosa del genere, per non parlare di Mae. No… e lo sai anche tu che non è questo né il modo né il punto.»  
Seb fu costretto suo malgrado ad annuire. «Allora ogni volta che parti lascia venire anche me, per favore» avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non riuscì a trovare il coraggio. In fondo lui e Jamie erano a cena fuori, da soli, e lui non aveva nessun desiderio di rovinare tutto sentendosi rispondere l’ennesimo «No». Si decise a iniziare anche lui a mangiare e non fece poi molto altro per un bel pezzo, cercando di godersi la pizza e il fatto che Jamie avesse cambiato discorso e si fosse messo a parlare della scuola e, in generale, del più e del meno.  
Naturalmente non rimase del tutto in silenzio mentre Jamie sosteneva la conversazione, ma non prese l’iniziativa di tornare sul discorso del Circolo e dei viaggi che i progetti di Jamie avrebbero comportato. Mancava ancora parecchio prima di Natale, si disse, e comunque perfino a dover sacrificare ogni singolo fine settimana c’erano tutti gli altri giorni su cui contare. E le notti, per quanto faticasse a convincersene. Lui e Jamie sarebbero andati a scuola insieme, si sarebbero visti nelle pause tra una lezione e l’altra, sarebbero potuti tornare a casa insieme dopo la chiusura del negozio, avrebbero dormito insieme, se lo desideravano e, volendo, avrebbero potuto rendere occasioni come quella cena in pizzeria molto più frequenti. Seb si convinse che sarebbe stato davvero egoista lamentarsi. Jamie gli stava già concedendo molto più di quanto avrebbe mai osato sperare.  
Finì la sua pizza, sollevò il bicchiere come in una sorta di brindisi e gli sorrise. Jamie ricambiò il sorriso. Ciononostante a lui parve ancora una volta un po’ stanco o forse leggermente nervoso. Spiò le sue dita che tracciavano linee immaginarie sulla stoffa rossa e bianca della tovaglia e gli venne voglia di prenderlo per mano. Per una volta si ritrovò a farlo quasi in automatico, complice il fatto che la distanza che li separava era solo di pochi centimetri. Il gesto gli trasmise una piccola scossa inaspettata, forse anche perché Jamie reagì stringendo in modo nitido e quasi concitato.  
Seb si rese conto che doveva baciarlo. Gli capitava spesso di avvertire questo tipo di urgenza, era successo un sacco di volte anche quando ancora Jamie non aveva nemmeno il sospetto di un suo interessamento. A quell’epoca per lui avvertire un simile stimolo era stato terribile.  
Seb ricordava ancora la sensazione. Se si fosse soffermato a pensarci avrebbe potuto rivedere Jamie in uno di quei momenti e avrebbe risentito il fremito incontrollabile che gli aveva percorso la spina dorsale mentre cercava di controllarsi. Rammentava volte in cui Jamie era sembrato irraggiungibile e così bello da fermargli il cuore, dritto come un fuso mentre lo fronteggiava con l’aria sfrontata di chi non si arrenderà mai. Certi giorni lui si era ritrovato a fissare le linee, delicate e nello stesso tempo fermissime, del suo mento sollevato in una ribellione orgogliosa e aveva sentito le dita formicolare per la voglia quasi incontenibile di afferrare il cotone viola della sua camicia, torcerlo e premerselo addosso.  
Ma non aveva mai osato farlo. Solo in un’occasione aveva baciato Jamie senza il suo permesso ed era stato così sconvolto da odiarsi anche più del previsto quando tutto era finito. Considerava quella notte come una delle peggiori della sua vita, ma in realtà non andava affatto fiero neppure delle varie volte in cui si era trattenuto. Certo, in nessuno di quei frangenti aveva costretto Jamie a baciarlo, ma per reazione l’aveva sempre ferito. Aveva sempre aperto bocca per sferzarlo, in modo di non dover pensare a quanto lo voleva e per sentirsi meno debole e spacciato al pensiero che non l’avrebbe mai avuto.  
Il tempo era passato e le cose erano cambiate, ma l’intensità del desiderio non si era minimamente smorzata. Seb moriva dalla voglia di dire che era felice di quella semplice, stupida cena in pizzeria, e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra di Jamie. Sapere quanto erano morbide non lo aiutava. «Possiamo andarcene?» chiese senza riuscire a mascherare l’urgenza.  
Jamie sciolse l’intreccio delle dita che ancora li legava e parve sul punto di protestare. «Credevo…» disse, ma poi scosse il capo. «Certo.»  
Seb non fece molto caso alla sua reazione, impegnato com’era a precederlo nel tirare fuori i soldi per il conto. Ignorò ogni tentativo di Jamie di pagare la sua parte e si ritrovò quasi a trascinarlo fuori per strada. Quella sorta di appuntamento inaspettato era stato un piccolo regalo e lui l’aveva davvero gradito, ma avvertiva ancora un desiderio fortissimo di stringere Jamie tra le braccia e dimenticarsi di tutto al mondo tranne che della sua bocca. Forse si sarebbe anche azzardato a baciarlo lì nel locale, ma non avrebbe certo potuto metterci l’impeto che desiderava.  
Nemmeno si accorse di averlo ripreso per mano non appena uscito dalla pizzeria e di esserselo letteralmente trascinato dietro nel vano di un portone semichiuso. Gli allacciò le braccia intorno alla vita e socchiuse gli occhi mentre si sporgeva in avanti con le labbra già dischiuse.  
Jamie emise una sorta di sospiro ma non chiuse gli occhi, anche se rimase come in attesa, con la testa un po’ inclinata da un lato. Seb lo vide tormentarsi il labro inferiore tra i denti e, anche se fu solo un istante, bastò a fargli perdere il coraggio di baciarlo e basta. Invece appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e abbassò le palpebre cercando di calmarsi anche se non riusciva a capire come mai, tutto d’un tratto, si sentiva tanto agitato. «Posso…?» chiese, sentendosi stupido e senza speranza, ma incapace di muovere un dito senza permesso.  
Se solo non gli fosse sembrato che qualcosa si stesse agitando sotto la superficie dei pensieri di Jamie sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice, ma era sin dall’inizio della serata che aveva la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di non detto. A momenti tutto era semplicemente perfetto e poi arrivavano attimi come quello e Seb non riusciva a capire, però sentiva che c’era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto afferrare.  
Jamie annuì alla sua richiesta e gli sfiorò una guancia con le dita. Un istante dopo Seb si sentì trascinare in un bacio fin troppo simile a quello che aveva continuato a desiderare.  
Non lo stupì che fosse stato Jamie, alla fine, a prendere l’iniziativa, si sentì solo un po’ più stupido, vulnerabile e forse anche egoista. Magari, mentre lui continuava a elucubrare in quel modo, Jamie aveva solo bisogno di non pensare a niente e di scaricare la stanchezza facendosi stringere e viziare un po’. Forse era sciocco tormentarsi quando la sola cosa giusta da fare sarebbe stato rassicurarlo ed evitare di essere un ulteriore peso sulle sue spalle.  
Iniziò a ricambiare davvero il bacio e prese ad accarezzargli i capelli e le spalle. Non faceva troppo freddo e comunque con Jamie tra le braccia la sola cosa che Seb sentiva era tepore. Sarebbe rimasto a baciarlo in quell’androne buio anche per ore. Rese il bacio un po’ più casto e gli accarezzò con le labbra anche il mento e uno zigomo. La consapevolezza di poterlo fare lo colpì dal niente in pieno petto come spesso gli succedeva da quando stavano insieme.  
Avrebbe dovuto smettere di provare quella sensazione e iniziare ad abituarsi al fatto che ora poteva avvicinarsi a Jamie quando voleva, che poteva parlargli senza che nessuno dei due dovesse per forza ferire l’altro per difendersi, che poteva toccarlo e baciarlo e respirarne il profumo. Di sicuro avrebbe dovuto smettere di stupirsi sempre così tanto e nei momenti più impensati, ma non ci riusciva.  
Non disse «Ti amo» solo perché all’improvviso aveva la gola chiusa e le mani che tremavano un po’. L’aveva sussurrato un paio di volte mentre Jamie si addormentava o, forse, mentre già dormiva, ma pronunciare le parole a voce alta gli pareva qualcosa di cui non aveva ancora il pieno diritto. Però in quel preciso istante l’avrebbe detto, se solo fosse riuscito a ritrovare l’uso delle corde vocali.  
«Per una volta possiamo andare da te al negozio?» La domanda di Jamie lo colse del tutto impreparato. «Non voglio aspettare di arrivare fino a casa.» Fu la risposta che ottenne in cambio di un’occhiata inequivocabilmente interrogativa.  
In effetti il negozio era giusto dietro l’angolo e lui aveva le chiavi nella tasca interna del giubbotto di pelle, come tutte le sere dopo la chiusura. Non gli era mai nemmeno passato per la mente di usarle per motivi tanto personali e provò una breve fitta di senso di colpa nei confronti dei titolari, ma Jamie era più importante ogni altra cosa. Annuì e continuò a tenergli la mano in silenzio per tutto il tempo fino a che non furono arrivati a destinazione e non ebbero salito insieme i tre gradini d’ingresso.  
Lo spazio nel retrobottega era troppo stretto e ingombro per consentire una certa comodità e lui lo sapeva, quindi si limitò a tenere spente le luci e a verificare che le tende che schermavano la vetrina e il vetro del portoncino fossero ben chiuse. Al buio e con le cortine abbassate nessuno avrebbe visto niente neppure se si fosse appositamente affacciato dalla strada. Malgrado ne fosse sicuro Seb si sentì intimidito mentre si avvicinava a Jamie che era rimasto ad aspettarlo non lontano dalla cassa.  
«Non ho una coperta o altro da stendere…» provò a dirgli, sentendosi come un novellino alle prime armi, del tutto privo di esperienza.  
Jamie si strinse nelle spalle e rispose solo: «Va bene così». Poi mosse un paio di passi all’indietro e, non appena ebbe incontrato l’ostacolo del bancone, si fermò e ci si issò sopra. Seduto sul ripiano di legno un po’ sciupato aggiunse: «Vieni», e Seb intuì dal fruscio che si stava sfilando di dosso la giacca di jeans.  
Lo raggiunse giusto in tempo per bloccarlo prima che si togliesse anche la maglia.  
Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa gli stesse passando per la mente e perché da un po’ di tempo a quella parte Jamie sembrasse sempre un po’ elettrico e incapace di aspettare, ma sapere di essere al centro dei suoi desideri lo faceva ammattire al punto che non riusciva a porsi domande sensate. Non quando erano così vicini da poter sentire sul viso l’uno il respiro dell’altro. Ai perché e alle motivazioni poteva sempre pensare dopo, in quel momento voleva solo essere lui quello che scopriva la pelle liscia e tiepida di Jamie. Desiderava sentirla rabbrividire a contatto con l’aria fredda e riscaldarla con le sue stesse mani. Seguì l’istinto e fu ripagato dalle gambe di Jamie che gli si chiudevano intorno ai fianchi. Da quell’esatto istante in poi perse coscienza di se stesso tranne per quel che riguardava i sensi che continuarono a guidarlo fino in fondo.

 

  
Solo nell’attimo in cui fu tutto finito si accorse di quanto gli tremavano le ginocchia, ancora premute com’erano in modo perfino un po’ doloroso contro il legno. Jamie gli circondava ancora il collo con le braccia e aveva le caviglie incrociate con i talloni premuti contro le sue natiche. Seb riusciva a sentire il solletico delle ciglia su una guancia e il respiro rauco che Jamie stava cercando di normalizzare che gli solleticava le labbra.  
Averlo così vicino continuava a farlo sentire stordito. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo con tutte le forze, ma la necessità di reggersi in piedi lo costrinse invece a puntellarsi con entrambe le mani contro il bordo del bancone. Gli parve di avere la bocca così secca da non riuscire a deglutire, ma doveva pur esserci qualcosa di sensato da dire dopo una serie di emozioni e sensazioni così intense.  
Dovevano pur esistere parole adatte per rendere almeno un po’ l’idea di cosa significava per lui sentirsi così: come se fosse ancora dentro Jamie anche dopo che tutto era finito e, nello stesso tempo, come se non riuscisse comunque a credere a quel che avevano appena condiviso. Ma cosa avrebbe potuto dire che non risultasse inutile o melenso? Non poteva limitarsi ad aprire bocca e ammettere che avrebbe voluto rimanere così per il resto dei suoi giorni e che voleva Jamie accanto a sé in ogni istante. Non gli bastava nemmeno averlo nella sua stessa scuola, o condividere con lui la casa del Circolo. Avrebbe voluto accompagnarlo ovunque e restare al suo fianco tutte le volte che era possibile; proprio come in quel momento. Il che era un’idea egoista. Se lo rimproverò anche se non poteva fare a meno di desiderarlo. Si disse che, invece, avrebbe dovuto essere grato di essere lì con lui al momento, e soddisfatto che le cose tra di loro fossero cambiate così tanto. Non aveva senso pretendere sempre di più e senza dare niente in cambio.  
Anziché tormentarsi con il pensiero che già due giorni dopo, durante il fine settimana, Jamie sarebbe partito lasciandolo a Londra, avrebbe dovuto godere appieno quell’istante e dimostrare la propria gratitudine in qualche modo. Togliendo dalle spalle della persona che amava almeno un briciolo di responsabilità e preoccupazioni, ad esempio, o evitando se non altro di essere lui per primo un peso.  
Cercò di calmarsi e anche se gli ci volle una piccola eternità. Malgrado un paio di lunghi baci alla fine riuscì anche a convincersi che non potevano rimanere lì al freddo. Dovevano per forza di cose tornare a casa.  
Una volta che si fu costretto a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio di Jamie, ripulirsi e controllare che l’indomani i titolari non trovassero tracce compromettenti non fu un gran problema. Seb si rivestì in fretta e si concesse solo un breve sospiro prima di verificare che anche Jamie fosse pronto ad andare. Aveva lasciato la macchina poco lontano e non ci volle che un paio di minuti per raggiungerla. Lui avrebbe preferito fare a piedi tutta la strada che li separava da casa, anche se ci avrebbero messo almeno un’ora prima di arrivare. Non era pronto a lasciare andare la mano di Jamie che aveva ripreso nella sua non appena richiuso il portoncino del negozio. Continuava ad avere il battito accelerato e a sentirsi felice in un modo idiota, ma gli pareva ancora di essere anche un po’ egoista.  
Fu solo una volta seduto al posto di guida e con le dita strette sul volante che riuscì a dire: «Prima in pizzeria avevi ragione tu. Vai dove credi che sia più giusto andare come avevi previsto. Per me non è un problema. Ho il negozio e le mie cose a cui pensare. Potrei chiedere di lavorare fino alla vigilia e nel frattempo cercare di vedere se posso portarmi avanti con lo studio e, se posso, dare una mano a Tom, ora che comincia a prendere un po’ di confidenza.»  
Non era quello che avrebbe davvero voluto, ma che diritto aveva di intestardirsi e chiedere a Jamie di non andare o almeno di lasciarsi accompagnare? Gli aveva imposto la propria presenza già fin troppe volte in passato. Lasciarlo andare sereno era il minimo che potesse fare. Distolse per un secondo gli occhi dalla strada per vedere se le sue parole avevano sortito il giusto effetto, ma non riuscì ad accertarsene. Jamie aveva gli occhi chiusi e le braccia incrociate sul petto. Forse dormiva o forse no, perché le sue labbra erano tirate in una fessura un po’ troppo stretta per apparire rilassata.  
Seb pensò che doveva essere davvero stanco. Così stanco da non avere nemmeno voglia di parlare. Chiaramente le ombre scure intorno ai suoi occhi non erano dovute solo alla circostanza che avevano appena fatto l’amore. Jamie aveva troppe cose di cui occuparsi e su cui riflettere, ed era pur sempre un liceale. Seb non aveva modo di aiutarlo o di proteggerlo, ma poteva almeno portarlo subito a casa. Doveva metterlo a letto, si disse, e lasciarlo finalmente riposare.


	8. Un’ultima spinta

 

Il campanello appeso sopra la porta d’ingresso del negozio tintinnò in maniera vivace, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo. Era stata una serata piatta ed era quasi finita, Seb non si aspettava più nessun cliente, e non si stupì eccessivamente nel vedere Tom entrare con quel suo modo sempre un po’ elettrico e guardingo di muoversi.  
«Ciao» disse con un mezzo sorriso. Era piacevole constatare che Tom andava a trovarlo di sua spontanea volontà sempre più spesso. Significava che avevano ormai stabilito una buona confidenza, il che non era mai facile quando si trattava di persone a cui la vita aveva insegnato a entrare con i piedi di piombo in ogni relazione meno che superficiale con il prossimo. Cosa che valeva per Tom ma anche per lui.  
In ogni caso, si disse che era un bene. Non aveva ancora capito in che modo poteva essere utile a Tom, salvo che facendogli compagnia mentre fumavano una sigaretta, ma una maniera doveva pur esserci e Seb era decisissimo a trovarla. Voleva rendersi utile e pensava che più tempo trascorrevano insieme più avrebbe avuto occasione di fare qualcosa. Forse era anche una reazione al fatto che non si sentiva per niente utile al Circolo e in particolare a Jamie, ma il punto principale era che capiva benissimo cosa Tom doveva aver provato per anni e anni. Era un’empatia triste ma fortissima, più forte di quanto fosse solito provarne con chiunque dei suoi cari. Le persone che amava, già. Non erano poi tante, ma da un po’ di tempo a quella parte erano sicuramente cresciute di numero in maniera insperata e quasi incredibile.   
Jamie veniva prima di chiunque altro, ma Seb aveva sviluppato un vero e proprio affetto anche per Mae e Sin. Ciascuna delle due, anche se magari non nel più convenzionale dei modi, l’aveva compreso e perfino aiutato quando lui ne aveva avuto bisogno. Nessuna delle due l’aveva condannato solo perché era un mago e, di conseguenza, un nemico predestinato. Seb non avrebbe mai dimenticato che Mae era stata capace di perdonargli anche il male fatto a Jamie e di guardare oltre l’apparenza dei suoi modi da bullo. Quanto a Sin, era perfino buffo pensarlo di una persona che era stata a un passo dall’ucciderlo, ma Seb provava per lei una particolare simpatia, dovuta anche all’attaccamento protettivo e spesso addirittura feroce che lei aveva sempre dimostrato per i propri fratelli. Quel tipo di amore lui non l’aveva mai conosciuto, ed esserne testimone aveva sempre un che di struggente, però lo portava ad ammirare Sin di tutto cuore.  
«Se sei troppo impegnato o non è il momento giusto posso tornare domani.» Le parole dubbiose di Tom lo riscossero del tutto dai suoi pensieri.  
Si diede dello stupido. Non si stava di sicuro dimostrando un granché come ospite. «Avevo la testa tra le nuvole.» Sorrise di nuovo. «Non farci caso. Sono contento che tu sia passato, è un po’ che non ti si vede.»  
Più o meno dalla sera in cui Jamie era arrivato a prenderlo in anticipo annunciando che voleva portarlo a mangiare una pizza. Con un fine settimana di mezzo Seb non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, ma era passato qualche giorno. Se Tom fosse sparito per così tanto tempo durante il periodo lavorativo se ne sarebbe accorto subito e si sarebbe preoccupato. «Tutto ok?» chiese, rendendosi conto che la risposta non era poi tanto scontata.  
Tom annuì con vigore, anche se il suo sguardo sembrò incupirsi per un breve istante. Un attimo dopo, però, parve ripensarci e ritrovare un motivo di entusiasmo. «Ci hai fatto caso, eh?» domandò a sua volta, con una smorfia allegra molto simile a un sorriso. «Dico che non ero in mezzo ai piedi.»  
Seb deglutì a vuoto senza nemmeno notare che lo stava facendo. «Non sei mai in mezzo ai piedi.» Lo disse con eccessivo impeto ma non poté impedirselo. Il continuo timore in sottofondo, la pura costante di essere di troppo era una cosa che conosceva fin troppo bene e che odiava. Avrebbe voluto non provarlo mai più ma non era ancora capace di credere di non essere in nessun modo un peso. A volte, nel peggiore dei casi, si sentiva l’ultimo tipo di persona che gli altri potessero desiderare di avere intorno. Non era piacevole provare un sentimento simile, e non lo era neppure leggerlo nelle parole o negli sguardi di un altro. Specie quando l’altro gli assomigliava così tanto.  
Tom finì col sorridergli davvero. Quasi rise divertito, a dirla tutta. «Messaggio afferrato!» dichiarò e a Seb parve che, per una volta, non stesse facendo nessuno sforzo per nascondere la contentezza. Ne fu felice a sua volta.   
«Dove sei stato?» azzardò, cercando di mantenere il clima di maggior leggerezza che stava iniziando a crearsi. Gli parve che Tom avesse di nuovo un’espressione un po’ delusa, ma che preferisse dissimularla con una sorta di risata.   
«Ah!» esordì mostrandosi allegro. «Che non ero in giro l’hai notato, ma non ti sei ancora accorto del resto, no? I capelli? I vestiti? L’odore?» Seb finalmente soffermò l’attenzione sui dettagli che gli erano appena stati indicati, ma Tom lo prevenne comunque.  
«Mi sono preso qualche giorno e mi sono dato una ripulita a casa di un’amica. Beh’, non è proprio un’amica, ma è una di quelle volontarie, hai presente? Di quelle che se ne vanno in giro di notte a chiedere se ti fa comodo una coperta o la minestra calda e cose così. Sono ingrassato, visto? Le ho chiesto se mi trovava dei vestiti puliti e mi prestava la doccia e ha voluto che mi fermassi a dormire. Continuava a imbottirmi di roba da mangiare. È anche una simpatica, solo che parla troppo e vuole sempre spedirmi da quegli stronzi dei servizi sociali. Però, beh, volevo farmi una doccia o due. E ho mangiato. Per un paio di notti non è stato nemmeno male.»  
Seb rimase a fissarlo senza sapere cosa dire. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aprire bocca, ma non ci riusciva. Si era aspettato di essere la sola persona al mondo disposta a muovere un dito per aiutare Tom? Si era sbagliato e ne era felicissimo. Raramente era stato altrettanto lieto di essere caduto in errore. L’idea che una persona si fosse fidata di Tom tanto da farlo entrare in casa propria e da offrigli rifugio lo faceva sentire come se qualcuno avesse teso una mano anche a lui.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo e cercare la maniera per fargli capire che a quel tipo di aiuto tanto prezioso non doveva rinunciare. Né per timore né per orgoglio.  
Tentò di trovare le parole giuste, anche se gli si era appena stretto un piccolo nodo in gola, ma sul momento non riuscì a dire assolutamente nulla. Invece di parlare venne via da dietro il bancone e si avvicinò con l’intenzione di tirare fuori il pacchetto delle sigarette e offrirne una celebrativa mentre ancora si sforzava di tirar fuori la voce. Tom lo prevenne gesticolando in modo un po’ ansioso.  
«Non è che ci ho scopato» affermò con il tono concitato di chi proprio non vuole essere frainteso. «Dio, quella potrebbe essere mia nonna e comunque non ci avrei scopato lo stesso.» All’improvviso scoppiò a ridere quasi sguaiatamente e Seb si chiese se non fosse per l’espressione che di sicuro gli aveva appena letto in viso. «Non ha l’uccello. Ma anche se ce lo avesse…» Tom si passò il dorso di una mano all’angolo di un occhio mentre lo diceva. Non era ancora riuscito a smettere di ridacchiare e sembrava perfino più piccolo e minuto del solito.  
Solo in quel momento, mentre lo guardava ridere in uno strano impeto di assoluta sincerità e di ilarità prorompente e imbarazzata, Seb si rese conto di quando sembrasse ancora più fragile ora che aveva i capelli puliti e liberi di arricciarsi in veri e propri boccoli ai lati del viso. I vestiti che indossava gli andavano un po’ larghi, anche se sembravano freschi di bucato. Tom era quanto di più simile al proverbiale uccellino caduto dal nido che lui avesse mai visto.   
Seb sapeva di non aver mai avuto quel tipo di aspetto neanche nei momenti peggiori. La natura, un po’ di pesi e una certa tendenza a mostrare al mondo i propri muscoli anche metaforicamente, solo per difendersi meglio, l’avevano aiutato a non sembrare mai così tanto vulnerabile. Lui era sempre apparso agli occhi di tutti come un bulletto di quelli con cui era meglio non venire mai alle mani, e come tale si era sempre comportato, anche nello scegliere chi frequentare, almeno finché le cose tra lui e Jamie non erano cambiate. Anche così ne aveva passate parecchie durante l’infanzia e nei suoi continui andirivieni da una famiglia affidataria all’altra. Ma uno come Tom, che per di più viveva in strada, era un vero miracolo che nessuno se lo fosse ancora mangiato, per così dire, con tutte le scarpe. Non c’era proprio da meravigliarsi di tutto quel che doveva aver subito quando era stato ancora in affido.  
Il solo pensiero era così deprimente che Seb dovette concentrasi su qualcosa di bello per riuscire a venirne fuori e evitare di mostrare apertamente tutto il proprio turbamento. La mezza immagine mentale del sorriso di Jamie che aveva evocato in proprio soccorso gli rimase in mente anche dopo che ebbe scosso il capo e aperto bocca per rispondere a Tom, anche se non era ben certo di quale fosse la replica giusta alla sua ultima affermazione.  
«Stai bene» disse, perché non gli pareva il caso di commentare le rassicurazioni di Tom riguardo l’essere andato a letto con la volontaria che l’aveva ospitato. In fondo, se anche ci fosse stato davvero del tenero, non sarebbe stato affar suo. «Ti trovo davvero bene» confermò, cercando di suonare spontaneo e di metterci la giusta enfasi – né troppa né troppo poca – di modo che Tom non si sentisse ferito nell’orgoglio. D’altra parte certo Seb non voleva dare a intendere che prima era stato un disastro. Gli parve che Tom fosse già molto meno nervoso e gli venne da sorridere di conseguenza.  
«Volevo farti vedere com’è quando non sto per strada e posso farmi una doccia. Lo sporco non mi piace, ma i bagni pubblici sono uno schifo e se ci vai non sai mai se ti puoi fidare a distrarti.»  
Tom al momento aveva anche la sincerità disarmante di un bambino, oltre a possederne l’aspetto. Seb annuì senza sapere bene riguardo a cosa e finì con il ripetere: «Stai bene».  
Tom rise di nuovo, fece una sorta di buffo giro su se stesso, non esattamente elegante, ma in qualche modo comunque aggraziato, e poi mosse un paio di passi verso di lui e sorrise ancora più forte. Aveva i capelli di un color miele molto scuro, ora che erano puliti. Davano l’idea di morbido, come una nuvola o come il cotone. Il modo in cui si arricciavano in punta era live e faceva venire voglia di allungare le mani per toccarli nello stesso identico modo in cui veniva voglia di arruffare il pelo di un cucciolo. Seb non sapeva il perché ma quel desiderio innocente gli fece venire in mente una voglia molto meno innocua e i capelli di Jamie.   
Jamie li portava corti, ma non troppo. Li teneva spettinati ad arte, e quando facevano l’amore a volte le dita di Seb ci si perdevano dentro. Se per caso lui si rendeva conto di essersi fatto troppo aggressivo e possessivo, sia pure a fatica si frenava, anche se c’erano attimi in cui avrebbe voluto solo afferrare le ciocche bionde e tirare indietro la nuca di Jamie per potergli baciare meglio la gola o, al contrario, stringerle per poterselo premere ancora più addosso e morire di piacere dentro la sua bocca. Ma si era sempre bloccato in tempo, prima di rischiare di essere troppo ingordo e far del male a Jamie o farlo sentire forzato oppure umiliato. Nel caso di Tom, invece, il desiderio era così sciocco e inoffensivo e privo di secondi fini o di implicazioni sessuali che Seb non si trattenne affatto. Gli scompigliò i capelli sulla fronte come avrebbe fatto con un fratello minore, se avesse avuto la fortuna di possederne uno.  
«Stai davvero, davvero bene» esclamò. «È bello vederti così in forma.» Era bello anche notare che Tom non aveva smesso di sorridere nemmeno per un istante. Seb lo guardò dondolare per un attimo sui talloni e pensò che era buffo con i vestiti troppo grandi e un paio di Allstar di un giallo improbabile pescate chissà dove. Notò che aveva le gote un po’ arrossate e che ora che era un po’ più pieno il suo viso, oltre che più infantile, era anche più grazioso. Aveva una faccia che parecchi pittori avrebbero amato ritrarre. Forse lui avrebbe dovuto consigliargli di proporsi come modello negli istituti artistici, giusto per mettere un po’ di soldi da parte.  
Ci stava ancora pensando quando Tom allungò le braccia di slancio e lo allacciò per la vita. Seb fu preso così tanto alla sprovvista che sul momento non riuscì a sottrarsi. Non fu nemmeno capace di rendersi conto di cosa stava davvero succedendo finché non sentì le labbra di Tom, tiepide e parecchio screpolate, che sfioravano un angolo delle sue.  
Nell’istante esatto in cui si rese conto che Tom lo stava baciando il suo istinto di evitare che ci riuscisse fu così forte da portarlo a reagire senza pensare. Il gesto di spingere via e di allontanare gli venne così spontaneo che non ebbe modo di dosare la propria forza. Tom fu costretto ad arretrare così bruscamente che quasi cadde, incespicò cercando di riprendere l’equilibrio e dovette allungare le mani all’indietro, verso il bancone, per cercare un sostegno che gli impedisse di rovinare al suolo. Il rossore soffuso che gli aveva illuminato le guance fino a un attimo prima si era trasformato in qualcosa di molto più evidente e molto meno piacevole da guardare.  
Seb registrò senza quasi accorgersene che entrambi avevano il fiato corto, e che Tom sembrava terribilmente ferito e imbarazzato. Non era facile capire se fosse sul punto di piangere o su quello di infuriarsi e di cominciare a urlare. Lui si sentì stupido; un vero idiota. Non gli era mai nemmeno passato per la mente che Tom potesse equivocare i suoi sforzi per fare amicizia e per cercare di conquistare un po’ di fiducia. Non si era aspettato il bacio e, di conseguenza, non era stato nemmeno in grado di elaborare la propria reazione, e ora si sentiva confuso e imbarazzato a morte, ma soprattutto stava andando rapidamente nel panico per via dell’espressione sul viso di Tom.  
Seb conosceva il significato esatto del tipo di smorfia che gli vedeva dipinta sul viso e sapeva dare un senso anche al modo in cui il suo sguardo si era prima incupito e poi raggelato, per iniziare a bruciare di rabbia repressa a stento, giusto un attimo dopo. Sapeva fin troppo bene come ci si poteva sentire quando il rifiuto diventava una costante e tutti, anche la persona che desideravi, ti respingevano e ti allontanavano sdegnati. Aveva deciso di provare ad aiutare Tom proprio perché lo comprendeva, e invece, a causa della sua incapacità di cogliere i giusti segnali, l’aveva appena ferito proprio come avevano sempre fatto tutti gli altri.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno ricambiarlo, fosse stato anche solo sesso quello che Tom aveva appena provato a domandargli. Non riusciva neanche a pensare di baciare qualcuno che non fosse Jamie. La sola idea lo faceva sentire addirittura nauseato. Solo che non era colpa di Tom. Non poteva condannarlo e lasciare che stesse male per ciò che era appena successo. Doveva trovare un modo per fargli capire che anche se non lo ricambiava era genuinamente affezionato a lui e ci teneva e avrebbe tanto voluto fare qualcosa di utile per aiutarlo. Doveva trovare le parole. Per forza. A ogni costo.   
Non riusciva a emettere un suono, però. Era stato preso talmente alla sprovvista che si sentiva addirittura più inetto del solito e impreparato a formulare una frase sensata che non offendesse Tom e non lo facesse sentire né rigettato né compatito. Era tutto così difficile quando c’erano di mezzo i sentimenti e le parole. Seb non era mai stato portato per i discorsi. Sapeva di essere un mezzo disastro anche per quanto riguardava l’azione, a dire il vero, ma allungò ugualmente le braccia d’istinto, perché doveva fare qualcosa. Rimanere lì a fissare Tom e lasciargli credere di non valere niente era impensabile, anche se quel che Tom pareva volere e quel che lui era pronto a concedergli erano due cose ben diverse. Tutta la forza che, solo un attimo prima, Seb non era riuscito a dosare nello spingere via l’altro ragazzo si riversò di nuovo nei suoi muscoli, mentre le sue braccia stringevano il corpo troppo magro e un po’ tremante del giovane artista di strada.  
Seb si rendeva conto di quanto fosse incongrua come reazione –aveva respinto Tom in modo così brusco da rischiare di fargli del male e ora lo stava abbracciando così stretto che correva più o meno lo stesso tipo di rischio – ma non riusciva a pensare e doveva pur fare qualcosa per rimettere le cose apposto. O per provarci, se non altro. Il che significava per forza di cose anche ritrovare l’uso della parola, prima che Tom fraintendesse in maniera ancora peggiore.  
«Mi spiace» riuscì a dire in un modo o nell’altro, tentando di non suonare patetico e di non far sentire Tom come se fosse lui a doversi vergognare di se stesso. «Sul serio, io…»  
Fu Tom ad allontanarsi, a quel punto. Seb lo sentì scivolare via, sgusciare fuori dalla sua stretta, senza foga, con lentezza, ma in modo inequivocabile. Per un istante rimasero comunque fin troppo vicini e si guardarono negli occhi, con intensità sufficiente a dirsi anche più di quel che Seb avrebbe voluto. Avrebbe preferito non sentirsi così esposto e vulnerabile. Avrebbe voluto mostrarsi fermo, ma anche sereno, e ritrovare la voce per poter dire a Tom che cosa provava e che importanza aveva Jamie nella sua vita e come il fatto di amarlo a volte lo terrorizzava, però era vitale e non lasciava spazio a sentimenti di un certo tipo nei confronti di nessun altro.   
Seb avrebbe voluto dire a Tom che, malgrado Jamie, teneva a lui, anche se non come Tom sembrava desiderare. Di sicuro esistevano frasi adatte a esprimere ciò che sentiva senza ferire nessuno, se stesso per primo. Lui però non le conosceva o non era calmo al punto da inventarne di nuove. Rimase a fissare Tom, finché non fu Tom a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Dentro di sé era certo di avergli appena fatto un vero e proprio discorso, anche se nessuno dei due aveva detto una sola parola. Il problema, forse, non era di comprensione reciproca. Il problema era il rifiuto. Per Tom non poteva che esserlo, esattamente come lo era sempre stato per lui. Essere respinti, così tante volte e per più di un motivo, era come ritrovarsi a camminare sul bordo di un burrone a proprio malgrado. Alla fine ci cadevi dentro e mentre precipitavi odiavi chiunque ti avesse dato l’ultima spinta, fosse anche stata una persona che ti voleva bene e che tu stesso amavi di cuore. Oltre un certo limite la non accettazione ti accecava e ti riempiva di rabbia perfino quando la meritavi o quando non era intesa come un modo per ferirti. Seb lo sapeva, cerano attimi in cui perfino una carezza, se data nel modo, nel momento o per il motivo sbagliato, diventava l’equivalente di un pugno nello stomaco.  
Non riuscì a stupirsi quando Tom abbassò lo sguardo e con un brusco movimento rabbioso gli voltò le spalle e corse via, lontano da lui e fuori dal negozio. Era conscio del fatto che inseguirlo, soprattutto in quel momento e considerato che continuava a non sapere come parlargli, era del tutto inutile, ma lo fece lo stesso.   
Per un secondo gli parve che il tempo avesse decelerato e stesse scorrendo al rallentatore. Ascoltò il rumore stridulo prodotto dalle suole delle sue Adidas da corsa nel momento esatto in cui anche lui si girava di scatto, il vecchio parquet che scricchiolava sotto il suo peso. Il campanello sulla porta tintinnava ancora dopo il passaggio di Tom e quando lui lo fece suonare di nuovo il trillo gli parve un po’ isterico e concitato. Seb saltò i tre gradini d’ingresso senza nemmeno vederli. «Tom, aspetta!» chiamò, ritrovando la voce.   
Tutto il suo corpo era proiettato in avanti nell’atto di cominciare a correre e quindi quando si accorse che Jamie era lì, proprio davanti a lui, a pochi passi dalla vetrina del negozio, frenare per non rovinargli addosso fu una piccola impresa. Ci riuscì solo in parte, aiutato dal fatto che Jamie, intuendo forse la sua difficoltà, aveva allungato la mano per smorzare l’impatto. Seb si ritrovò a fissarlo da una distanza molto ravvicinata e, senza sapere bene perché, si sentì a disagio. Il suo cuore, che già aveva tenuto un ritmo accelerato per via della corsa, prese a battere in maniera assordante.  
Seb scosse il capo, come se farlo potesse servire a scacciare il turbamento che ciò che era successo con Tom gli aveva provocato. Fu del tutto inutile perché il fatto che Jamie fosse lì, così presto rispetto al solito orario, oltre a sorprenderlo gli aveva impedito di raggiungere il suo scopo. Tom non era più in vista, da nessuna parte. Seb non poteva più raggiungerlo per tentare ulteriormente di scusarsi.  
Ma, se aveva il fiatone come se la sua corsa non fosse stata interrotta sul nascere e se si sentiva ronzare il sangue nelle tempie, non era solo per via del bacio che Tom aveva cercato di dargli e di tutto ciò che non erano riusciti a dirsi, se non altro a voce. Seb si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Jamie. Se ne accorse subito e pensò che era una cosa sciocca, perché lui non aveva fatto nulla di male. E in ogni caso Jamie era appena arrivato, giusto? Non poteva aver visto nulla, non c’era niente che potesse fraintendere. Seb lo ripeté a se stesso ma senza grandi risultati. Dovette distogliere lo sguardo e prendere fiato per sopprimere l’istintivo impulso a scusarsi.  
«Jamie» disse invece, cercando di calmarsi e di mantenere un tono di voce il più possibile neutro e naturale. Jamie rispose con uno di quei suoi sorrisi strani, che lui non era mai riuscito a decifrare, e allontanò la mano dal suo petto.   
«Temo che il tuo amico sia schizzato via, ormai.» Ora che Seb aveva risollevato gli occhi verso il suo viso poteva vedere che Jamie sembrava più che mai stanco. «Mi è sfrecciato davanti un attimo fa, ma noto che è già sparito.»  
Seb annuì ingoiando un ulteriore grumo di rimorso nei confronti di Jamie ma anche di Tom che, per scappare in quel modo, doveva essersi sentito davvero uno schifo.   
«Qualcosa è andato storto? Avete litigato?» Ora era Jamie quello che suonava incerto. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, le dita della mano di nuovo vicine al petto di Seb. Abbastanza da sfiorare la stoffa della sua camicia ma non tanto da arrivare a toccarlo davvero. Sembrava preoccupato e un po’ giù di corda. Seb non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo per farlo apparire così sottotono, ma l’ultima cosa che desiderava era di farlo stare ancora più in ansia. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità su quel che Tom aveva tentato di fare, ma si limitò a scuotere il capo. Aveva paura. Era un vigliacco. E poi non riusciva davvero a trovare il coraggio di aggiungere anche quel peso ai tanti che Jamie portava già sulle spalle. Non quando lo vedeva così turbato anche senza le sue confessioni.  
«Nulla di davvero importante» disse e pensò che per quanto tenesse a Tom era vero: lui non era importante quanto Jamie. Non poteva esserlo. Nessuno lo sarebbe mai stato. «Sei in anticipo» aggiunse, provando la tentazione fortissima di stringere la mano che gli sfiorava il petto e poi abbracciare Jamie ancora più stretto di quanto non avesse mai fatto fino ad allora. Con più forza e più calore di quanto ne avesse mai usati per abbracciare chiunque altro, Tom compreso. Era un sentimento da folli, Seb lo sapeva, ma malgrado il senso di colpa, l’ansia, la confusione e il turbamento, nonostante il tempismo davvero sbagliato e tutto il resto, avere Jamie lì lo faceva sentire più vivo ed elettrizzato. Averlo accanto era spaventoso ma anche rassicurante, per paradossale che fosse.  
«Hai un po’ di tempo per farmi compagnia al negozio, allora?» chiese, e fu il primo ad avvertire quanto suonava smaccata la speranza nel tono della sua voce.  
Jamie sollevò le spalle e strinse per un istante le labbra in una fessura tirata e pallida. «Mi spiace» rispose, con un’espressione che però sembrava più di amareggiata rassegnazione che di effettivo rammarico. «Ero passato… ero passato solo per dirti…» si infilò la mano in tasca, mentre completava la frase, «che ho troppo da fare tra il Circolo e i compiti per venire a prenderti come al solito.»  
Seb avvertì la delusione come se fosse stata solida. Era un qualcosa di duro e pesante che gli premeva sullo stomaco. Come sempre era accompagnata anche da una punta di rabbia. Il Circolo veniva prima di lui, ancora una volta. I compiti venivano prima di lui. Mae – e quello poteva ancora accettarlo – e l’alleanza con il Mercato venivano prima di lui. Nick e la priorità di tenerlo sotto controllo venivano prima di lui. Qualunque dannata cosa nell’universo veniva prima di lui, come al solito.  
Seb si morse a sangue una guancia e il dolore lo riportò con i piedi per terra in maniera così brusca che si sentì ingiusto e ingrato e assolutamente patetico. Non era Jamie quello che doveva sentirsi in colpa. Non era Jamie che aveva appena detto una bugia, per quanto a fin di bene. Eppure fu un dolore sentirlo concludere: «Credo che non scenderò nemmeno a cena e forse è meglio se stanotte lasciamo perdere tutto. Ho bisogno di dormire, Seb. Voglio dire… da solo».  
Fu come ricevere un pugno, appunto, quando tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato era una carezza. Gli ci volle un attimo per metabolizzare il fatto che, proprio in una giornata storta come quella, Jamie gli stesse dicendo di stare alla larga.  
Seb aveva sperato di poter rimanere solo con lui per tutto il resto del pomeriggio. Così avrebbe potuto recuperare un po’ di tutto il tempo che finivano sempre col perdere e avrebbe potuto ritrovare la calma sufficiente per dirgli di Tom. Ma non poteva pretendere che Jamie si accollasse anche i suoi problemi, specie quando erano problemi che avrebbero potuto ferirlo. Né, a maggior ragione, sarebbe stato il momento migliore per un confronto e una serie di spiegazioni che non sarebbero risultate affatto semplici e indolori.  
Era meglio farsi da parte. Levarsi di mezzo, il più delle volte, era la sola cosa che lui fosse in grado di fare per essere d’aiuto a Jamie e mostrargli il proprio supporto.  
«Non è un problema» gli assicurò, cercando di suonare enfatico e convincente. «Va bene così, tanto anche io ho diverse cose da fare. Ci vediamo domani a scuola, magari. Non c’è bisogno che andiamo insieme, io conto di uscire un po’ prima ed è meglio che tu dorma finché ci riesci.»  
Jamie annuì e andò via, senza una parola o un bacio. Semplicemente annuì e fece un lieve cenno con la mano, come a significare «Ok» e niente altro. Seb lo guardò allontanarsi e poi sparire dietro l’angolo e pensò che era uno schifo di giornata e che a volte, era più forte di lui, si sentiva davvero inutile e solo.


	9. Scritto sulla pelle

 

 

Seb si sentiva uno schifo e aveva una gran voglia di piangere e di spaccare qualcosa. L’ultima settimana era stata un vero incubo, culminato in una scoperta che lui riusciva a definire solo con il termine agghiacciante.  
Fin dal momento in cui Tom aveva provato a baciarlo per poi scappare via dal negozio, sconvolto per il modo in cui lui l’aveva trattato, tutto era andato sempre più storto. Quella sera Seb era rientrato a casa avvilito e malinconico. Il sonno aveva tardato ad arrivare e lui era rimasto a pensare per ore, fissando il soffitto o rigirandosi tra le lenzuola. Sapeva da anni di essere per lo più una delusione per chiunque avesse a che fare con lui. Lo era come persona e anche come mago. Ciononostante c’erano volte in cui rendersi conto di aver fallito su tutta la linea faceva più male.  
Quella notte ad acuire il suo disagio era stato il fatto di non poter andare da Jamie. Non che lui si fosse mai azzardato a piagnucolare sulla spalla di Jamie. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato ingiusto, per mille e un motivo, non ultimo il fatto che Jamie aveva già fin troppe preoccupazioni e problemi più seri delle sue paturnie e dei suoi malumori. Ma da quando lui e Jamie facevano coppia si erano addormentati spessissimo insieme e a Seb era bastato per trascorrere notti molto più serene di quanto non gli fosse mai successo prima in vita sua. Certo, avere accanto Jamie a volte lo terrorizzava, ma non averlo era di gran lunga più sconfortante e doloroso. Seb si era dovuto sforzare per ore di non essere egoista al punto da alzarsi e andare a infilarsi nel letto di Jamie anche se gli era stato chiesto di non farlo.  
Lo sforzo si era ripetuto più volte nei giorni successivi, perché Jamie non aveva fatto che correre senza un attimo di respiro. Pareva che qualche imprevisto l’avesse oberato all’improvviso, rendendo le sue giornate ancora più frenetiche del solito. La mattina si alzava prestissimo, e fuggiva via ben prima dell’orario di scuola. Seb aveva tentato di svegliarsi prima apposta per incrociarlo al tavolo della colazione o chiedergli se poteva comunque andare con lui, ma non era mai riuscito a far altro che guardarlo correre via mugugnando una scusa affrettata. Dopo la scuola era sempre successa più o meno la stessa cosa e addirittura Jamie gli aveva domandato: «Se non venissi più a prenderti al negozio ti seccherebbe?»  
Seb si era ritrovato con la bocca così secca che per rispondere aveva dovuto accennare un «No» scuotendo il capo.  
Non era stato facile mentire al riguardo quando aveva solo avuto voglia di replicare che, in realtà, si era ormai abituato al fatto che Jamie andasse a prenderlo e adorava il momento in cui se lo vedeva comparire davanti in negozio perché quando accadeva si sentiva sempre felice. Ogni volta che la campanella sulla porta del negozio suonava e Jamie entrava ed era lì solo per lui, perché così sarebbero potuti rincasare insieme e avrebbero avuto un po’ più di tempo per starsene per conto proprio, Seb si scordava per un istante ogni ansia e preoccupazione. Quella era la classica cosa da fidanzati e se accadeva anche a loro, malgrado tutto, voleva dire che erano anche loro una vera coppietta. Il solo pensiero faceva solleticare la nuca di Seb e gli accendeva lo sguardo.  
Ma quando Jamie gli aveva posto quella domanda lui si era ripetuto che era da veri egoisti dirgli la verità e accampare pretese. Jamie aveva sul serio fin troppe cose da fare ed esigere che tutti i giorni ci aggiungesse anche la perdita di tempo di arrivare fino in centro soltanto per recuperare lui era sciocco e infantile.  
Così alla fine, quando aveva ritrovato l’uso della voce, Seb gli aveva assicurato che per lui non c’erano problemi. «Tranquillo» aveva detto, tentando di suonare spontaneo e il più possibile convincente, «non sono un bambino, so cavarmela anche senza di te. Non mi perderò lungo strada. Anzi, così potrò fermarmi fino a un po’ più tardi quando non ho ancora finito i compiti.»  
Forse era riuscito a sembrare adulto, maturo e tranquillo, ma dentro si era sentito uno schifo. Senza contare il fatto che dopo aver dormito da solo la prima notte aveva dovuto adattarsi a farlo anche per tutto il resto della settimana perché ogni volta Jamie era rincasato tardissimo o aveva finito di lavorare ancora più tardi e gli aveva fatto capire, in un modo o nell’altro, di essere sfinito e di voler restare da solo. Non che gli avesse più chiesto in modo esplicito di non raggiungerlo a letto o di non aspettarlo alzato, ma a Seb era parso evidente che dormire per conto proprio fosse quel che Jamie desiderava.  
Non aveva mai provato a importunarlo o a imporre la propria presenza. Aveva sempre faticato in maniera terribile a mantenersi alla larga e né la pazienza e né la capacità di accettare di essere tenuto a distanza erano proprio il suo forte, ma Jamie, oltre a tutto il resto, ne aveva passate fin troppe a causa del suo stupido caratteraccio. Seb pensava che starsene buono ad aspettare che quel periodo di troppi impegni e stanchezza passasse presto fosse il minimo che poteva fare per aiutare Jamie. Specie perché, per quanto nel frattempo si fosse scervellato, non gli era ancora venuto in mente nessun modo migliore per rendersi utile e far star meglio la persona che amava.  
Inoltre anche volendo non avrebbe potuto adoperarsi in nessun modo. Jamie era partito – oltre tutto in anticipo di un paio di giorni rispetto al previsto – per mettersi in contatto con un paio di Circoli del nord. Oltre a Nick per una volta si era tirato dietro anche Alan, con il quale stava evidentemente lavorando a qualcosa di specifico. Perfino Mae era andata con loro, ma Jamie non aveva voluto saperne di portare anche lui. A dire il vero non gliel’aveva neppure domandato. Era partito e basta, salutandolo di fretta, davanti al resto del Circolo e in maniera piuttosto formale. Sarebbe bastato quello a far intristire Seb a dismisura. Odiava sentirsi così impotente, inutile e soprattutto poco desiderato. Il suo umore ne aveva risentito moltissimo.  
Quel che era successo con Tom, d’altro canto, non era di certo servito a tirarlo su di morale. Se per tutta la settimana Jamie aveva avuto troppo poco tempo e troppi impegni per riuscire a badare anche a lui, in compenso Tom era addirittura svanito. Era evidente che essere stato respinto l’aveva ferito a fondo, proprio come Seb aveva temuto. In una situazione diversa Seb sarebbe stato ben lieto di non doverlo incontrare troppo presto dopo aver condiviso con lui un momento tanto imbarazzante, ma considerati i trascorsi di Tom invece Seb si era davvero preoccupato.  
Per giorni aveva sperato di vederlo comparire, come al solito, sotto le vetrine del negozio e per giorni si era tormentato con il pensiero di averlo risospinto in strada proprio quando aveva cominciato a mostrare segni di recupero e voglia di farsi aiutare. Limitarsi ad aspettare che Tom tornasse di sua volontà – posto che gliene potesse mai venire voglia – non gli era parso possibile. Se dal versante di Jamie non aveva avuto modo di fare un bel niente almeno riguardo alla faccenda con Tom aveva deciso che doveva agire. Così si era messo a cercarlo.  
Londra era immensa ed esistevano fin troppi luoghi in cui un ragazzino fuggitivo e senzatetto avrebbe potuto cacciarsi, in oltre era difficile credere che Tom fosse rimasto nei paraggi. Seb sapeva quanto forte potesse essere la voglia di scappare il più lontano possibile dopo l’ennesimo rifiuto. Lui a volte si era ritrovato a fare l’autostop o a prendere un treno senza alcuna meta e senza altro fine che il mettere quante più miglia possibile tra se stesso e le persone che non l’avevano voluto.  
Tom avrebbe potuto non essere più nemmeno in città. Ma era da Londra che Seb aveva comunque deciso di iniziare la sua ricerca. Per restringere il campo aveva usato la magia.  
Forse non era uno stregone molto potente, ma incantesimi di localizzazione di un certo tipo erano abbastanza semplici, specie con l’ausilio di un certo oggetto che aveva acquistato tempo addietro al Mercato. Era bastato tracciare un sommario ritratto di Tom con quella che, all’apparenza, sembrava una comune matita. Esistevano altri attrezzi magici che potevano aiutare a localizzare, con un buon margine di precisione ma mai con esattezza assoluta, una persona o una cosa. Ce n’erano di vario tipo, dalle lanterne alle candele su cui bruciare una ciocca di capelli della persona ricercata. Seb trovava che il più adatto a lui fosse proprio quella matita.

 

  
Non appena vergata l’ultima linea lo schizzo del viso di Tom aveva cominciato a brillare e sulla parte ancora intonsa del foglio aveva cominciato a disegnarsi da sola una mappa sempre più dettagliata. Si era trattato, nello specifico, della piantina di un determinato quartiere della città – Tom era rimasto a Londra, alla fin fine – e aveva rappresentato un’area piuttosto ristretta. Un paio di isolati circa. Una maggior precisione purtroppo non era mai raggiungibile. A Seb in ogni caso era bastata quell’indicazione di massima.  
Si era avventurato per il quartiere poco dopo l’ora di cena perché, malgrado pensasse che potesse essere più rischioso dato il genere di caseggiati che avrebbe dovuto esplorare, era stato convinto che fosse più probabile rintracciare Tom durante la notte. Di giorno Tom avrebbe potuto essere chissà dove intento a procurarsi soldi, cibo e alcool in un modo o nell’altro, ma se quella mappa era comparsa accanto al ritratto voleva dire che il luogo che raffigurava era il suo ricovero abituale.  
Seb l’aveva cercato nei vicoli e in un paio di locali dall’aria equivoca perfino per un cattivo soggetto come sapeva essere lui stesso. Aveva anche provato a domandare un po’ in giro, senza esagerare per paura che qualcuno si mettesse in allarme e avvisasse Tom che un tizio con l’aria da teppista lo stava cercando. Alla fine si era ritrovato a vagare tra le stanze spoglie, sporche e con i muri pieni di graffiti di un vecchio palazzo occupato.  
Non c’era voluto poi tanto a trovare Tom. Riuscire a impedirgli di scappare via di nuovo e sparire nel buio era stato un altro paio di maniche. Seb aveva provato rimorso all’idea di usare la forza per trattenerlo, ma aveva anche avuto un bisogno viscerale e insopprimibile di parlargli e di spiegarsi, a costo di costringerlo ad ascoltare, che lo volesse o meno. Così l’aveva afferrato per un polso, ma lui era riuscito a divincolarsi e la sola cosa che Seb aveva potuto fare per fermarlo ugualmente era stata spintonarlo contro la parete. Nel farlo aveva constatato una volta di più quanto Tom fosse esile e sembrasse fragile e troppo facile da spezzare. Per certi versi a volte gli ricordava Jamie, come era stato quando si erano appena conosciuti, tanto quanto gli ricordava se stesso. E Tom era perfino più vulnerabile fisicamente rispetto a Jamie. Forse anche per quel motivo Seb non si era aspettato lo schiaffo.  
Le dita ossute che gli avevano bruciato una guancia erano rimaste a tremare a mezz’aria un attimo dopo l’impatto ed era stato in quell’istante che Seb aveva intravvisto il marchio. L’aveva riconosciuto ed era rimasto impietrito, ma solo per pochi secondi. Subito dopo aveva bloccato la mano di Tom tra le sue, con una certa violenza del tutto inconsapevole. L’ansia di controllare se si stava sbagliando e il desiderio disperato di scoprire che era proprio così e che non c’era alcun marchio avevano congiurato per rendere i suoi gesti concitati e ben poco delicati.  
Il suo cervello e il suo udito avevano registrato a malapena il rinnovato tentativo di Tom di sottrarsi al suo tocco e le sue lamentele. Non era riuscito a pensare che alle linee tracciate sulla sua pelle e a cosa significavano. Solo quando si era reso conto che nel tentativo di tenergli ferma una mano a palmo in su stava per fargli sul serio del male Seb si era frenato e l’aveva lasciato andare, anche se aveva continuato a sbarrargli il passo. Il suo cervello era andato nel panico.  
Il marchio c’era. Il marchio lasciato da un demone. Un marchio completo.  
Si era sentito tremare le gambe e l’enormità della cosa l’aveva colpito con così tanta forza da creargli disagio fisico, come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato un pugno nel petto, superando carne e ossa, fino a raggiungere la bocca del suo stomaco per stringerla in una morsa atroce. Aveva dovuto allungare entrambe le braccia e puntellarsi contro il muro alle spalle di Tom, intrappolandolo tra sé e la parete senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo stava facendo. Con la mente piena di ricordi di tutte le persone che aveva visto possedere dai Demoni e delle loro urla e soprattutto dello sguardo innaturale e inumano nei loro occhi, si era sentito vacillare, in preda a una sorta di nausea.  
Gli era parso difficile anche dipanare i pensieri in un ordine sensato, ma aveva comunque avvertito tutta la forza devastante di una consapevolezza duplice e inattesa: malgrado gli sforzi di Jamie un demone era lì fuori da qualche parte, in caccia, senza regole né pietà e tra le sue prede c’era proprio Tom. Tom che neppure sapeva che i demoni esistessero e che, quasi certamente, non aveva intuito la vera natura della creatura che gli aveva inciso il proprio possesso sulla pelle, marchiandolo come un pezzo di carne da macello. Tom che faceva fatica a sopravvivere anche solo alla crudeltà degli umani.  
In quel momento a Seb era parso di ammattire. Si era sentito incredulo e scioccato, ma nello stesso tempo aveva compreso subito che non stava certo sognando. Tom era condannato. Praticamente era già morto. Non era ancora stato posseduto, ma era solo questione di tempo – troppo, troppo poco – e poi sarebbe andato incontro a un destino che avrebbe fatto sembrare una morte rapida la più piacevole delle evenienze. Seb lo sapeva. L’aveva visto succedere e non avrebbe mai e poi mai smesso di avere incubi al riguardo.  
Pensare che potesse capitare a qualcuno che conosceva così bene, che accadesse proprio alla persona che aveva sperato di aiutare, l’aveva distrutto. Gli era parso di andare in briciole, tutto in una manciata di lunghissimi istanti. Si era sentito perduto e disperato come se lui stesso fosse stato segnato dal marchio e non era riuscito in alcun modo a mascherare il panico, il terrore e lo sgomento che l’avevano attanagliato.  
Sollevando lo sguardo dalle mani di Tom verso il suo viso si era accorto che anche lui appariva davvero sconvolto. Gli era parso spaventatissimo e si era domandato se avesse paura di lui e del suo aspetto stravolto o se avesse una sia pur vaga idea di cosa significava il marchio che gli segnava la mano. Un marchio completo.  
No, si era detto Seb, era difficile che Tom avesse compreso davvero cosa poteva significare, anche se i demoni non cacciavano mai prede del tutto ignare. «Sono loro che vengono a cercarci.» Era la loro scusa preferita. Seb sapeva che non era vero. Non era così semplice e comunque non era giusto. Era la cosa più ingiusta, orribile e spaventosa che si potesse immaginare. Il solo pensiero l’aveva fatto inorridire e nello stesso tempo pensare a Jamie. Jamie che era capace di diventare una furia se solo gli accadeva di ascoltare quel tipo di giustificazione. Jamie che lui stesso aveva reso così solo, fragile e disperato da renderlo facile preda di Anzu. Jamie che aveva il marchio di Hinkarr sul viso e l’avrebbe portato sulla pelle per sempre.  
Era stato un pensiero così terribile da far sentire Seb furioso e contemporaneamente vacillante e sul punto di cadere. Oltre i suoi onnipresenti sentimenti e rimorsi nei confronti di Jamie c’era stata ancora, per tutto il tempo, la consapevolezza sempre più pesante e raccapricciante che Tom era stato marchiato da un demone. Che era sul serio destinato a una fine così orribile da far sembrare la morte un’evenienza desiderabile. L’idea aveva continuato a far tremare le ginocchia di Seb e a scuotere tutto il suo corpo.  
Un demone aveva deciso che avrebbe torturato, fagocitato, divorato e, solo alla fine, solo dopo un’infinità di dolore, annientato Tom senza che di lui rimanesse nulla, neanche più l’anima. Seb non era riuscito a pensarci senza aver voglia di vomitare e, contemporaneamente, di spaccare tutto ciò che lo circondava. Un’ondata di collera si era impadronita di lui con forza sufficiente a diventare perfino più forte del panico che altrimenti l’avrebbe sopraffatto.  
Anziché raggomitolarsi in un angolo a piangere come normalmente avrebbe avuto voglia di fare, Seb aveva assestato un pugno al muro. Ci aveva messo forza sufficiente a ferirsi le nocche e a farle sanguinare, lasciando sbavature rosso acceso sul grigio sporco dell’intonaco. Dare un nome al demone che aveva deciso di reclamare Tom come sua preda non era stato possibile, ma se Seb l’avesse avuto davanti non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi, per quanto uccidere un demone o anche solo ferirlo per un mago fosse un’impresa impossibile. Non avendo nessuno contro cui riversare i propri istinti assassini aveva colpito un'altra volta il muro. Poi aveva visto il viso di Tom.  
A furia di pensare a cosa sarebbe stato di lui e a causa della collera si era praticamente scordato di averlo davanti, ancora imprigionato tra sé e la parete. Nemmeno nello sfogarsi colpendo il muro si era reso conto di quanto spaventoso doveva essergli sembrato, con quel suo aspetto devastato e il suo modo all’apparenza folle di comportarsi. Tom infatti l’aveva fissato con vero e proprio terrore, come se si fosse aspettato di essere aggredito e forse ucciso da un momento all’altro. Era stato quello a dar modo a Seb di controllarsi almeno un po’. Aveva stretto i pugni fino a far sbiancare le poche nocche ancora sane e aveva cercato di domare anche il respiro.  
Per tutto il tempo che gli ci era voluto per calmarsi un po’, Tom l’aveva guardato come avrebbe potuto guardare un grosso lupo ringhiante che gli si fosse parato davanti pronto ad azzannarlo alla gola in qualunque momento. L’ultima cosa che Seb aveva voluto era intimorirlo in quel modo, anche se era stato sin da subito consapevole che avrebbe dovuto parlargli per spiegargli la situazione e che, di conseguenza, Tom alla fine avrebbe avuto ancora più paura. Quello che sarebbe stato costretto a dirgli l’avrebbe distrutto.  
Non era di lui, però, che alla fine Tom si sarebbe sentito spaventato a morte. Seb si era detto così, mentre cercava di trovare parole adatte a convincere Tom ad ascoltare se non altro l’inizio di un discorso. Si sarebbe impegnato con tutto se stesso a parlargli anche se si fosse trattato solo di chiarire la questione del bacio, ma dopo aver scoperto cose c’era veramente in gioco baci e approcci sentimentali erano passati del tutto in secondo piano.  
Un marchio completo. Seb si era ritrovato di nuovo a rabbrividire fino al midollo e il suo sforzo per farsi ascoltare era centuplicato.  
Le ore trascorse da quell’inizio di conversazione così carico d’ansia e così complicato non erano poi molte, eppure lui ora non ricordava già più cosa aveva detto con esattezza. Sapeva solo che al principio al posto di parole aveva tirato fuori solo una serie di monosillabi gutturali e angosciati, simili a singhiozzi. Gli si era svuotata la mente per un tempo che gli era parso infinito. Come si poteva annunciare a qualcuno – qualcuno a cui eri affezionato, per giunta – una simile condanna? Con che cuore? Con quale coraggio? Seb aveva tentato di nuovo, incespicando nelle parole e nelle singole sillabe, incartandosi nelle frasi, sforzandosi di ricominciare da capo ed essere chiaro e inequivocabile.  
Tom aveva lottato, anche alla lettera. Seb al principio era stato costretto più volte a spingerlo di nuovo contro il muro perché non potesse fuggire e rimanesse ad ascoltare le cose terribili che era costretto a dirgli. L’aveva bloccato e trattenuto anche con la forza, perché non fuggisse lontano dove sarebbe stato una preda ancora più facile e più vicina all’ora della propria morte.  
Finalmente, stravolto e stremato, Tom si era arreso ed era stato a sentire. Spaventatissimo aveva provato a difendersi tirando fuori mille riserve ed era stato pronto a ribattere colpo su colpo. Quando piano piano aveva iniziato a credergli ed era rimasto inerte, ammutolito dallo shock di quel che Seb gli stava enunciando, raggelato dalla paura come una statua di sale. Seb l’aveva visto diventare sempre più pallido, tremante e smarrito, e poi sbiancare del tutto e irrigidirsi fino allo spasimo.  
Con un labbro stretto a sangue tra i denti Tom alla fine aveva scosso con ferocia il capo. Aveva detto che non gli credeva e che erano solo favole, che non era possibile, che lui era uno stronzo e un pazzo. Uno psicopatico, un maniaco, un bugiardo malato che pensava di poterlo spaventare, per chissà quale motivo, solo perché era convinto che un ubriacone si sarebbe bevuto tutte quelle cazzate. Aveva perfino tentato di schiaffeggiarlo di nuovo, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
In quegli stessi occhi però Seb aveva visto guizzare una luce man mano più terrorizzata e vi aveva colto ben più del dubbio che lui stesse dicendo solo la verità, come in effetti era. Non gli aveva nascosto niente. Tom gli aveva creduto, ma aveva deciso di fingere con se stesso che fosse tutta una menzogna, perché la verità era troppo orribile per accettarla.  
Seb si era lasciato insultare senza ribattere in nessun modo, poi aveva riaperto i pugni sempre più doloranti e aveva voltato i palmi delle mani verso l’alto per fare la sola cosa che ancora restava da fare. Togliere a Tom anche le ultime difese contro la consapevolezza dell’enormità della situazione in cui si era cacciato era stato un dovere impietoso, ma Seb aveva saputo di doverlo compiere. Così si era concentrato richiamando tutta la propria forza e la furia che ancora non era scemata e che gli premeva dentro. Aveva spinto ogni goccia del suo potere a prendere una forma visibile e uno sciame di piccole puntini azzurri, simili a lucciole impazzite, aveva cominciato a venir su dalle sue mani aperte e a vorticare intorno a loro. Erano state il suo modo per mostrare a Tom che non stava affatto giocando, ma gli erano anche servite per sfogare la rabbia incontenibile che aveva continuato ad attanagliargli il petto.  
Quella tipologia di magia non richiedeva una grande potenza ed era una tra le più inequivocabili. Compierla in quello stato era stato fin troppo facile.  
Un sacco di maghi aveva usato quel tipo di incantesimo per far colpo sui comuni umani o sui nuovi adepti e qualche volta il trucco poteva essere utilizzato anche in maniera tale da risultare terrorizzante, almeno se si era prima creata la giusta atmosfera. Il più delle volte era solo una risorsa per fare scena, dare all’implacabile sete di potere dei maghi una parvenza anche esteticamente piacevole e consentire loro di fare sfoggio delle proprie capacità impressionando chi guardava senza troppo dispendio energetico e senza causare spavento.  
Tom però nel guardare le minuscole luci che danzavano frenetiche tutto intorno era crollato in ginocchio e poi era scoppiato in singhiozzi con il viso nascosto tra le mani. Seb aveva avuto solo la magrissima consolazione di poter pensare che in un frangente diverso la sua dimostrazione avrebbe causato tutt’altro stupore e, quasi certamente, una sorta di approvazione artistica. Non era stato il suo gesto a provocare così tanta paura, era stato il fatto che a quel punto Tom gli aveva creduto e aveva dovuto accettare che Seb non gli aveva mentito nemmeno sul marchio del demone e su tutto ciò che comportava.  
D’un tratto Seb si era ritrovato ad abbracciarlo per consolarlo ma, soprattutto, per sostenerlo. Tom, che nel frattempo si era rialzato, era stato così scioccato e spaventato che aveva fatto fatica e rimanere in piedi.  
Seb ci aveva messo un sacco di tempo per riuscire a calmarlo e per farlo smettere di tremare come una foglia. La cosa che più aveva odiato era che per farcela non era stato sufficiente stringerlo o parlargli – non che gli fosse riuscito di dire granché. Il marchio di un demone non era cosa di cui si potesse parlare con facilità e con leggerezza – e alla fine lui aveva dovuto arrendersi e lasciare che Tom tirasse fuori una bottiglia di vodka da sotto un vecchio materasso usato che, evidentemente, gli aveva fatto da letto. Guardarlo bere l’aveva fatto comunque sentire a disagio, malgrado il fatto che avevano avuto problemi ben più gravi di cui preoccuparsi. In ogni caso anche quel dettaglio aveva contribuito alla nausea che Seb aveva continuato a provare e aveva acuito la sua disperazione al pensiero che non sapeva assolutamente cosa fare per aiutare Tom e per salvarlo.  
Per tutto il tempo, mentre Tom si anestetizzava a modo suo, la sola cosa che Seb era riuscito a ponderare con chiarezza era stato che forse su una persona così fragile e dalla mente spesso offuscata dall’alcol la possessione di un demone sarebbe stata più rapida e meno dolorosa perché avrebbe incontrato pochissima resistenza. Tom sarebbe crollato in un niente? Si sarebbe lasciato annientare subito senza lottare e quindi con minor strazio e sofferenza? Seb ci aveva riflettuto su senza trarne la minima consolazione. Anzi, gli era parsa un’idea atroce e gli era sembrato ancora più orribile il fatto che quella fosse la sola misericordia che Tom si sarebbe potuto aspettare. Come se il mondo non l’avesse già preso a calci abbastanza, spingendolo ai margini, rendendolo vulnerabile e solo, trasformandolo nella preda perfetta.  
Se la collera fosse stata un’arma efficace contro i demoni allora, per la seconda volta in poche ore, Seb sarebbe stato capace di sterminarne più di uno. Invece era stato impotente. Seduto su un pavimento sporco e rovinato era rimasto a guardare Tom che annegava la paura nella vodka e, di tanto in tanto, gli scoccava un’occhiata furtiva e priva di qualunque calore o speranza.  
In un primo tempo Tom si era aggrappato a lui anche in senso fisico e letterale, ma a un certo punto l’aveva fissato, come se lo vedesse davvero per la prima volta solo in quell’istante, e si era divincolato quasi con violenza dal suo abbraccio. Non gli aveva detto di andarsene ma, mentre recuperava la bottiglia e poi mentre la svuotava fin troppo in fretta, l’aveva tenuto a distanza e guardato con apprensione.  
Seb non era riuscito a volergliene, anzi, l’aveva compreso. Ne era rimasto ferito, certo, come sempre gli era accaduto quando qualcuno aveva paura di lui a causa della sua natura di mago e, di conseguenza, lo rifiutava o fuggiva lontano. Aveva fatto perfino un po’ più male del solito, perché quello era Tom che in un sacco di altre cose lo capiva a perfezione e addirittura gli assomigliava. Ma Seb non era comunque riuscito a provare rabbia nei suoi confronti. Si era detto che lo comprendeva. Comprendeva tutto il suo sgomento e anche il fatto che doveva essersi sentito ingannato. Così a un certo punto gli aveva chiesto scusa.  
Essere un mago non era una colpa – Seb ci aveva messo parecchio tempo per convincersi di quella semplice evidenza – non era una cosa che si poteva scegliere, era semplicemente quel che uno era. E non era una colpa neanche il fatto di non rivelarlo. C’erano ottimi motivi per tacerlo. Seb lo sapeva ma aveva comunque chiesto scusa a Tom e l’aveva fatto di cuore, spiegandogli per la prima volta fino a che punto, pur con la magia a differenziarli, loro due erano simili e avevano fatto le stesse esperienze.  
Forse era stato quello o forse l’effetto dell’alcol, a ogni modo alla fine Tom aveva smesso di guardarlo come se lui fosse un pericolo o una belva pronta a saltargli alla gola. Aveva perfino tentato di accennare un sorriso e gli aveva risposto: «Essere solo gay non ti bastava, eh. Non ti sentivi abbastanza diverso?» Il tono, incredibilmente, era riuscito a suonare scherzoso malgrado la voce incrinata e il fatto che Tom aveva avuto gli occhi lucidi di pianto.  
Seb l’aveva osservato e aveva visto una piccola ma tenace scintilla di voglia di sopravvivenza in quel suo sguardo appannato. Gli si era aperto l’ennesimo buco nello stomaco, mentre si diceva che si era sbagliato sul fatto che Tom si sarebbe arreso al demone senza lottare. Per quanto disperato fosse, anche a prescindere dal marchio, Tom aveva sempre conservato dentro di sé una dose di speranza e di voglia di vivere. Guardarla venire a galla proprio in una situazione come quella aveva fatto un male enorme. Seb si era sentito ancora più sconsolato e incapace di sopportare l’idea di quello che sarebbe successo non appena il demone fosse tornato a reclamare ciò che aveva marchiato come un proprio possesso. Il suo primo istinto era stato quello di raggomitolarsi in un angolo e piangere, ma poi il senso di ingiustizia aveva preso il soppravvento su qualunque altra cosa, compresa la rassegnazione. Si era detto che doveva cercare aiuto, che per quanto non gli venisse in mente nessuna soluzione doveva parlarne con qualcuno e fare qualcosa.  
I suoi scrupoli a disturbare Jamie erano stati messi da parte e Seb l’aveva chiamato. Si era visto rifiutare la chiamata dopo pochi squilli e, per un istante, era stato tentato di fracassare il telefono contro il muro, imprecando. Che Jamie avesse, per chissà quale motivo, deciso di ignorarlo era stato già abbastanza brutto anche nei giorni precedenti, ma che lo avesse fatto in quel frangente era stato un colpo difficile metabolizzare. Si era detto che si trattava di una sciocchezza, che Jamie non poteva sapere perché lo stava chiamando e quanto stava male e che, di sicuro, non aveva potuto rispondere perché era stato impegnato. Però aveva sentito comunque la bile che gli risaliva lungo la gola fino a rendergli la bocca amarissima. Aveva avuto bisogno di Jamie anche più del solito e accettare il rifiuto era stato arduo come non mai.  
Dopo un po’, però, era riuscito a ritrovare di nuovo almeno un minimo di calma – o forse in realtà era stato solo disperato al punto da ingoiare anche l’ultimo briciolo di remore e di orgoglio – e aveva riprovato con il solo risultato di sentirsi dire che il telefono di Jamie in quel momento era spento o comunque non raggiungibile. In preda a una sorta di panico frenetico aveva provato a chiamare anche gli altri, cominciando da Mae e continuando con Alan e, alla fine, aveva perfino digitato il numero di Nick. Il risultato era stato sempre lo stesso: un buco nell’acqua. Nessuna delle persone che aveva provato a contattare più volte era stata raggiungibile.  
Seb aveva ritentato e poi ritentato ancora, sentendosi sempre più preoccupato e pensando che nella situazione in cui si trovava non sarebbe mai stato in grado di sopportare altri motivi di spavento. Si era angosciato ugualmente. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di domandarsi che ne era stato di Jamie e di tutti gli altri e gli ci era voluto un po’ prima di rassegnarsi a non ricevere risposta e ancora di più per convincersi che almeno da quel fronte andava tutto bene e che, con tutta probabilità, si stava angustiando inutilmente.  
Si era arreso all’evidenza che Alan, Nick e Mae dovevano essere insieme a Jamie e che, per qualche motivo, non per forza inquietante, nessuno di loro era rintracciabile.  
A quel punto aveva alzato lo sguardo su Tom, che nel frattempo si era accoccolato in un angolo proprio come lui aveva pensato di fare giusto pochi minuti prima. Aveva avvertito un lungo brivido gelido lungo la spina dorsale nel vederlo dondolare sui talloni in un gesto tanto umano quanto istintivo. Non c’era nulla di strano nel cercare conforto anche in quel modo, ma a Seb era sembrato di gettare uno sguardo nel futuro. I posseduti si comportavano spesso così e lui li aveva sempre trovati raccapriccianti. Per un momento aveva provato il vero e proprio terrore di scoprire che gli occhi di Tom erano già neri e vuoti, poi si era riscosso. Aveva dovuto farlo, per non ammattire. Si era reso conto che non poteva restarsene li a disperarsi e a fare telefonate a vuoto, doveva per forza di cose agire o, se non altro, trovare qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarlo.  
Era stato allora che aveva pensato a Sin. Lei aveva risposto dopo pochi squilli. Il sollievo di Seb nel sentire finalmente una voce dall’altro capo della linea era stato così forte da rasentare la commozione. Poche altre volte in vita sua si era sentito così grato per il solo fatto di ricevere risposta a una telefonata.  
Sin aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava e che doveva trattarsi di un qualcosa di notevole gravità. Senza lasciare a Seb nemmeno il tempo di spiegarsi davvero gli aveva detto che lo aspettava e che l’avrebbe trovata a casa di Alan. A Seb non era parso vero. Certo non aveva pensato che ci fossero vere speranze di uscire da quell’orribile situazione, ma Sin li avrebbe comunque ascoltati e qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio che rimanere lì ad ammattire, per di più in mezzo a tanto abbandono e squallore.  
La cosa più difficile era stata convincere Tom a seguirlo, ma dopo un’iniziale resistenza isterica e quasi feroce, di colpo Tom aveva smesso di lottare. Era stato come se ogni forza residua, compresa quella di volontà, lo avesse abbandonato. Seb aveva dovuto prenderlo per mano come avrebbe fatto con un bambino. Tom l’aveva seguito con lo sguardo spento e perennemente puntato verso il basso. Privo di tutta la sua usuale vivacità si era lasciato trascinare ovunque Seb lo guidasse. Per tutto il tragitto non aveva detto una sola parola né posto la benché minima domanda. Non era sembrato risvegliarsi o incuriosirsi neppure quando una Sin allarmatissima aveva aperto loro la porta di casa Ryves. Era rimasto fin troppo apatico e quieto anche mentre Seb, finalmente, spiegava a Sin la situazione. Se non fosse stato per un paio di singhiozzi che gli erano sfuggiti dalle labbra screpolate e martoriate dai morsi che si auto infliggeva di continuo, si sarebbe potuto pensare che fosse convinto che nulla di tutto quel che stava accadendo fosse vero o lo riguardasse in alcun modo.  
Seb invece era stato agitatissimo per tutto il tempo, sia mentre esponeva a Sin la situazione sia mentre rispondeva alle domande di lei, comprese quelle sul fatto che non era riuscito a contattare gli altri in nessun modo.  
Si era aspettato che Sin lo compiangesse e gli dicesse quel che già sapeva: non c’era nulla da fare, ormai Tom era segnato ed era praticamente già morto. Invece Sin era andata in collera. Non contro di lui, naturalmente. La rabbia le aveva acceso gli occhi e illuminato le guance sempre di più mano mano che Seb le parlava. Alla fine Sin aveva scoccato un’occhiata a lui e una a Tom, ancora immobile e sprofondato nel divano come se i cuscini stessero cercando di divorarlo. «Anzu» aveva detto, con un tono imperioso, come se bastasse pronunciarne il nome per evocarlo. Poi aveva guardato Seb dritto negli occhi e gli aveva spiegato cosa intendeva fare.  
Seb aveva sbattuto le palpebre per l’incredulità. Sin gli aveva proposto una pazzia e lui non era riuscito a trattenere lo sgomento.  
Anzu aveva fatto un accordo con Jamie e di norma i demoni rispettavano i loro patti, ragion per cui non avrebbero mai dovuto temere che lui cercasse di fare di loro le proprie prede. Ma se fossero stati loro a cercarlo e a proporgli uno scambio avrebbero rischiato di rendergli il potere di nuocere. Non avrebbe mai funzionato, si era detto Seb, e l’aveva detto anche a Sin.  
Lei aveva ascoltato poi aveva sollevato il mento con tutta la fierezza indomabile di cui era capace e aveva annuito: «Può darsi, ma dobbiamo provare. Altrimenti cosa suggerisci? Vuoi che ci sediamo qui e aspettiamo che al posto di Anzu arrivi il demone che ha marchiato il tuo amico e che gli divori l’anima sotto i tuoi occhi?»  
Seb aveva inghiottito a vuoto e scosso il capo con violenza, cercando di trattenere una nuova ondata di nausea e di non far caso al modo in cui Tom si era appena rianimato all’improvviso e li aveva fissati con aria supplice e terrorizzata. Era stato quello sguardo, più che la determinazione temeraria di Sin, a far si che Seb decidesse di tentare. Era per via di quell’occhiata che al momento era in piedi nel soggiorno di casa Ryves con i palmi delle mani sudati e la bocca secca come un deserto mentre Sin si accingeva a tracciare sul pavimento le linee curve e sinuose di un cerchio magico.  
Lui non era affatto come Sin, non era per nulla coraggioso e l’idea di evocare un demone da soli e di tentare di costringerlo a levare dalla pelle di Tom il marchio completo apposto da un altro demone lo spaventava da morire. Di solito i demoni non toglievano mai un marchio finito, salvo che in rarissime eccezioni che comportavano sempre dolore e sacrificio per chi richiedeva loro quel servigio. Inoltre evocare e poi maneggiare un demone era di per sé sempre molto rischioso e quando le cose andavano storte si pagava con la propria pelle.  
Malgrado ciò Seb aveva deciso di lasciare che Sin tentasse ed era pronto ad aiutarla in qualunque modo e a qualunque costo. Dovevano provare oppure Tom sarebbe morto e quel suo modo di supplicare aiuto con lo sguardo sarebbe rimasto in fondo al cuore di Seb, a torturarlo e a braccarlo per tutta la vita.


	10. Le prede del demone

 

Seb non riusciva ancora a credere che, malgrado la concitazione dell’ultima ora, Sin avesse deciso di concedersi il tempo per “indossare qualcosa di più adatto”. Invece era esattamente quel che era successo. Dopo aver telefonato a suo padre e averlo fatto passare a prendere i bambini, di modo che almeno loro fossero del tutto al sicuro, Sin si era chiusa in camera di Alan e si era cambiata i vestiti.  
Quando Seb l’aveva vista lasciare il soggiorno lei aveva avuto indosso un comune paio di jeans e una maglietta molto semplice, e i suoi capelli erano stati legati in una coda alta e pratica. Seb si era detto che quella doveva essere Cynthia, la versione più normale e casalinga della sua amica, per quanto aggettivi come normale e casalingo potessero mai adattarsi del tutto a una ragazza del Mercato dei Goblin. Una che maneggiava pugnali con la stessa perizia e naturalezza con cui una qualunque altra coetanea avrebbe maneggiato solo le forcine per capelli o i pennelli per il trucco.  
A varcare l’uscio della stanza di Alan e tornare in salotto, però, era stata senza ombra di dubbio la bellissima danzatrice dall’aspetto esotico e il cui nome, non a caso, evocava il peccato.  
Sin aveva sostituito la maglia con una canottiera cortissima, di un azzurro che ricordava il colore del mare e che lasciava pelle scura scoperta a cominciare da poco più giù del seno fino a dove iniziava l’attaccatura dei fianchi. I jeans, invece, erano stati soppiantati da una gonna lunga di cotone e a vita molto bassa, che partendo alla cintura della stessa identica tinta della canottiera si faceva sempre più scura fino a diventare blu acceso lungo l’orlo adorno di frange e di piccoli specchi.  
Seb aveva notato i dettagli più perché era sbalordito dal fatto che Sin avesse ritenuto necessario vestirsi in quella maniera che per un innato spirito di osservazione o un particolare interesse per l’abbigliamento femminile. In ogni caso, nonostante il momento fosse tra i più drammatici e gravi, mentre ancora la osservava incredulo dovette ammettere che vestita in quel modo e con i capelli sciolti e i piedi che calzavano un paio di ballerine dal tessuto quasi impalpabile, Sin era davvero bellissima e sensuale. Non solo, emanava una sorta di aura di artistica consapevolezza. Aveva tutta l’aria di chi sta per fare qualcosa che sa di saper fare molto, molto bene e intende mostrare anche agli altri tutta la propria perizia e tutto il proprio talento. Perfino il modo in cui teneva il capo un po’ più diritto e sollevato sembrava dire: «Sono pronta!» Seb ne fu in un certo senso rassicurato e, di conseguenza, si astenne dal fare ulteriori commenti sull’effettiva necessità di quel cambio d’abiti.  
Conosceva Sin già da un po’ e gli c’era voluto molto meno del suo solito per iniziare a volerle bene. Proprio come Mae, Sin era stata carina con lui in momenti in cui lui ne aveva avuto un disperato bisogno. Seb la considerava un’amica preziosa. Ma gli era capitato di vederla in azione anche in momenti molto particolari e sapeva quanto poteva essere pericolosa. Addirittura letale.  
Se l’avversario con cui stavano per avere a che fare non fosse stato un demone, lui avrebbe puntato tutto su Sin. Anche così, vederla tanto sicura, almeno in apparenza, lo fece stare un po’ meglio.  
Le lanciò un’ultima occhiata ammirata, più per via del coraggio e della determinazione che della bellezza, e le sorrise senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo stava facendo. Sin ricambiò il sorriso e si chinò per sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di un Tom tanto spaventato quanto sbalordito. Seb lo vide arrossire, annuire agitato e aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa ma senza riuscirci. Sin sorrise anche a lui e poi si avvicinò al tavolo da pranzo, adornato da un grappolo di fiori in vaso. Con tutta calma Sin districò un tralcio dagli altri che lo circondavano.  
Fino a quell’istante Seb non aveva degnato di una sola occhiata né il mobile, né il vaso, né i fiori stessi ma, ora che Sin aveva attratto la sua attenzione su tutti e tre, dovette notare che i primi due oggetti erano banalissimi e invece il terzo non lo era affatto.  
Prima che Sin ne sottraesse uno la composizione era stata formata da quattro rametti fioriti. I fiori non erano molto grandi e non avevano un aspetto elaborato, non si sarebbero detti nulla di che, se non fosse stato per i colori davvero insoliti e vivacissimi. Erano perfetti per essere abbinati con il completo blu che Sin aveva scelto di indossare. Azzurri di un color acquamarina intenso ma nello stesso tempo straordinariamente delicato, nella parte più interna della corolla erano impreziositi da un tocco di colore indefinibile, a metà tra il verde e il giallo, che li rendeva esotici e sbalorditivi.  
Sin si rigirò il tralcio che aveva scelto tra le dita, solo per un momento, e poi ruppe gli indugi e, aiutandosi con un fermaglio, se li appuntò tra i capelli. Dando le spalle a Seb e Tom cercò conferma nel riflesso che le veniva rimandato dallo specchio della credenza e parve soddisfatta del proprio operato. «Bene» sentenziò alla fine, girandosi per fronteggiare la sua futura platea. Seb pensò che sia lui che Tom dovevano avere un’espressione un po’ perplessa perché Sin aggiunse: «Mia madre mi ha insegnato che la danza è una cosa seria in ogni suo aspetto. Anche se non siamo al Mercato sono e resto una danzatrice. Certe cose o le fai bene o non le fai e basta, non si prendono alla leggera e non si improvvisano. Contano anche i particolari.»  
Seb non trovò nulla di sensato da ribattere. Sin aveva ragione e lui lo sapeva. Diede un’ultima occhiata ai fiori, con i petali che sembravano fatti di un velluto cangiante e prezioso, e comprese perché anche quelli erano necessari. Lui e Sin stavano improvvisando eccome ed era giusto che tentassero di farlo il meno possibile. Non erano al Mercato, no, e non avrebbero avuto altro pubblico che un povero ragazzo terrorizzato. Erano a corto di alleati e di tempo e privi dei frutti che i danzatori usavano per perdere le inibizioni e migliorare le loro performance. Erano costretti a fare a meno perfino della musica dei flauti e dei tamburi. Perciò era più che comprensibile che Sin ci tenesse tanto a tutti quei piccoli dettagli che, invece, poteva permettersi di curare.  
«Non sono i fiori che vorrei, ma andranno bene» affermò lei, come a conferma di quello che Seb aveva appena pensato. «Vengono comunque dal Mercato. Sono una novità. Abbiamo iniziato a importarli lo scorso anno perché sono perfetti per preparare le pozioni eccitanti.»  
A Seb interessava poco che fossero un ottimo ingrediente: se servivano a far sentire Sin più sicura di sé e più preparata per quel che stava per affrontare per lui erano i benvenuti. Quindi annuì in silenzio e si spostò verso il divano in cui Tom era ancora sprofondato, in modo che lei avesse il centro della stanza a completa disposizione.  
Prima che Sin andasse a cambiarsi l’aveva aiutata a spostare in un angolo il tavolo, le sedie e qualunque altro mobile potesse intralciarle i movimenti. Danzare per evocare un demone richiedeva un certo spazio in cui poter tracciare un circolo magico – di norma venivano intagliati direttamente nel terreno - e ogni ostacolo possibile doveva essere rimosso prima che la danza avesse inizio. Per i danzatori era letteralmente vitale. Un solo passo falso o una caduta e i demoni avrebbero potuto ghermirli e farne una loro preda. A quell’eventualità Seb non poteva nemmeno pensare, per quanto stessero per fare una follia che avrebbe potuto finire proprio in quel modo. Ma se lui si fosse soffermato davvero a rifletterci su, oltre che limitarsi a temere che, malgrado il loro tentativo, Tom sarebbe stato comunque condannato, sarebbe anche ammattito. Al momento non se lo poteva permettere.  
«Tutto ok con il gessetto?» La domanda che Sin gli aveva appena rivolto lo riscosse proprio mentre stava per precipitare oltre la china di quei pensieri terrificanti. Seb annuì con più vigore.  
Stretto nel suo pugno destro c’era un mozzicone di gesso. Apparteneva a Tom, era uno dei gessetti che Seb stesso gli aveva regalato. Quando Sin si era posta il problema di come disegnare il cerchio magico, Tom se l’era tolto di tasca con le dita che tremavano così tanto che aveva finito per farlo cadere.  
Dopo che Seb gli aveva spiegato la situazione, era caduto come in una sorta di trance muta e spaventata. Anche solo sentire loro due che discutevano di demoni da evocare e di quanto poteva essere pericoloso e del perché lo fosse doveva averlo terrorizzato ulteriormente. Così si era fatto più piccolo che poteva, ginocchia al petto e braccia che le stringevano con foga spasmodica, ed era rimasto in silenzio, senza mai intervenire, tranne che per dar loro il gessetto. Seb non sapeva come gli fosse venuta l’idea, ma sospettava che a spingerlo fosse stata la sensazione intollerabile di essere del tutto impotente mentre altri decidevano se sarebbe morto o sopravvissuto. Forse Tom si era detto che, in quel modo, stava se non altro facendo qualcosa.  
Sin però aveva subito obiettato: «Non possiamo usare il gesso, Seb. Lo sai che non va bene su una superficie liscia come questa. Potrebbe cancellarsi mentre danzo». Il tono era stato gentile, come per non sminuire l’offerta che Tom aveva fatto, ma anche perentorio, una sentenza senza appello. «Una sola sbavatura nel cerchio e sarei morta, lo sai.» Quell’ultima precisazione Seb avrebbe preferito non doverla ascoltare.  
Eppure, malgrado Sin avesse ragione e lui comprendesse in pieno cosa intendeva dire, l’idea di usare un oggetto così caro a Tom per tracciare il cerchio che, forse, gli avrebbe salvato la vita aveva un che di ironico e di poetico, ma soprattutto di giusto. Così Seb aveva raccolto il moncone di gesso e l’aveva stretto nel pugno, nemmeno fosse un infallibile talismano. «Ci penso io. So come renderlo indelebile.»  
Sin era parsa dubbiosa, ma solo per pochi istanti, poi aveva deciso che si fidava di lui. «Ok» aveva risposto, «allora occupatene mentre vado a cambiarmi.»  
Seb l’aveva fatto. Era ancora sorpreso della facilità con cui, in quella notte così spaventosa in cui ne aveva già passate di tutti i colori, Tom si era lasciato convincere a pungersi un dito con uno spillo e a lasciar cadere una goccia di sangue sul gesso. I suoi occhi si erano fatti enormi mentre Seb pronunciava sottovoce parole che avrebbero canalizzato il giusto tipo di magia, ma alla fine Tom era parso quasi deluso. Con le stranezze che gli stavano capitando l’incantesimo doveva essergli parso ben poca cosa. Non era una magia di quelle appariscenti, non era scenografica, ma funzionava.  
Seb aveva provato il gesso sulla copertina di uno dei piccoli taccuini da disegno che teneva sempre, o quasi, nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Non era stato disposto a commettere errori e a mettere a rischio la vita di Sin, quindi si era sincerato che fosse tutto a posto. Lo era. Porse il gessetto a Sin e disse: «È ok. E Alan forse perdonerà almeno te per aver deturpato in maniera permanente il pavimento del suo soggiorno».  
La vide ridere per quel piccolo moto di spirito involontario «Alan se ne farà una ragione e Nick non ci farebbe caso nemmeno se incidessimo il cerchio sul parquet con uno dei miei coltelli. Anzi, forse in quel caso lo noterebbe e lo troverebbe decorativo.»  
Seb lasciò si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo sbuffo che in fondo era una risatina a malapena trattenuta. Di norma Nick lo inquietava moltissimo, ma in confronto al suo simile che Sin stava per evocare e al demone sconosciuto che aveva marchiato Tom era decisamente meno spaventoso, se non altro perché era dalla loro parte. Seb sarebbe stato perfino felice di averlo lì, almeno in quel momento.  
Nick però era lontano e irraggiungibile, proprio come Jamie, e solo il cielo sapeva quanto Seb avrebbe avuto bisogno del conforto della presenza di Jamie. Anche solo poter sentire il tocco della sua spalla contro la propria l’avrebbe fatto sentire un po’ meno privo di speranza. Invece c’era solo Sin e Seb non poteva farle il torto di perdersi in quelle riflessioni. Sin lo stava aiutando e lo stava facendo con un coraggio che in pochi avrebbero dimostrato. Seb la guardò con gratitudine e le dedicò un ultimo piccolo sorriso che era soprattutto un segno di reciproca comprensione.  
Un attimo prima di iniziare davvero a tracciare il cerchio Sin si fermò e gli scoccò a sua volta un’occhiata. Il modo in cui lo stava guardando esprimeva una muta domanda e appariva carico di determinazione. Era come se lei gli stesse chiedendo se era davvero certo di volerci provare e anche come se, nello stesso tempo, lo stesse ammonendo sul fatto che non era una decisione da prendere alla leggera. Seb si era sentito tremare le ginocchia. «Non potrei mai perdonarmelo se ti succedesse qualcosa.»  
Sin non finse che l’eventualità che tutto andasse nel più orribile dei modi non esistesse. Si limitò a rispondergli: «Lo so». Poi tornò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi finché Seb non prese coraggio e annui con lentezza. «Bene» disse lei. Era chiaramente decisa ad andare fino in fondo. «Cominciamo.» Poi si chinò e iniziò a tracciare le linee del cerchio sul legno chiaro del pavimento. Quando ebbe finito e fu certa di non aver compiuto il minimo errore tornò a voltarsi verso Seb ed evidentemente colse tutta l’agitazione che lui stava provando ora che stavano per agire davvero.  
«È meglio che mi occupi di tutto io, Seb. Lascia parlare me, tu non devi fare niente.» Non c’era traccia di giudizio negativo nel suo tono di voce. Non stava dicendo che non si fidava di lui o che lo riteneva incapace, stava solo constatando l’ovvio: lei era più esperta, meno coinvolta emotivamente da Tom e dotata di una maggior dose di astuzia e sangue freddo. Ed era lei che rischiava la vita, quindi Seb pensava che fosse più giusto assecondarla, anche se, di fatto, la cosa lo faceva sentire inetto eccome. Però annui e la guardò iniziare a danzare.  
Per lunghi istanti riuscì quasi a scordare cosa stava succedendo e in che razza di pericolo si stavano cacciando. Anche senza musica i movimenti di Sin erano così fluidi, eleganti e sensuali da catturare del tutto lo sguardo e da incantare. Perfino Tom si era sporto un po’ in avanti dal suo rifugio sul divano, e la osservava flettersi e piegarsi e usare le braccia e il corpo intero per creare linee e intricati percorsi lungo le curve del cerchio magico. Poi Sin iniziò l’evocazione.  
«Evoco il demone che i sumeri chiamavano Anzu! Evoco il demone che gli aztechi chiamavano Quetzalcoatl! Evoco il demone che ha mille nomi e che i maya chiamavano Piume di Fuoco. Come tale lo evoco: io evoco Anzu!»  
Seb vide le linee del cerchio che iniziavano ad accendersi, a tremolare e poi a scivolare l’una sull’altra e a scorrere pur ritornando sempre nello stesso punto. Vide Sin che si sforzava di continuare a seguirle e di tenere il ritmo e non inciampare o mettere i piedi nel punto sbagliato. In apparenza ci riusciva senza sforzo, con leggerezza, senza mai spezzare l’eleganza del ballo, ma Seb sapeva quanta fatica le stesse costando.  
All’improvviso il centro della stanza si fece gelido e un soffio freddo si diffuse ovunque, sfiorando perfino Seb con quello che gli ricordava il tocco di dita morte e spaventose. Una sagoma iniziò a emergere dalle linee sempre più accese del cerchio. Anzu aveva risposto alla chiamata.  
Seb sentì Tom lanciare un unico strillo acuto e terrorizzato ma non si voltò per guardarlo o per rassicurarlo. Come ipnotizzato, per nulla al mondo sarebbe riuscito a staccare gli occhi dal demone che stava prendendo forma sotto i suoi occhi.  
Non era la prima volta che assisteva a un’evocazione in generale e a una chiamata di Anzu nello specifico. Anzu gli era perfino un po’ familiare, in un certo senso, per quanto un demone potesse esserlo. Specie un demone che non era Nick Ryves e quindi restava un nemico potenzialmente letale e che si era spesso dimostrato particolarmente subdolo e sleale. Non era la prima volta che Seb vedeva Anzu sorgere da un cerchio magico, no, ma quella era una volta del tutto particolare.  
Il demone era ormai del tutto visibile al centro del cerchio. Alto tanto da torreggiare su Sin li scrutò tutti con un’unica rapida scorsa dei suoi strani occhi da corvo. Aveva piume nere e rosso fuoco al posto dei capelli e il viso sarebbe stato bello se non avesse avuto un che di spaventoso e completamente inumano, malgrado il fatto che di un uomo Anzu stesse in buona parte copiando le sembianze. Le labbra però erano troppo esangui, il sorriso troppo crudele, i denti troppo aguzzi e affilati. Il naso e gli occhi ricordavano più un volatile che un uomo e così anche le dita lunghe da rapace che al momento il demone teneva premute le une sulle altre, polpastrello contro polpastrello, in un atteggiamento all’apparenza pensieroso.  
«Sin» disse, allungando quell’unica sillaba in modo strano e inquietante. Perfino la sua voce suonava sbagliata. Era suadente in una maniera falsa e riusciva a sembrare fredda e distaccata ma nello stesso tempo anche invadente e arroventata.  
Quando si voltò verso Seb lo fece di scatto, con un movimento secco del capo che ricordava il beccare pungente di un falco. Seb sapeva che Anzu aveva riconosciuto anche lui ma non si aspettava di ricevere grandi attenzioni e non si stupì quando il suo sguardo passò oltre per posarsi su Tom. Tom dal canto suo reagì tirando di nuovo le gambe al petto e arretrando quanto più poteva contro lo schienale del divano.  
Se Seb pensava di averlo visto già raggiungere il massimo del terrore si era sbagliato di grosso. Il demone che l’aveva marchiato di certo si era preoccupato di sembrare umano, innocuo e rassicurante molto più di quanto non si stesse sforzando di fare Anzu. Guardarlo negli occhi per Tom doveva essere comunque uno shock tremendo. Tom, infatti, non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo e si coprì il viso con le mani, scoppiando in un pianto silenzioso che, però, a Seb non passò inosservato.  
Le labbra di Anzu si contrassero appena, come in una breve smorfia divertita, poi il demone tornò a concentrarsi solo su Sin. «A cosa devo l’onore di una tua chiamata?» le domandò con fare ironico e strafottente. «Credevo che invocare me non ti fosse gradito.»  
«Un demone vale l’altro» replicò lei, ma Seb sapeva che stava mentendo. Non era affatto vero, a volte evocare un demone con cui si avevano dei trascorsi specifici e più o meno burrascosi poteva essere solo un inutile rischio in più. Altre volte era una mossa strategica. Inoltre perfino per Seb, che sapeva di non essere mai stato un gran decifratore dell’animo altrui, era facile immaginare che per Sin, dopo quel che era accaduto con Alan, Anzu fosse l’ultimo nome sulla lista dei demoni da evocare. Non c’era di che biasimarla se, di norma, non aveva nessuna voglia di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lui.  
«Sei una bugiarda graziosa, Sin, ma sei comunque una bugiarda» fu la replica quasi divertita di Anzu. «E sei una danzatrice. Non sei più il fiore più importante di tutto il Mercato, è vero, al momento sei solo la numero due e chissà, forse sei destinata a restarlo, ma sei pur sempre una danzatrice e so per certo che non hai mai smesso di invocare i miei simili. Tutti tranne me. A quanto pare non mi sei più affezionata come un tempo. Dunque sentiamo, perché hai invocato proprio me, questa volta? All’improvviso hai sentito la mia mancanza?»  
«Non darti troppa importanza, demone» lo sferzò Sin, ostentando un’indifferenza che Seb pensava non possedesse affatto. «E dal momento che lo chiedi ti ho chiamato per domandarti…»  
La risata di Anzu tagliò l’aria come una sega e raggelò l’atmosfera, spezzando quel che Sin aveva cominciato a dire. «Non ti ho chiesto cosa vuoi, Sin-che-non-è-più-la-regina-del-Mercato, ti ho chiesto perché me. Non fingere di non avere capito.»  
A Seb parve che Sin stesse riversando tutto il proprio orgoglio nello sguardo e nella voce quando alla fine rispose: «Voi demoni siete tutti uguali: spietati, crudeli, affamati e infidi. Siete bestie feroci che di umano hanno solo il sadismo. Di norma l’uno vale l’altro. Ma ci sono volte in cui è meglio trattare con un bastardo assassino che conosci bene piuttosto che con il primo venuto».  
Seb avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che Anzu non scoppiasse di nuovo in una di quelle risate così vuote, taglienti e innaturali. Era certo che Anzu trovasse davvero qualcosa di ironico nella risposta di Sin e ne fosse davvero divertito nella maniera distorta in cui poteva esserlo un demone. Ma le risate di Anzu, come quelle di tutti i suoi simili, risultavano false anche quando il piacere sottostante era genuino. Seb pensava che dipendesse dal fatto che i demoni erano capaci di divertirsi nel vedere un umano costretto a mostrare le proprie debolezze, ma non conoscevano altro che emozioni negative. I demoni erano capaci di ridere ma non di provare allegria.  
Sin doveva trovare la sua risata altrettanto sgradevole perché la interruppe a metà, riprendendo il filo del discorso. «Ora che abbiamo esaurito i convenevoli, demone, possiamo passare alle cose pratiche? Non ho tutta la notte per fare giochini mentali con te, te lo assicuro. Il motivo specifico per cui ti ho chiamato...»  
Sin non ebbe modo di finire la frase perché una serie di cose accaddero in rapidissima successione, frenando ancora una volta la discussione.  
La prima fu il modo in cui Anzu sollevò imperioso un dito e lo avvicinò alle labbra di Sin, fin quasi a toccarle. Il demone si era appena prodotto in quel gesto teatrale e stava per dire qualcosa quando il cellulare che Seb aveva in tasca cominciò a squillare. Il trillo della suoneria parve del tutto incongruo e irreale in una situazione come quella.  
Tutti si girarono in direzione di Seb e lui arrossì senza motivo, come se la telefonata gli fosse arrivata a teatro, nel bel mezzo di una rappresentazione, disturbando sia gli attori che il pubblico. Anzu lo guardò con un astio tale che per un momento quella sensazione fu addirittura acuita e poi, invece, svanì davanti alla realtà di quelle due pupille oblunghe che lo accusavano.  
Seb rimase attonito, senza sapere cosa fare. Fece fatica a non biascicare qualcosa in tono di scusa e riuscì a trattenersi dal farlo solo perché comprese subito chi lo stava cercando e questo lo distrasse perfino dalla disapprovazione di Anzu.  
La suoneria che continuava a dispiegare le sue note nell’aria era inconfondibile. Lui l’aveva scelta apposta per associarla alle chiamate in entrata di Jamie. Avrebbe voluto potergli rispondere. Si sentì perfino formicolare i polpastrelli dalla voglia di prendere il telefono, malgrado tutto, e rispondere. Sentire la voce di Jamie, sapere che almeno lui stava bene, erano entrambe cose che desiderava tantissimo.  
Però si trattenne. Non era quello il momento per le telefonate. Erano tutti appesi a un filo fragilissimo e niente doveva spezzarlo. Così Seb strinse i denti, affrontò lo sguardo di Anzu e lasciò che il cellulare squillasse fino a smettere di botto, così come aveva cominciato.  
L’eco della suoneria si era spento da appena pochi attimi e Anzu stava per rivolgersi di nuovo a Sin, quando dalla camera da letto di Alan arrivò il suono un po’ attutito di un'altra chiamata. L’effetto fu di lasciarli di nuovo tutti in sospeso. Compreso Anzu che pareva indeciso tra il disprezzo più profondo e la tentazione di prodursi nell’ennesima risata agghiacciante. Il cellulare – quello di Sin che lei aveva lasciato di là con i vestiti che si era cambiata – questa volta smise di trillare quasi subito.  
Fu allora che accadde l’ultima cosa che impedì a Sin di spiegare a Anzu cosa voleva e perché l’aveva evocato: Nick Ryves si materializzò tra loro, poco lontano dai bordi del cerchio magico. Materializzò era il termine per definire l’avvenimento: un attimo prima Nick era chissà dove e a chissà quante miglia di distanza, un attimo dopo era lì, in piedi, con la sua solita espressione indecifrabile, le braccia muscolose incrociate sul petto e la spada che gli pendeva di traverso sulla schiena.  
Non era solo. Seb se ne accorse prima ancora di sentir chiamare il proprio nome. Jamie era con lui. Gli stava accanto e, a differenza di quella di Nick, la sua espressione era decisamente animata. Seb vide che era preoccupato e si accorse dell’occhiata con cui, in un unico sguardo, Jamie stava prendendo atto della situazione.  
Dopo quell’occhiata lo vide assumere un’aria ancora più allarmata. «Seb» si sentì chiamare, «cosa diavolo sta succedendo?»  
«Sono un demone, non un diavolo, mago. Non è la stessa cosa!» Anzu non pareva affatto stupito da quel che era appena successo. Semmai dava l’impressione di star calcolando cosa e quanto, con esattezza, poteva ricavare da quella sorta di invasione di campo. «Sono qui perché sono stato invocato e sono ancora in attesa di scoprire perché.»  
Sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di tutti, Nick e Anzu esclusi, Sin ne approfittò per riprendere la parola. «È con me che devi parlare, Anzu. Ti ho evocato perché…»  
Il demone fu veloce e sfuggente come nebbia. Prima che potesse accorgersene Sin si ritrovò di nuovo con uno dei suoi lunghi artigli da rapace premuto sulle labbra. Mancò poco che per sfuggire al tocco non mettesse un piede in fallo.  
Seb trattenne il fiato. Tutti nella stanza fecero altrettanto, a parte Tom che emise un altro squittio terrorizzato. Aveva gli occhi di nuovo sbarrati e con un dito tremante stava indicando in modo isterico il punto del pavimento su cui avrebbero dovuto poggiare i piedi del demone e invece c’erano solo spire di fumo arricciato, simili a inchiostro versato nell’acqua.  
«Ssshhh» disse Anzu a Sin.  
A Seb si gelò il sangue sia per il pericolo che lei aveva appena corso sia per il sorrisetto che aleggiava sulle labbra del demone. Pareva che trovasse la presenza di Nick e Jamie una novità molto interessante.  
«Sei una regina, Sin. Una regina caduta, non è vero? Ma in ogni caso sei una regina e sai di esserlo, quindi perché non lasci che a parlare siano i servi?» La sua voce si era fatta più che mai melliflua e nel contempo irritante. « Se lo vuoi vi ascolterò, ma sono disposto a farlo solo a due condizioni. La prima: si gioca con le vecchie regole e senza limitazioni, chi sbaglia pagherà con la sua anima e io potrò possederlo. Secondo: a meno che io non decida altrimenti a parlare dovrà essere sempre e solo lui.» Con l’indice ricurvo e deforme indicò Seb, perforandolo con lo sguardo. Seb trasalì perché non si era minimamente aspettato di essere chiamato in causa in quel modo.  
Sentì Jamie protestare qualcosa e udì un trepestio alle proprie spalle e un «Lasciami, Nick!» a dir poco inferocito. Malgrado tutto pregò che Nick mantenesse salda la presa. Un colpo di testa era l’ultima cosa di cui tutti loro avevano bisogno e l’idea che Jamie si mettesse in pericolo a causa sua era assolutamente insopportabile.  
«Te la senti, mago?» La domanda di Anzu era carica di cattiveria e disprezzo. «Perché sei un mago anche tu, giusto? Lo sei, anche se tra i due presenti nella stanza non sei tu quello potente. Dunque, mago, sono disposto a parlamentare solo con te. Prendere o lasciare. Accetti?»  
Seb provò una fitta all’orgoglio che non immaginava di poter provare. Non quella notte e con quel che c’era in gioco. Decise di ignorarla, infatti, e annuì con lentezza.  
Solo dopo averlo fatto si rese conto di quale impegno si stava assumendo e di quanto il solo pensiero lo riempisse di panico. Certo, nemmeno un’ora prima aveva creduto che il compito di parlare con Anzu sarebbe toccato proprio a lui, mentre Sin si sarebbe limitata a danzare, ma ora che quell’eventualità si stava concretizzando era davvero spaventato. Continuava a pensare a come Sin aveva ritenuto che fosse meglio fare da sola, sancendo in via indiretta che non lo riteneva all’altezza di trattare con Anzu. Gli veniva spontaneo credere che lei avesse avuto ragione: lui non era adatto e avrebbe rovinato ogni cosa. Di sicuro avrebbe commesso un errore e non sarebbe stato il solo a pagarne le conseguenze. Sarebbe successo qualcosa di tremendo e irreparabile. Era ciò su cui il demone contava.  
Alle sue spalle Jamie tentò ancora di protestare. Seb lo sentì a malapena. Aveva le mani sudate, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e il sangue che gli ronzava nelle orecchie assordandolo. «Accetto» disse comunque, incredulo lui per primo sia del fatto di aver pronunciato la parola sia del modo in cui aveva sollevato il capo nel farlo.  
A testa alta, anche se si sentiva sull’orlo di una crisi di panico, Seb annuì di nuovo e si schiarì la voce, pregando che le sue parole tremassero meno di quanto stavano tremando le sue gambe. Prima che potesse iniziare un qualunque discorso, però, Anzu lo zittì con prepotenza: «Non così in fretta, mago! Avvicinati».  
Seb obbedì, non tanto per via del tono imperioso che non ammetteva repliche, ma perché il suo corpo si mosse da solo, come se il demone l’avesse ipnotizzato. Per sua fortuna non era quello il caso, altrimenti non si sarebbe fermato in tempo, come invece riuscì a fare, giusto a pochi centimetri dal bordo del cerchio.  
Anzu si avvicinò a sua volta. Gli venne così vicino che Seb poté notare le sottilissime striature dorate nel nero e nel rosso delle penne selvagge che gli ricoprivano il capo. Per un istante il naso di Anzu parve diventare davvero un becco pronto a scattare per sfregiarli il viso o cavargli gli occhi. Ma poi, proprio mentre Seb sentiva che avrebbe potuto fuggire come l’ultimo dei codardi – e mentre Jamie strillava qualcosa di davvero inviperito – il demone sorrise di nuovo e disse: «Tre domande e tre risposte sincere. È il mio prezzo per restare e ascoltare cosa volete da me».  
Seb intercettò lo sguardo di Sin e vide quanto anche lei, come Jamie, era furiosa. Sapeva di non poter più aprire bocca e non lo fece, ma i suoi occhi scuri mandarono un lampo così poco rassicurante che Seb ne fu un po’ spaventato e un po’ rincuorato.  
«Io ti pongo tre domande e tu mi dai tre risposte, mago.» Anzu era tornato al tono falsamente carezzevole. «Le risposte devono essere sincere e devono consistere in una sola parola. Se accetti ti lascerò porre la tua richiesta. Quella richiesta che, a quanto pare, vi sta così tanto a cuore. Così a cuore da invocarmi in questo modo così precipitoso e approssimativo. Da soli… una regina senza trono e un mago senza potere…»  
Seb si sentiva la bocca secca come un deserto. Il suo cuore perse un battito quando Jamie gli urlò – o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire gli intimò – di rispondere di no. La voglia di voltarsi per guardarlo in viso prima di replicare alla richiesta di Anzu era così forte che Seb se la sentiva bruciare dentro più della paura stessa. Ma non si mosse di un millimetro e continuò a fronteggiare il demone perché, se si fosse concesso di cercare il conforto di Jamie, poi sarebbe crollato e non sarebbe più riuscito a far nulla. Avrebbe significato che Sin aveva rischiato la vita invano e che Tom era condannato. E Seb non poteva permetterlo.  
Chiuse le mani a pugno e contò i battiti del cuore per un lungo istante, fino a calmarsi almeno un po’. «Fai le tue domande, demone» disse alla fine. Il suo istinto lo portò ad aggiungere: «fai le tue domande e avrai le tue risposte, ma niente indovinelli. Prendere o lasciare. Accetti?»  
Anzu lo folgorò di nuovo con lo sguardo. Era impossibile capire se il fatto che lui avesse deciso di terminare la frase usando il suo stesso ultimatum lo stesse divertendo o infastidendo. In compenso era evidente che era vagamente deluso per la precisazione di Seb riguardo agli indovinelli.  
La sua delusione, però, non fu di lunga durata. «Accetto» rispose senza troppo tergiversare. Dopodiché sollevò un dito adunco il cui artiglio finale sembrava più che mai acuminato e disse: «Prima domanda, mago. Ricorda. Una sola parola e la risposta deve essere sincera».  
Solo a quel punto Anzu fece una pausa a effetto.  
Nel silenzio che era calato nella stanza a Seb parve che il battito del suo cuore fosse assordante. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa il demone gli avrebbe chiesto, ma era certo che avrebbe trovato il modo, se non proprio di ingannarlo, di rendere le sue risposte qualcosa di molto difficile e doloroso da tirar fuori. Anzu avrebbe goduto nel vederlo in difficoltà e avrebbe provato a far sì che lui si rifiutasse di rispondere e spezzasse il patto che li legava, con tutte le terribili conseguenze del caso. Qualunque fosse stato l’oggetto della sua curiosità, Seb doveva tenere duro e andare fino in fondo.  
«Dimmi allora, mio debole mago, io ti domando: sei innamorato?»  
Forse perché si era aspettato che Anzu iniziasse con un quesito particolarmente astuto e arzigogolato, quando finalmente il demone riprese la parola, Seb si ritrovò sbalordito e del tutto impreparato. Sbatté le palpebre come se la cosa potesse servire a schiarirgli le idee e per un attimo rimase senza fiato e incapace di emettere suono. Era innamorato? Questo voleva sapere da lui Anzu?  
Sì, lo era. Era innamorato e lo era da molto tempo. Lo era stato anche quando l’amore gli aveva portato solo sofferenza e lo era ancora di più ora che gli veniva concesso di stare accanto alla persona che amava. Era innamorato da perdere il sonno, la fame e perfino il cervello. Era innamorato di Jamie e lo amava così tanto che a volte poterlo stringere e baciare faceva male tanto quanto aveva fatto male essere sempre rifiutato e pensare che Jamie lo odiasse.  
Oh, sì, certo che era innamorato, ma non l’aveva mai detto nemmeno a Jamie. Non a parole, se non altro. Il pensiero di confessarglielo lo spaventava e lo faceva sentire stupido, inutile e insignificante, per nulla degno di essere scelto e voluto, in niente speciale o adatto a rendere felice Jamie come avrebbe meritato. Anche per quel motivo Seb non aveva mai detto «Ti amo». Non lo aveva mai detto a nessuno.  
E ora Anzu pretendeva che, pur senza pronunciare le due specifiche parole, lui ammettesse l’enormità di quel che sentiva. Che ammettesse di essere così ingenuo da provare almeno un briciolo di speranza.  
La maggior parte delle persone l’avrebbe trovata una domanda stupida, a cui rispondere senza remore e su due piedi, Seb lo sapeva. Per lui era qualcosa di immenso, una vetta da scalare, un lago da svuotare con un cucchiaio.  
Non era pronto. E, in ogni caso, per quanto l’idea di tirar fuori finalmente il proprio amore a parole, di dargli un suono, anche di una sola sillaba, di renderlo ancora più tangibile e concreto, fosse spaventosa, non era nemmeno il peggio. Il peggio era dover concedere quell’ammissione di sé a una creatura come Anzu. A un demone che non l’avrebbe compresa e che si sarebbe solo goduto la sua umiliazione e la sua vulnerabilità. Da quel dettaglio Seb era disgustato. Ma aveva fatto un patto con Anzu e non poteva né tirarsi indietro né lasciar passare troppo tempo.  
Doveva rispondere e doveva farlo davanti a tutti, Jamie compreso. Per riuscirci aveva bisogno di un briciolo di conforto, ma non sapeva in chi cercarlo. Di sicuro non in Nick che era pur sempre una creatura della stessa razza di Anzu. E men che meno in Jamie. No, Jamie era l’ultima persona che Seb sarebbe mai riuscito a guardare negli occhi mentre dava la sua risposta. Proprio perché era di lui che era innamorato Seb non poteva dirgli in quel modo cosa provava.  
Il suo sguardo scivolò verso Tom ma si abbassò un attimo prima di raggiungere il suo viso. Tom stava correndo un pericolo mortale ed era fragile e disperato. Tom aveva bisogno di essere consolato, non di dover consolare qualcun altro. E poi Seb non poteva scordare che Tom aveva cercato di baciarlo. Tom provava qualcosa per lui, ma Seb non lo ricambiava. Quindi evitò di guardarlo.  
Non gli rimaneva che Sin e, in realtà, fu proprio lei a cercarlo con gli occhi per prima. Per un istante lo fissò con un’intensità tale e così dolente che, anche senza sentirle dire una sola parola, Seb capì che lei ci era già passata.  
Poi Sin addolcì lo sguardo, come se volesse usarlo per donargli una carezza, e fece un lieve, quasi impalpabile, cenno con il capo, per esortarlo e per sostenerlo.  
Seb prese fiato, decise che non avrebbe dato ad Anzu anche la soddisfazione di ripetergli la domanda e, con la voce che tremava meno di quanto si sarebbe aspettato rispose: «Sì».  
Non guardò in viso né Tom né Jamie ma fu sicuro che il suo udito non si ingannava: entrambi avevano appena sospirato.  
Se si era aspettato che Anzu reagisse in maniera evidente restò deluso. Il demone si limitò a piegare appena il capo, con uno di quei suoi movimenti da corvo, come se stesse beccando, e a fissarlo con maggiore intensità con i suoi occhi inquietanti e non umani. Non fece altro per diversi momenti, poi raddrizzò il capo con un nuovo scatto fulmineo e parve passare in rassegna tutti i presenti, ma solo per un secondo.  
«Bene» disse, sempre senza mostrare alcuna emozione, nemmeno in negativo, neppure un accenno di noia. «La mia seconda domanda è già pronta. Dimmi, mago, chi in questa stanza è davvero in grado di comprenderti?»  
Seb non riusciva ancora a capire cosa esattamente Anzu sperasse di ottenere, posto che avesse un piano specifico, ma di sicuro il demone non stava scegliendo le domande a caso. Se con la prima l’aveva mandato in crisi con la seconda lo stava mettendo quasi altrettanto alle strette.  
Seb sapeva esattamente come rispondere usando una sola parola e restando fedele ai patti. Il che, però, non voleva dire che rispondere davanti a tutti, e in particolare davanti a due specifiche persone, gli andasse a genio. Per quanto lo riguardava, Seb era consapevole di non essere una cima quanto a comprensione dei sentimenti altrui, ma perfino lui era capace di capire quanto fraintendibile sarebbe sembrata la sua risposta.  
Doveva darla comunque e con sincerità, anche se la sua schiettezza quasi certamente avrebbe ferito qualcuno e illuso qualcun altro. Purtroppo per lui non c’erano scappatoie: aveva promesso a Anzu una risposta veritiera.  
A differenza di poco prima non tentò nemmeno di guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di un po’ di simpatia e di incoraggiamento. Chinò un po’ il capo e con un tono di voce leggermente più basso di quello usato in precedenza disse: «Tom».  
Solo dopo aver parlato ebbe il coraggio di risollevare lo sguardo e lo puntò dritto negli occhi animaleschi di Anzu. Seb venne percorso da un’ondata di astio, e si stupì di sentirla montare così forte, tanto da superare quasi il disagio. Anzu stava giocando con lui, e non era nulla di inaspettato, ma c’era qualcosa in quel gioco, sebbene Seb non avesse ancora intuito fino in fondo di cosa si trattava, che lo faceva sentire in collera.  
«Sentiamo l’ultima domanda e facciamola finita.» Quasi ringhiò, mettendoci più aggressività di quel che avrebbe mai immaginato di poter usare parlando con un demone.  
Anzu non rispose subito. Lo scrutò per un po’, sempre con il capo piegato un po’ di lato e poi sospirò. «Umani» disse, con la voce carica di un disprezzo niente affatto velato. «La vostra vita è così breve e insignificante che la passate tutta ad avere fretta.»  
Seb fu sul punto di dirgli di piantarla con le considerazioni filosofiche, ma si astenne. In quel momento lui era come una mosca impigliata nella ragnatela e non intendeva dare a quello specifico ragno sadico la soddisfazione di vederlo dimenarsi più del dovuto.  
Incrociò le braccia sul petto e attese. Bastò quello a far sì che Anzu perdesse ogni voglia di procrastinare.  
«Terza domanda, allora, mago» esordì il demone, «ma non sono sicuro che ti piacerà. Forse dopo averla sentita ti spiacerà di avermi messo premura. O forse è davvero meglio finirla qui, prima che il gioco diventi davvero noioso, perciò, sentiamo: tu e il mago potente siete una coppia, questo lo so, potrei perfino fiutarlo. Un mago con quel potenziale e… te. Eppure è così, siete una coppia. La mia domanda è: pensi che la vostra relazione sia destinata a durare?»  
Seb provò la netta sensazione che il pavimento sotto ai suoi piedi avesse cominciato a ondeggiare. Finalmente vedeva il disegno finale della ragnatela di Anzu e si rese conto che era stato un illuso a sperare di poter scampare senza troppi danni, salvo l’ orgoglio ferito e il problema di poter essere vagamente frainteso.  
La collera che aveva iniziato a provare aumentò tanto che lui fece fatica a non scagliarsi in avanti per colpire Anzu su quel suo orribile succedaneo di naso tanto simile a un becco. Se Seb avesse ceduto alla tentazione, avrebbe sconfinato oltre le linee che formavano il cerchio magico. Sarebbe stato un disastro. Il suo corpo ne era più consapevole di lui e si irrigidì sul posto prima che lui potesse commettere una sciocchezza irrimediabile.  
Doveva rispondere. Rispondere e farla finita. Sapeva che era l’unica soluzione possibile, ma gli mancava il fiato.  
Sentir dire a chiunque altro al mondo che lui e Jamie erano una coppia, anziché lasciargli dentro la sensazione disgustosa di sentirsi frugare nell’anima da un predatore avido e ripugnante, l’avrebbe fatto arrossire e lasciato incredulo e felice. Si sarebbe detto che, sì, lo erano. Dio, lo erano. Malgrado tutto, nonostante il passato, lui e Jamie stavano insieme. Si tenevano per mano, si baciavano, facevano l’amore. La notte si addormentavano nello stesso letto e la mattina al risveglio erano ancora insieme. Ogni tanto cenavano fuori o andavano al cinema o facevano una qualunque di quelle cose sciocche e perfette che gli innamorati fanno sempre. Erano una coppia, sì. Lui e Jamie, insieme. Anche se sembrava impossibile.  
Ma poteva durare? Il quesito del demone era quello. Lui e Jamie erano destinati a rimanere insieme?  
Anzu aveva detto «tu e il mago potente», e aveva ragione. Jamie era pieno di potenziale. Jamie era tutto ciò che la maggioranza dei maghi sognavano di essere. Seb, invece, era anche lui un mago, certo, ma aveva sempre avuto giusto il livello di potere necessario a dirsi tale e a farsi odiare e temere dalle persone normali. Jamie era già un capo. Era un leader nato, anche se era da poco che la cosa era diventata evidente. Jamie, malgrado fosse così giovane, comandava un Circolo di buone dimensioni e Seb non si sarebbe stupito se un domani fosse diventato il punto di riferimento per tutti i Circoli inglesi.  
Era una cosa di cui lui andava fiero. Era orgogliosissimo di Jamie. Ma vedeva anche l’altra faccia della medaglia: il fatto di possedere così tanto potere e carisma e il fatto di avere un’idea fin troppo precisa di come voleva usare entrambi rendeva Jamie costantemente impegnato. Jamie aveva già ben poco tempo per l’amore, e forse in futuro ne avrebbe avuto ancora meno. Specie per stare accanto a qualcuno come lui che, in fondo, non era altro che un’inutile zavorra.  
Seb sapeva di non essere granché utile a Jamie e alla sua causa. Ogni volta che Jamie era partito per un incontro con i leader di altri Circoli lui era stato lasciato a casa. Indietro. Da solo. Era ovvio e giusto, perché chiedergli di accompagnarlo non sarebbe servito a molto, né per far sfoggio della forza magica del Circolo, né tanto mento a volerlo utilizzare come protezione personale, dal momento che Nick rendeva quasi superflua perfino la presenza di maghi molto più anziani e potenti di Seb. Jamie, anche solo per una questione di prestigio, avrebbe fatto meglio ad avere al suo fianco un mago del suo stesso livello. E forse se ne era accorto lui stesso, visto che nell’ultima settimana era stato così distante che, in effetti, a ripensarci Seb non poteva nemmeno dirsi certo che fossero davvero ancora una coppia.  
Il punto però non era nemmeno quello. Il vero problema non era il suo essere un mago mediocre. La differenza di potenziale e il fatto che Jamie fosse così impegnato non erano la cosa più determinante. La verità era che Seb non era mai riuscito a credere di meritarsi Jamie.  
Fin dal principio, specie dopo aver compreso quanto era stato insensibile e crudele e quanto l’aveva ferito, si era meravigliato che Jamie gli stesse concedendo una chance e si era detto che, alla fine, Jamie avrebbe deciso che non lo voleva. Si era sempre aspettato che Jamie si accorgesse, da un momento all’altro, che poteva avere di meglio, perché era vero. Se ci pensava gli pareva impossibile che, alla lunga, Jamie non si stufasse di lui e non pensasse che, in fondo, non era bastato perdonarlo per scordare del tutto il passato o, peggio ancora, che pur scordandolo voleva di più e di meglio. Era sempre stato convinto che un domani Jamie si sarebbe accorto che uno come lui non gli bastava.  
La risposta alla domanda di Anzu era dolorosamente chiara nella sua mente. Seb la conosceva ma faticava a lasciarla uscire perché pronunciarla era come ammettere che era la sola possibile. Era come renderla vera e farne una condanna a venire. Inoltre ora che gli intenti di Anzu erano un po’ più chiari Seb vedeva quanto danno poteva arrecarsi da solo nel pronunciare quell’unica sillaba.  
Si morse l’interno di entrambe le guance quasi a sangue, nel tentativo di trattenere la parola in gola ancora per un istante, anche se sapeva di dover adempiere al patto. Non c’era un modo meno doloroso per riuscirci, quindi a un tratto si rassegnò e smise di lottare. Con il cuore che gli tambureggiava nelle tempie come un ossesso, Seb strinse un’ultima volta i denti e poi confessò: «No».  
Un suono simile a quello di un singhiozzo soffocato ruppe il silenzio, per il resto assoluto, in cui era caduta la stanza. Troppo frastornato dal battito del proprio cuore e dai sentimenti negativi che gli attanagliavano il petto, Seb non fu in grado di dire da chi provenisse, ma d’istinto cercò con lo sguardo prima Jamie e poi Tom. Ciò che lesse nelle loro espressioni lo fece sentire ancora peggio. Fu come se il pavimento avesse smesso di oscillare solo per aprirsi e inghiottirlo.  
Jamie aveva chiaramente frainteso. Perfino Seb che non era mai stato una cima nel comprenderne i sentimenti riuscì a scorgere sul suo viso la delusione, il dispiacere e la rabbia di chi pensa di essere stato tradito e messo da parte nel peggiore dei modi e davanti a tutti, senza un briciolo di pietà o di gentilezza. Con gli occhi lucidi Jamie aveva aperto la bocca, come per dire qualcosa, ma poi aveva usato la mano per autocensurarsi. Aveva le dita premute sulle labbra e sia le une che l’altra tremavano un po’. Nel momento esatto in cui si accorse che Seb lo stava osservando si voltò di scatto, dandogli le spalle, prima che lui potesse dire qualcosa a propria giustificazione.  
Seb avvertì una fitta lancinante in pieno petto. Era stato usato da Anzu in un modo così perfetto e sottile che non aveva mai avuto speranza di sottrarsi, ma arrivati a quel punto vedeva il disegno finale della ragnatela con fin troppa chiarezza: il demone non era interessato a lui, ma a Jamie. Oh, certo, anche il suo disagio e il suo dispiacere erano un nutrimento per una creatura come Anzu, ma il suo vero bersaglio era sempre stato Jamie, fin dal principio. Era Jamie quello che aveva voluto colpire e ferire. Ed era Jamie quello che, in effetti, era rimasto ferito più di tutti. Anzu aveva voluto dare una lezione a un mago potente che, in un certo senso, aveva in buona parte limitato le possibilità dei demoni di cacciare a loro piacimento, le sue comprese. Anzu aveva usato lui solo per arrivare a Jamie e punirlo, a modo suo.  
Il pensiero che un tempo Anzu aveva raggiunto Jamie per una via molto più diretta e l’aveva marchiato come sua preda e, quasi certamente, l’aveva sedotto per riuscirci, rendeva tutto più detestabile e difficile da sopportare. Seb si irrigidì di nuovo, tutti i suoi muscoli si tesero per evitargli di scattare definitivamente in avanti nel tentativo di colpire il demone. Avrebbe incontrato solo aria, non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a sfiorarlo e sarebbe finito ancora più in trappola, sconfinando dentro il cerchio.  
Era la seconda volta in pochi minuti che era costretto a ricordarlo a se stesso.  
Sapeva che non poteva permettersi un simile cedimento, ma fu molto faticoso riuscire a rimanere fermo senza reagire. Anzu, giusto per non rendergli le cose più facili, gli dedicò una smorfia che assomigliava a un sorriso solo in un modo molto vago. Fu allora che Seb si voltò verso Tom, soprattutto per evitare quelle odiose iridi da uccello e la vista dei denti aguzzi lasciati scoperti dalle labbra stirate. Scoprì subito che avrebbe fatto meglio a chiudere direttamente gli occhi e tagliare il mondo fuori. Tom infatti ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno così mesto e dispiaciuto che Seb non ne trasse il minimo sollievo.  
Di una cosa Seb fu subito certo: a differenza di Jamie, Tom non aveva frainteso le sue risposte. Aveva compreso perfettamente, ed era per quello che, oltre a tutto il resto, sembrava così abbattuto. Seb sapeva che Tom, al momento, aveva problemi ben più gravi di una cotta non ricambiata nei suoi confronti. Era anche consapevole che Tom per primo se ne rendeva conto. Ciononostante, Tom aveva capito e non ne era felice. La delusione gli si leggeva chiara in viso e sembrava perfino superiore a quella che aveva mostrato l’ultima volta quando Seb l’aveva respinto anziché ricambiare il suo bacio. Seb si rendeva conto che non c’era nulla di male nel non contraccambiare i sentimenti altrui, ma sapeva anche quanto difficile e doloroso potesse essere accettare di essere i soli a provare un certo tipo di sentimento. Costernato, tentò di domandargli scusa se non altro con lo sguardo, ma ottenne solo di rimanere a guardare mentre anche Tom voltava il viso nella direzione opposta, proprio come aveva fatto Jamie poco prima.  
Vederlo così rattristato fece sentire Seb in colpa, anche se si trattava comunque di un rimorso meno lancinante di quello che gli ispirava il dolore che aveva appena inferto a Jamie. Raramente si era sentito così stupido e sbagliato, e non poteva nemmeno dire che fosse perché di norma non gli capitava spesso di rovinare tutto. Oh, rovinare tutto era la sua specialità fin da bambino. Mandare a rotoli le cose e farsi odiare dalle persone da cui avrebbe voluto amore era la sua prerogativa principale, a quanto pareva. Non c’era da meravigliarsi se gli capitava di pensare che Jamie si sarebbe stancato di lui: ne avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni.  
Seb avrebbe voluto muovere un passo indietro, avvicinarsi a lui, toccarlo, dirgli che era dispiaciuto di aver lasciato che il demone facesse del male proprio a Jamie, umiliandolo in pubblico. Desiderava che Jamie si rendesse conto di quanto era afflitto per essere stato ancora una volta una causa di dolore e mortificazione. Jamie però insisteva nel voltargli le spalle ed era chiaro che anche solo guardare nella sua direzione gli procurava solo emozioni negative.  
Seb azzardò soltanto una breve occhiata nella sua direzione, ma gli unici occhi che incontrò furono quelli di Nick. Non fu un bell’incrociarsi di sguardi.  
Di norma Nick sembrava perfino più distaccato della media dei demoni, ma in quel momento non era affatto gelido o distante. Era minaccioso e ben poco rassicurante. Perfino più apertamente ostile di Anzu. Anche se rimase in silenzio il suo messaggio raggiunse Seb forte e chiaro: «Non riesco a capire perché Jamie sia così sconvolto, ma è colpa tua e non mi piace. Per niente». Era intimidatorio e, di sicuro, intendeva esserlo.  
Seb a volte lo temeva e altre lo odiava, e nel complesso non era ancora riuscito ad accettarlo davvero, nemmeno per amore di Jamie e di Mae. In quel frangente, però, provò una strana sensazione nel vederlo così protettivo nei confronti di Jamie. Non era la prima volta che notava che Nick teneva a Jamie, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare un demone che provava sentimenti amichevoli. Aveva anche già fatto caso in passato a quello stesso senso di protezione. Di norma, però, ne era sempre stato solo geloso. Per una volta, invece, anche se era grottesco e folle, trattandosi di Nick Ryves, fu felice al pensiero che, per quanto lui fosse un idiota che l’aveva appena ferito, Jamie avesse accanto qualcuno che era pronto a offrirgli riparo da chi tentava di fargli del male. Malgrado fosse anche lui un demone, Nick stava fissando con il medesimo astio sia Seb che Anzu. Seb non riuscì a far altro che essergliene grato.  
«Bene, ora che abbiamo finito davvero con i convenevoli direi che possiamo andare al sodo.» Anzu parlò all’improvviso, usando un tono volutamente annoiato. «Francamente» disse, ostentando la più totale indifferenza a tutti loro, Nick compreso, «giocare con voi non è poi così spassoso come speravo.»  
Seb dovette arretrare di un paio di metri, o avrebbe perso il controllo una volta per tutte. Anzu non diede mostra di essersene accorto. Lo ignorò e si rivolse a Sin, invece. «Pensavo che il tuo amico fosse più divertente, Sin, ma è davvero una delusione su tutti i fronti, non solo come mago. Tutto sommato preferisco te, anche ora che sei in esilio. Avrei dovuto parlare con te, sì. Lasciamo perdere il mago, discutiamone io e te, vuoi?»  
Sin tenne il capo ben alto mentre gli rispondeva: «Mi prenderò la briga di darti retta, Anzu, ma non tirare troppo la corda».  
Il demone agitò una mano nell’aria in un gesto teatrale ma vuoto. Fece per parlare di nuovo, ma lei lo interruppe proprio come lui aveva fatto più di una volta all’inizio della nottata. «Il motivo per cui ti ho evocato» iniziò a spiegargli, tagliando corto, «è che abbiamo…»  
Anzu rise e scosse il suo strano capo piumato. «Un problema irrisolvibile e un disperato bisogno di me» concluse al posto di Sin. Sembrava molto compiaciuto. «Ecco cosa avete» concluse, senza mostrare alcun dubbio o nascondere il piacere che traeva nel saperli così disperati. «O, se preferisci, potrei dire che avete il marchio di un demone di cui liberarvi e non sapete proprio come fare.»  
A quel punto tutti gli sguardi si appuntarono verso il cerchio magico, quello di Seb non escluso. Ad Anzu quel tipo di attenzione parve piacere. Il suo tono e i suoi modi si fecero ancora più teatrali e falsamente suadenti. Seb ne fu più che mai nauseato.  
«Oh» disse il demone dopo un momento, e lo fece prendendosi gioco del loro stupore, «non era difficile da intuire. Hnikarr sa che non mi limito a vantarmi quando dico che ho avvertito il marchio non appena mi sono degnato di comparire in questa stanza. È evidente. Ed è completo. Lo sento. E so chi lo porta, capirlo è così facile. I demoni non vengono marchiati da altri demoni. I nostri due maghi… uno è già marchiato da tempo e l’altro non è… beh, non è poi così interessante nemmeno in questo senso, a quanto pare. E tu, mia regina senza più corona, tu sei una preda tra le più appetibili che io conosca, e so che lo sei per molti, ma ho reso ben chiaro ai miei simili chi sarà a marchiarti il giorno in cui dovessi mettere uno dei tuoi graziosi piedini in fallo. Dunque non resta che l’umano tremante alle mie spalle. Una preda davvero misera in confronto a te, Sin, ma pur sempre la sola preda pronta a essere divorata che è presente in questa stanza. A me sembra solo un inutile mucchietto d’ossa, ma sembra che a te e al tuo amico mago questo mucchietto d’ossa interessi tanto da volerlo salvare, o sbaglio?»  
Sin annuì. Pareva aver deciso che, dal momento che i demoni erano tutti sinceri, essere franca a sua volta avrebbe solo aiutato. Seb non ne era altrettanto certo, ma non aveva più modo di intervenire e in ogni caso non poteva certo dire di aver fatto di meglio come negoziatore. «È così. Le tue intuizioni sono corrette. Hai ragione sul marchio ed è vero che abbiamo bisogno di te per toglierlo. Per questo sei stato evocato.»  
«Un marchio completo?» Anzu appariva incredulo, ma sembrava anche che si stesse davvero godendo l’assurdità della situazione e la consapevolezza che Sin e Seb erano così a corto di speranze e di opzioni utili che erano stati costretti a convocarlo con una simile pretesa. «Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi intelligente oltre che bella, Sin. Sai benissimo che la cosa mi costerebbe uno sforzo immane e non ho la minima intenzione di compierlo. Davvero pensavi che il fatto di invocare me, anziché un altro demone, avrebbe cambiato le cose?»  
Ancora una volta Sin sorprese anche Seb decidendo per la sincerità più assoluta e rispondendo: «Sì, lo pensavo. Altrimenti non avrei mai evocato proprio te. Pensavo che se fossi stata io a domandarlo proprio a te ci sarebbero state più possibilità. Davvero vuoi farmi credere che non ci sono? Sei un demone, i demoni non mentono, Anzu. Puoi dirmi che il fatto che io abbia evocato te non cambia in nessun modo la situazione?»  
Il demone le si avvicinò di nuovo, le girò intorno, la fissò, facendosi ancora più imponente del solito, come se avesse appena deciso di rendersi ancora più alto. Seb era convinto che l’avesse fatto davvero, in effetti, perché per un lungo istante Sin parve piccola come un bambina al suo inquietante e rapace cospetto. Nick doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa perché emise una sorta di basso ringhio gutturale che a Seb fece accapponare la pelle ma che Anzu scelse di ignorare del tutto.  
«Dritta al punto e sempre sincera, la mia danzatrice preferita» disse alla fine, sfiorandole una ciocca di capelli con la punta di quei suoi artigli tanto spaventosi e grotteschi. Giocherellò con il boccolo che aveva imprigionato e poi allungò anche l’altra mano come se volesse cogliere i fiori blu che le adornavano il capo. Sin ostentò non curanza e non tentò in nessun modo di allontanarlo. Accarezzando uno dei piccoli petali cangianti, Anzu concluse: «Facciamo un patto, allora. Un piccolo patto, anche se non è quel che speravi. Sono disposto a togliere l’ultima parte del marchio che condanna il tuo amico, ma tu in cambio devi promettere che mi invocherai ancora e che non sceglierai sempre e solo gli altri demoni, come hai deciso di fare da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.»  
Seb notò che Sin per un momento si era irrigidita. La vide guardare Tom come a soppesare se valesse la pena di accontentare Anzu. Rimase a fissarlo per un lunghissimo attimo, come se stesse ponderando di un rialzo a un tavolo da poker e non avesse voglia di perdere tempo a bluffare, dopodiché fece scorrere lo sguardo di nuovo su Anzu e, infine, su di lui. Seb sapeva che doveva avere un’aria supplice, ma non si concesse nemmeno un cenno. Il pensiero di ciò che poteva accadere a Tom lo distruggeva e sapere che c’era anche solo un marchio in meno sulla sua pelle sarebbe stato già un enorme passo avanti. Ma Sin era sua amica e lui non voleva costringerla a concedere nulla che avrebbe potuto arrecarle un danno o farla soffrire.  
Inconsciamente, fin dall’inizio della nottata, si era sempre aspettato di essere lui quello che avrebbe pagato un prezzo, e solo ora si rendeva pienamente conto di quanto era stato presuntuoso e sciocco anche solo a pensare che ad Anzu potesse interessare di ottenere un tornaconto dalla sua persona. Anche lui aveva dovuto offrirsi all’ingordigia del demone, ma fino a ora il suo pareva essere stato il sacrificio minore. O forse no. Quasi certamente aveva appena perso Jamie, quindi in un certo senso aveva concesso ad Anzu tutto ciò che possedeva, la sola cosa che per lui contava davvero, il proprio cuore. Anzu però non era soddisfatto. Non gli importava nulla dei suoi sentimenti, non era ancora appagato. Seb lo odiava. Odiava tutti i demoni e in quel momento Anzu era in cima alla lista insieme al demone sconosciuto che aveva marchiato Tom.  
Una parte del suo animo ruggiva che Sin non avrebbe dovuto cedere, che era troppo ingiusto per lasciarglielo fare. Sin però non poteva sentire quel grido che rimbombava solo nella mente di Seb. Lui la guardò raddrizzare la schiena fino a ergersi anche lei alla sua massima altezza, come se la cosa bastasse a riportarla sullo stesso gradino di Anzu, o addirittura a sovrastarlo.  
«Ascolta tu la mia proposta, Anzu» disse con un tono così imperioso che perfino il demone ne apparve affascinato. «Elimina l’intero marchio e allora e solo allora questa sarà la mia promessa: che finché avrò forza e modo di danzare tu sarai il solo demone che evocherò.»  
Seb non aveva mai pensato che le creature come Anzu fossero capaci di qualcosa di simile alla lussuria umana, ma dovette ricredersi quando sentì il demone domandare: «Il solo? Sarai la mia danzatrice, Sin?»  
Lei rispose senza esitazioni e riuscì a farlo sembrando davvero una regina. «Sei tu che sarai il mio demone, Anzu.»  
Seb seppe che Anzu avrebbe accettato prima ancora di vederlo aprire bocca per rispondere. Si sentiva ancora morire per ferito Jamie e per il fatto che, quasi sicuramente, l’aveva perso, e stava male anche per Sin che si era appena condannata a un simile legame con il demone che aveva cercato di portarle via la persona che amava. Malgrado questo, nel rendersi conto che Sin aveva appena ottenuto ciò che volevano e che Tom era salvo, provò un sollievo così forte che la sua gola si chiuse mentre gli occhi si velavano di lacrime.  
Lui e Sin avevano appena salvato una vita. Il merito era più di Sin che suo, ma Seb si sentiva ugualmente meno inutile anche se, tutto sommato, non molto meno disperato. Realizzarlo fu come sentirsi davvero tremare fin nelle fondamenta. Il calo di tensione, almeno per quanto riguardava il terrore che per tutto il tempo aveva provato al pensiero del destino di Tom, fu tale che si sentì cedere le gambe.  
Non si era aspettato un crollo fisico e tutto quel che fu capace di fare per non rovinare in ginocchio in un modo umiliante, e che Jamie avrebbe potuto fraintendere ulteriormente, fu di sedersi senza alcun garbo sul pavimento. Da quella stupida posizione guardò Anzu e Sin finire di siglare il loro patto. Si sentiva un idiota senza speranze ma tutto il suo corpo non voleva saperne di smetterla di tremare per la tensione accumulata. Il solo modo per tenerlo un po’ fermo fu incrociare le gambe e premere con ferocia i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia. Seb lo fece e strinse i denti per ingoiare un singhiozzo.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui bene perché ma non riusciva a calmarsi e non fu in grado di alzarsi nemmeno quando Sin chiamò Tom a gran voce e gli chiese di avvicinarsi. Con i muscoli che dolevano per lo sforzo, Seb si arrese alla propria incapacità e non fece niente, non emise nemmeno un suono. Si limitò a fare da spettatore mentre tutto si concludeva e mentre dentro il suo cuore una marea di sentimenti contrastanti si davano battaglia in modo furibondo, dilaniandolo senza un attimo di sosta. Quasi non si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo quando il cerchio perse il suo bruciante splendore e Anzu, teatrale come suo solito, scomparve in un turbinio di vento gelato e nello stesso tempo rovente.  
Una lunga piuma rosso sangue venata d’oro fu tutto ciò che il demone si lasciò alle spalle di tangibile e non avvelenato. A Seb la sua vista dava comunque la nausea. Era così vicina ai suoi piedi e gli faceva ribrezzo. La spazzò via con una mano e un attimo dopo colpì il parquet con così tanta violenza da sentire scricchiolare sia le ossa sia il legno. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi in piedi, ringraziare Sin, rinfrancare Tom dicendogli che andava tutto bene e che ora era al sicuro, ma non ne aveva le forze. Ora che era davvero tutto finito, adesso che quella farsa sadica ed estenuante si era conclusa, lui si sentiva svuotato. Il sollievo per l’incolumità di Tom c’era ancora, ma occupava già uno spazio del tutto marginale nel suo petto e tra i suoi pensieri. La sola cosa che Seb riusciva a pensare era che Jamie in quel momento non poteva che odiarlo e che lui era troppo vigliacco perfino per sollevare lo sguardo e controllare. Chinò il capo e curvò le spalle come se farlo bastasse a domandare scusa.  
Fu il sapore del sangue in bocca a fargli realizzare che si era di nuovo morsicato una guancia a sangue, solo per riuscire a non mettersi a piangere. Non era il momento, non era la cosa giusta da fare, ma era la sola che avrebbe potuto fare davvero, fin troppo facilmente.  
«Seb?» La voce preoccupata di Sin lo raggiunse come se provenisse da un altro pianeta e lui non trovò le forze per risponderle. Sentì Tom singhiozzare senza ritegno, come lui non aveva il coraggio di fare e intuì, più che sentirli davvero, Jamie e Nick che discutevano in maniera concitata alle sue spalle. E poi, per un lungo istante, ci furono solo il silenzio e il ronzare impazzito del sangue nelle sue vene.


	11. Il più bel tipo di sofferenza

 

Dopo qualche istante Seb riuscì a recuperare almeno il tanto di calma sufficiente a essere di nuovo conscio di quel che gli accadeva intorno.  
Tom stava ancora singhiozzando. La paura provata e lo scampato pericolo dovevano averlo davvero sconvolto. Era naturale. Malgrado ciò lui si stupì comunque un po’ del fatto che, anziché chiudersi in se stesso e trincerarsi guardingo dietro le usuali difese, Tom si stesse lasciando confortare da Sin al punto da non sottrarsi mentre lei lo abbracciava e gli accarezzava con gentilezza la schiena troppo magra e scossa dai singhiozzi. Seb si rendeva conto che il ruolo di consolatore sarebbe dovuto toccare a lui. Sin conosceva Tom a malapena e lei per prima doveva essere sfinita e aver bisogno di un po’ di tempo per tranquillizzarsi. Lasciarle quel compito era da egoisti, però Seb fu grato di non dover essere lui a pensarci.  
Si era affezionato a Tom, aveva sempre desiderato di aiutarlo, anche prima che venisse marchiato, e dopo l’idea che potesse morire l’aveva fatto ammattire, però in quel momento non avrebbe avuto le energie necessarie per affrontarlo e per offrirgli un qualche sollievo. E non sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, dopo il modo in cui si erano fissati mentre Anzu attendeva la sua terza e ultima risposta. Ma soprattutto non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad abbracciarlo davanti a Jamie. Non in quel frangente e, considerato ciò che Jamie pareva aver frainteso, forse nemmeno in futuro. Volva bene a Tom, lo sentiva vicino a sé come poche tra le persone che conosceva, avvertiva quanto erano affini, ma Jamie veniva prima. Jamie sarebbe sempre venuto prima di chiunque altro e di qualunque altra cosa. Anche per questo, pur sentendosi un vigliacco, non si era ancora deciso ad alzarsi e a cercare un confronto con lui.  
Con lo sguardo ancora fisso su Sin e Tom sentì che lei diceva: «Hai bisogno di riposare. Devi essere affamato e sfinito. Puoi stenderti su uno dei letti al piano di sopra. Ora ti accompagno e poi vedrò di saccheggiare il frigo per trovare qualcosa da farti mettere nello stomaco». Tom protestò qualcosa a voce troppo bassa perché Seb riuscisse a capirla, ma era facile intuire di che cosa si trattasse dal modo in cui Sin rispose con gentile fermezza: «È normale se non hai fame, ma ti porterò su almeno un bicchiere di latte caldo e un paio di biscotti. Ti faranno bene».  
Seb riabbassò gli occhi sul parquet quando capì che non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Sin aveva preso Tom sottobraccio e lui si stava lasciando condurre fuori dalla stanza senza protestare. Aveva anche smesso di piangere, per quanto stesse ancora tirando su con il naso.  
«Nick, tu vieni di sopra con noi.» Sin si era fermata sulla porta e si era appena rivolta a Nick con un tono così perentorio che Seb tornò a guardarla, stupito di sentirle impartire quell’ordine. Anche Nick la stava fissando, ma la sua espressione più che far pensare allo stupore ricordava quella di un bambino che non riuscisse a capire perché gli si stava chiedendo di fare una cosa del tutto inutile.  
«Perché?» chiese, e inarcò un sopracciglio il tanto suggerire che la domanda, per una volta, era più interessata che retorica. Era evidente che sul serio non capiva cosa Sin potesse volere da lui.  
Sin non ne parve impressionata. «Perché ho bisogno di te. Voglio sistemare Tom nella tua stanza, almeno per stanotte.»  
Nick annuì senza calore né trasporto. Non era nemmeno infastidito all’idea che un perfetto estraneo dormisse nel suo letto. «È quello che succede ogni volta» disse più atono che rassegnato. «La gente che piagnucola e porta un sacco di guai alla fine dorme sempre nella mia stanza, per un motivo o per l’altro. Ho detto ad Alan che non mi va, ma lui dice che dobbiamo essere ospitali e comunque continua a succedere. Prima Jamie, poi tu. Visto che Alan ci tiene…»  
Seb vide Sin alzare gli occhi al cielo e poi puntarli dritti in quelli nerissimi del suo incredibile “cognato”. «Hnikarr» lo apostrofò, e lo fece volutamente con un tono a metà tra quello di una maestrina e quello più imperioso che a volte ai danzatori accadeva di dover usare dentro un cerchio magico. «Per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza dei capricci dei demoni. Non ho voglia di telefonare ad Alan solo perché sia lui a smuoverti. Anzi, è il caso che lo chiami tu. Lui e Mae saranno in pensiero. Quindi tu ora vieni di sopra con me. Punto.»  
Nick era anche meno sveglio di Seb stesso quando c’era da afferrare al volo una sottigliezza legata ai sentimenti o all’imbarazzo che poteva aleggiare nell’atmosfera di una stanza. Tuttavia Sin era appena stata così autoritaria da lasciare poco spazio a un’eventuale replica. E poi aveva tirato in ballo Alan.  
Nick decise di capitolare e, sia pur con riluttanza, abbandonò il fianco di Jamie e si diresse verso la porta. Seb se lo vide passare accanto e non si meravigliò quando Nick si fermò per un istante proprio vicino a lui, svettando in tutta la sua altezza e guardandolo con la stessa ferocia che aveva già usato durante la nottata. «Tu porti più guai di tutti, McFarlane. L’ho sempre pensato.» Poi, senza attendere replica, passò oltre.  
Seb si disse che Nick aveva ragione. Lui portava solo guai, dispiaceri e delusioni. In sottofondo, mentre rifletteva su quanto fosse vero, sentì Sin che rassicurava ulteriormente un Tom di nuovo molto agitato. «Non devi preoccuparti di lui. È un demone, sì, ma è molto più innocuo di quanto gli piaccia pensare. Non ti farà del male.»  
«Io non sono innocuo. Non mettere in giro dicerie false e tendenziose…» Ora sì che la voce di Nick pareva genuinamente irritata. Sin lo rimbeccò all’istante, ma Seb aveva smesso di badare al loro bisticcio. Sapeva solo che le loro voci si stavano allontanando perché erano appena usciti dalla stanza. Lasciando lui e Jamie da soli. Fu quella consapevolezza a dargli lo stimolo e la forza per alzarsi. Non poteva certo aspettare che Jamie decidesse di costringerlo a tirarsi su e ad affrontarlo e non poteva nemmeno discutere con lui restandosene seduto sul pavimento in quel modo patetico e codardo.  
«Jamie…» iniziò a dire, prima ancora di voltarsi finalmente verso di lui. Le parole e il fiato gli si spezzarono in gola per il dolore fisico e la sorpresa. Jamie l’aveva appena colpito con un pugno in pieno stomaco così forte da rispedirlo giù a gambe all’aria.  
Jamie non era particolarmente muscoloso e nemmeno il tipo di persona che amava la violenza fisica. Quando la sua collera era tale che era sul punto di traboccare lui tendeva a manifestarla tramite il suo potenziale magico e non con gesti come quello. Un pugno era l’ultima cosa che Seb si sarebbe aspettato. Il successivo insulto, invece, non lo colse altrettanto impreparato, ma riuscì a ferirlo lo stesso.  
«Bastardo!» Curvo su di lui, tanto che di fatto gli stava impedendo di rialzarsi, Jamie era stravolto, spettinato e furente. Aveva chiazze rosse sulle gote e le labbra per contrasto sembravano fin troppo pallide. Tremavano di nuovo un po’, come durante l’interrogatorio di Anzu, quando disse: «Grossissimo pezzo di idiota imbecille senza cervello, cretino! Maledetto bastardo. Potevi farti ammazzare. Hai messo in pericolo la tua vita e quella di Sin, te ne rendi conto? Hai lasciato che Anzu dettasse le sue regole e gli hai dato modo di contravvenire ai patti con me e di farti del male, se solo avesse potuto…»  
Seb annuì. Non poteva negarlo, era tutto vero. «Ho provato a chiamarti» si difese debolmente, non sapendo come affrontare il tipo di rabbia che Jamie gli stava opponendo. Non era quella che si era aspettato. Si era convinto che avrebbero litigato riguardo a ciò che lui aveva risposto ad Anzu, perché pensava che a Jamie sarebbe importato soprattutto di quello e della maniera in cui il demone aveva usato lui per umiliarlo. Una ramanzina sui rischi che aveva corso, invece, era l’ultima cosa che aveva immaginato di ricevere, anche se sapeva che la meritava e che lui e Sin erano stati davvero incoscienti. Aveva previsto l’ira di Jamie ma non la sua preoccupazione. E invece Jamie era preoccupato eccome, per lui e per la sua incolumità. Lo era così tanto da non rendersi nemmeno conto che tutta quell’apprensione ormai era inutile, visto che il pericolo era passato e li aveva lasciati incolumi. Jamie però si comportava come se non fosse affatto così. Aveva lo sguardo incupito dall’ansia e sembrava indeciso tra l’impulso di tirarlo su per la collottola e quello di rifilargli anche un paio di calci per soprammercato.  
«Lo so, brutto pezzo d’un cretino.» Jamie si sfilò il telefono di tasca e glielo agitò sotto il naso. «Hai un’idea di quanto mi sono spaventato quando ho trovato tutte quelle chiamate? Hai chiamato me e gli altri, lo so. So leggere gli avvisi sul mio cellulare e ne ho ricevuti così tanti che la tasca in cui tengo il telefono ha vibrato per dieci minuti buoni prima che riuscissi a tirarlo fuori. Dio, Seb… hai chiamato Nick. Di solito vi limitate a grugnirvi in faccia come i due trogloditi che siete e l’hai chiamato almeno sette volte. Anche se sei un idiota perfino tu dovresti essere in grado di renderti conto di quanto mi sono allarmato quando ho visto che _tu_ avevi telefonato a Nick. Non ero nemmeno sicuro che sapessi usarlo un telefono visto che in tutti questi mesi hai telefonato a stento a me, salvo che per dirmi “Oggi al lavoro finisco più tardi” e poi, all’improvviso, ti metti a telefonare perfino a Nick pur di raggiungermi… perché credi che mi sia fatto praticamente teletrasportare qui non appena abbiamo trovato le chiamate? Ho dovuto aggrapparmi a Nick e farmi incanalare dentro ogni singola goccia di potere perché altrimenti non avrebbe mai funzionato, e tu lo sai che odio ricorrere alla potenza che può darmi Nick. La sai quanto detesto la sensazione che mi lascia dentro, come di avere una sete che non si può spegnere. E invece per colpa tua ho dovuto usare Nick e farmi teletrasportare qui. Teletrasportare, Seb. Non è una cosa normale, ci arrivi? È una roba da pazzi e fa paura. Una cosa tipo: ogni singola molecola e ogni singolo atomo di una persona che PUFFF vengono fatte prima svanire nel nulla e poi ricomparire di botto da un’altra parte. E se pensi che, pur con tutta la mia fiducia in Nick, essere fatto svanire atomo per atomo senza avere la certezza matematica che poi verrò rimontato nell’ordine giusto potrà mai piacermi allora sei perfino più ebete di quel che sembra.»  
Tutto quel che Seb fu in grado di replicare fu: «Ero disperato e tu non mi rispondevi. Nessuno di voi rispondeva, così io e Sin…»  
Jamie arretrò di un passo e si passò la mano tra i capelli in un gesto esasperato e nervoso. «Nessuno di noi si aspettava di doversi preoccupare del cellulare, Seb. Era un incontro tra Circoli, una cosa ufficiale. Non eravamo mica andati in campeggio! E non ha risposto nessuno perché non potevamo. Eravamo ospiti del Circolo dell’Ematite.»  
Seb scosse il capo in un gesto istintivo del quale a malapena si rese conto.  
«Oh…» sbuffò Jamie «Perché sono sempre il solo che segue e prende appunti durante le lezioni di scienze? Ematite, Seb. È magnetica, ok? In certe quantità scherma i cellulari. Niente linea. Nessuno di noi poteva risponderti. Abbiamo trovato le tue chiamate e quelle di Sin solo quanto è finito l’incontro.»  
Seb lo guardò con tristezza, sentendosi del tutto a terra, anche metaforicamente. «Quando ti ho chiamato la prima volta il tuo cellulare funzionava, ma hai rifiutato la chiamata.» Odiava recriminare in maniera così patetica, ma il fatto che Jamie avesse deciso di non rispondergli anche quando lo aveva cercato per la prima volta era come un piccolo chiodo piantato nel suo petto. Forse esagerava e Jamie era solo stato troppo impegnato per poter accettare la chiamata, ma lui si era sentito messo da parte e, ora che ne stavano parlando, quella sensazione era tornata a galla.  
«Stavo per entrare nella casa di un altro Circolo», Jamie pareva stanco e sfiduciato come se non sperasse di poter essere compreso, «e non mi andava di parlarti. Ti stavo ignorando. Pensavo te ne fossi accorto perfino tu. È una settimana che non faccio altro e che mi domando quanto ti deciderai a chiedermi perché.»  
Seb strinse i pugni e sentì gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicavano.  
Jamie emise un lungo sospiro e poi ammise: «Ce l’avevo con te, Seb. Ok? È una settimana che ce l’ho con te e non riesco nemmeno a capire perché perdo tempo a farlo ma lo faccio lo stesso. Ce l’ho con te anche adesso, a scanso di equivoci. Mi fai andare al manicomio.... Non volevo parlarti, non mi andava, ero… ah… non ho risposto al telefono, ok, va bene, ma una chiamata rifiutata non è un buon motivo per fare la cosa più stupida e cretina dell’universo e rischiare la vita e poi pretendere di fare anche la vittima. E perché diavolo mi sto giustificando, tra l’altro? Sei davvero impossibile, sai? “Non hai risposto alla chiamata”… stavo per cominciare un incontro cruciale, Seb. So che sembro un grazioso pulcino bagnato ma sono il capo del tuo Circolo e ho un’idea, un piano. Ed ero stanco e deluso e non era una dannata telefonata quella che mi aspettavo. Ho passato una settimana intera a ignorarti come avrebbe fatto una patetica prima donna e tu non sei mai venuto nemmeno una volta a chiedermi perché o cosa diavolo mi fosse preso… non mi hai detto neanche…» Gli si ruppe la voce e ci volle un lungo istante prima che riuscisse a riprendere il discorso. «Ero così stanco, stufo, nauseato e deluso e non mi andava di sentirti, Seb. Non sapevo che stavi per metterti a fare il pazzo, pensavo solo che ti fossi deciso a chiamarmi per dirmi come stavano le cose e non volevo sentirti dire la verità al telefono. Non al telefono e non prima di un incontro come quello con il Circolo dell’Ematite. Non ce la facevo proprio…» Anziché finire la frase Jamie gli voltò le spalle e rimase immobile a capo chino, come se fosse sul punto di esplodere o di piangere.  
Seb non riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando. Sapeva solo che vederlo stare male era qualcosa che non era in grado di sopportare. Si alzò e gli si avvicinò con cautela. «Jamie…» lo chiamò e gli sfiorò una spalla con le dita esitando un attimo prima di toccarlo.  
Per un attimo pensò che la risposta di Jamie sarebbe stata «Vattene», o che fosse il caso di prepararsi a ricevere un altro pugno. Invece quando si girò per fronteggiarlo Jamie gli parve solo sconsolato. «Vi ho visti l’altro giorno al negozio, Seb. Tu e Tom. Avrei solo voluto che avessi il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia.»  
La comprensione raggiunse Seb con il fulgore improvviso di un lampo e lo fece arrossire, boccheggiare e sentire stupido e in colpa. Non che Jamie non avesse frainteso, ma molte cose stavano diventando finalmente chiare nella sua mente fino a poco prima decisamente confusa.  
Il bacio. Oh, Jamie doveva aver pensato così tante cose sbagliate…. d’un tratto era così evidente che il suo comportamento negli ultimi giorni non era stato dettato solo dalla stanchezza, dalle preoccupazioni e dal fatto di essere troppo impegnato. Seb ripensò a quando, fingendo che non avesse importanza, gli aveva detto che non andava bene se non passava più a prenderlo in negozio e che ne avrebbe approfittato per passare un po’ più di tempo con Tom. Nel sentirselo dire, ora che ci ripensava, Jamie era sembrato più glaciale che sollevato.  
I pezzi del puzzle stavano andando a posto, l’uno dopo l’altro, con dolorosa precisione, e ora Seb capiva e vedeva così tante cose. E diventava sempre più evidente che il danno che le domande di Anzu avevano causato doveva essere più grande ancora di quanto Seb avesse comunque temuto, perché l’incomprensione aveva radici molto più profonde di quanto lui avesse sospettato.  
Jamie aveva visto qualcosa il pomeriggio in cui era arrivato in anticipo al negozio, ma non aveva tratto le giuste conclusioni. Per Seb la sola idea di tradirlo era talmente impensabile che non gli era mai nemmeno venuto in mente che Jamie potesse aver fatto da spettatore al bacio che Tom gli aveva dato. Ora che gli era chiaro cosa Jamie aveva immaginato, però, non poteva assolutamente lasciare che l’equivoco perdurasse. Doveva spiegarsi, a qualunque costo, sempre che Jamie fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo e a lasciarlo parlare. «Mi dispiace» esordì, caricando le proprie scuse di concitazione. «Mi dispiace, Jamie. Tom mi ha baciato e io…»  
Non aveva mai visto nessuno alzare gli occhi al cielo con così tanta veemenza. «Lo so, Seb. Lo so. Lo so. Lo so! Non sono cieco. Ti ho appena detto che c’ero. E se speri di cavartela con un “mi dispiace” sei davvero davvero matto come un cavallo. Anzi, no, sono matto io che ti sto a sentire. D'altronde se fossi sano non ti avrei mai dato una possibilità dopo tutto il fango che mi hai tirato addosso e fatto ingoiare per anni. Ma sembravi così sincero… beh, complimenti, me l’hai fatta, ci avevo creduto. Ora però smettila e cuciti la bocca. Non me ne importa nulla di sentirti dire che ti dispiace. Preferisco la verità. Oddio quanto detesto i codardi! Non la gente che ha paura, no, quello è normale. È da quando ho capito di essere un mago che passo la metà del mio tempo ad avere paura, anche di me stesso. E da quando conosco te le cose di sicuro non sono migliorate. Ma forse la volta in cui ho provato a spiegartelo non sono stato abbastanza chiaro, Seb. Vada per il ripasso, allora: ho vissuto l’inferno a scuola, per colpa tua, dovresti ricordartelo. Avevo paura di incrociarti in corridoio, paura di incontrarti nei parcheggi, paura di ritrovarti all’uscita dalla biblioteca e quando ti eri messo in mente l’idea geniale di frequentare mia sorella anche paura di ritrovarti seduto sul divano di casa mia. Ma poi mi ero convinto di essermi sbagliato nel giudicarti ed era così strano e grottesco e poco credibile ma anche così piacevole, giusto e perfetto… no, mi correggo, sembrava perfetto, sembrava che funzionasse e che fosse vero e che fossi sincero e poi è arrivato Tom ed è subito diventato tutto Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom… avrei dovuto capirlo anche solo dal fatto che ultimamente sembravi un disco rotto. Avrei dovuto arrivarci dalla facilità con cui ti sei subito lasciato andare con lui già da quando lo conoscevi appena. Tu e lui… vi ho visti ridere, disegnare e abbracciarvi… Dio, Seb, non ti ho mai visto così sciolto e a tuo agio con me. Anche quando ti sentivo così vicino da crederci e da sentirmi fortunato e da dimenticarmi il passato, sentivo sempre un freno, un dannatissimo blocco, un qualcosa… non lo so, qualcosa che non vedo quando sei con lui. E quindi risparmiami la solfa del “mi dispiace”. Ha vinto lui. La cosa mi fa diventare pazzo e odio il fatto che non sono nemmeno capace di fingere il contrario, ma ha vinto lui. Solo non mi raccontare che ti dispiace. Vi ho visti e ti ho sentito poco fa con Anzu. Sei innamorato, parole tue. Solo… vorrei non avere così tanta voglia di spaccarti il naso, McFarlane… Dio, io davvero li odio i vigliacchi.»  
Per Seb era come avere la testa imprigionata in una bolla d’acciaio cui le parole di Jamie rimbalzavano come sfere di vetro lanciate a una velocità enorme a schiantarsi l’una dopo l’altra con un fragore spaventoso, spargendo cocci taglienti ovunque. Avrebbe voluto zittire Jamie o supplicarlo di smetterla di dire cose così insensate, dolorose e false in un modo orribile che lo faceva star male e sentire ancora più stupido e in colpa. Sarebbe stato disponibilissimo anche a lasciare che Jamie gli rompesse sul serio il naso. Di certo il naso sarebbe stato meglio del cuore. Qualunque danno fisico sarebbe stato meglio che lasciare che Jamie pensasse tutte quelle cose terribili. In ogni caso, nulla avrebbe fatto male come sentirgli dire che aveva avuto paura di lui e che si era sentito come se tra loro si ergesse comunque un muro.  
Seb sapeva che, per quanto Jamie si stesse sbagliando, quelle due osservazioni nella sostanza erano più che corrette. Ciò che non sapeva era come spiegargli che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di farlo vivere in un perenne stato di ansia e che era proprio perché era consapevole di averlo fatto, invece, che non riusciva mai a lasciarsi andare con lui fino in fondo. Non aveva idea di come dirglielo, ma doveva provarci a qualunque costo.  
«È perché ho paura che faccio così.» Le parole vennero fuori da sole, raschiandogli la gola, senza che lui fosse pronto e senza dargli il tempo di organizzarle in un discorso più sensato, con un capo e una coda. «Non per Tom. È per te. Perché ho paura che tu dica che non posso, che non devo, che non hai mai detto che potevo, che sto sbagliando come in passato, che mi sono illuso e che mi sto prendendo delle libertà. Ho paura che cambi idea, Jamie. È… sono stato così orribile e nemmeno me ne accorgevo fino in fondo, e se penso che mi hai comunque lasciato avvicinare ho il terrore di farti male di nuovo senza saperlo e allora mi blocco e non so più cosa fare. E ho ragione, lo vedi? Ho ragione perché l’ho appena fatto di nuovo e non ne avevo la minima idea perché sono così stupido. Stupido e sbagliato, come hai detto tu. Hai ragione tu, ma non è per Tom. È solo che con lui non ho paura di rovinare le cose e di perdere tutto e di essere di nuovo tagliato fuori. Non voglio fare male nemmeno a lui, ma lui non è così importante. Non è come con te, Jamie, lo vedi? Ti ho ferito un’altra volta. Come faccio a non aver paura se perfino quando mi trattengo continuo a rovinare tutto e a rischiare di perderti? Come faccio a pensare che funzionerà se non sono capace nemmeno di proteggerti dal fatto che sono uno stupido idiota?» La risposta a quell’ultima domanda per Seb era una sola ed era la peggiore possibile.  
Jamie l’aveva ascoltato scuotendo il capo, e continuò a farlo con ancora più vigore quando Seb ebbe finito di parlare «Non dirmi che Tom non c’entra. Non cercare di farmi passare per stupido, Seb, non farmi anche questo. L’hai detto tu che eri disperato. Vi siete baciati e poi l’hai abbracciato. Lo so riconoscere un abbraccio quando lo vedo. Dio, ti ho visto stringerlo così tanto che avresti potuto spezzarlo… hai rischiato di farti ammazzare evocando un demone solo per lui. Hai detto che era l’unica persona che ti capiva davvero. Non raccontarmi una marea di palle su quanto odi ferirmi e su quanto ti spavento. Sono biondo ma non sono svampito… ah, è così assurdo, è tutto così triste e ridicolo. Devi pensare che sono veramente una bamboletta idiota…»  
Malgrado l’ironia nelle sue parole Jamie non stava affatto ridendo. Seb aveva lo stomaco annodato anche solo per quanto era evidente che i suoi tentativi di spiegarsi stavano solo peggiorando le cose. «Respira» disse a se stesso. «Pensa. Cerca le parole. Fai le cose come vanno fatte, almeno per una volta nella tua stupidissima vita. Pensa. Pensa. Pensa. Trova le dannate parole giuste.» Era difficile, però. Così difficile che per un momento si ritrovò a boccheggiare.  
Quando finalmente gli parve di essere in grado di parlare di nuovo guardò Jamie dritto negli occhi e disse: «Mi dispiace. Posso smettere di ripeterlo se mi chiedi di farlo, ma è vero. Mi dispiace così tanto. Non ho baciato Tom. Te lo giuro. So cosa hai visto ma… lui ha baciato me e io non sapevo cosa fare, non me lo aspettavo e non volevo che mi baciasse. Volevo solo aiutarlo perché so cosa vuol dire e come ci si sente. So cosa ha passato. Tutti l’hanno sempre spinto via, anche io dopo il bacio. Era giusto, ma so cosa ha sentito quando è successo e l’ho abbracciato perché a me è capitato un sacco di volte e non c’era mai nessuno che volesse stringermi, dopo. Venivo solo spinto via e basta, anche da te.»  
Per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a discutere, gli parve che Jamie iniziasse a capire o che almeno si stesse chiedendo se lui non fosse sincero. Fu quella sensazione a dargli la forza di spiegarsi in modo ancora più chiaro e non fraintendibile.  
«Tom è orfano. Prima di vivere in strada non ha fatto che passare da un affido all’altro. Nessuno ha voluto adottarlo. L’hanno sempre trattato come un estraneo, per tutta la vita. Non gli hanno mai concesso di appartenere a qualcuno, di dire a se stesso: questo è il mio posto, questa è casa mia, questa è la mia famiglia. L’hanno spinto via e gli hanno sempre fatto capire che non era altro che un peso, che era diverso e non voluto. L’hanno rifiutato, maltrattato e per quanto ne so perfino picchiato, Jamie. Finché non ce l’ha fatta più ed è fuggito. Ma soprattutto, finché non si è convinto che avevano ragione a non voler avere nulla a che fare con lui.»  
Faceva male parlarne, perché era anche e prima di tutto di se stesso che stava raccontando e non aveva mai detto a nessuno cosa esattamente gli era successo, fin da quando era bambino. Non l’aveva mai spiegato a Jamie, se non molto a grandi linee e cercando appositamente di non metterci troppa enfasi, per evitare di risultare pesante e patetico. Ma doveva fare in modo che Jamie capisse e non vedeva altro modo, anche se per riuscire a proseguire dovette infilarsi le unghie nel palmo delle mani chiuse a pugno, fin quasi a incidere davvero la pelle.  
«Tom è come me. È per questo che so che lui può capire. È come me, la sola differenza è che non è un mago. È abituato ai rifiuti, ma non ci si abitua mai davvero. Si finisce col credere che abbia ragione chi ti scaccia e quando poi si prova a convincersi che non è vero e che si ha diritto ad avere quello che hanno tutti gli altri ci si accorge che comunque non si otterrà mai nulla e ci si sente così inutili e frustrati che ti sale la bile in gola e la rabbia ti fa dire qualunque cosa. Faresti di tutto pur di far male chi ti ha rifiutato o di tenere lontano chi potrebbe spezzarti il cuore. Ogni no, ogni porta chiusa, ogni “stammi lontano” brucia un po’ di più e ti dici che li odi, ma se ti succede di amare qualcuno perfino più di te stesso, allora pensi che non importa e che da lui puoi sopportare tutto, anche il fatto che nemmeno lui ti accetti. Ma invece non è così. Invece se qualcuno che ami ti spinge via in quel modo per un momento vorresti solo distruggerlo e farlo a pezzi e magari lo fai davvero, ma quando il momento passa ti senti ancora più uno schifo. Io lo so, Jamie. So quanto brucia e l’idea di essere io ad aprire quel tipo di ferita mi fa ammattire. So com’è stato per Tom quando mi ha baciato e io ho allungato le mani e l’ho allontanato, anche fisicamente. Per questo l’ho abbracciato, perché non potevo lasciarlo solo con la sua bile, altrimenti l’avrebbe sommerso. Sarebbe successo, io lo so, perché quando è capitato a me nessuno mi ha stretto e l’odio mi ha spento il cervello e ho sbagliato tutto, ogni santa volta. Sempre. Specialmente con te.»  
L’eco delle ultime parole rimase a galleggiare metaforicamente nell’aria e Seb chinò di nuovo il capo. Non c’era altro che gli riuscisse di aggiungere in quel momento e non voleva vedere la reazione emotiva che prendeva forma sul viso di Jamie. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare né di vederlo ancora ferito e incredulo né di leggere compassione nel suo sguardo.  
«Non mi hai mai parlato dei tuoi continui spostamenti da una famiglia affidataria all’altra prima d’ora, Seb. Non nel dettaglio. Non in questi termini. Come potevo pensare…» Seb stirò le labbra in un sorriso amaro. No, era verissimo, non aveva mai spiegato a Jamie del suo passato. Non sul serio, con il cuore in mano e senza provare vergogna.  
Avvertì il tocco lievissimo, a malapena accennato, delle dita di Jamie su un braccio, poco più in giù della spalla. Non era una carezza, era solo un modo tangibile per dire «Alza gli occhi e guardami» senza rischiare di suonare troppo roco e disperato o troppo in collera e imperioso. Per quanto gli costasse fatica Seb obbedì e incrociò gli occhi scuri di Jamie. Erano perfino più lucidi di prima, ma nello sguardo non c’era traccia della sfiducia mostrata in precedenza e nemmeno della commiserazione che Seb aveva temuto. Jamie lo stava guardando in modo franco e aperto e accorato, come se si stesse sforzando di assimilare ciò che aveva ascoltato e di comprenderlo.  
«Non sapevo che avessi cambiato genitori affidatari così spesso, Seb, e credevo… sinceramente, conoscendo certi lati del tuo carattere, credevo che il motivo per cui non eri rimasto sempre con la stessa famiglia fosse che a te non andavano quelli a cui venivi affidato, che ti stavano stretti, anche perché non erano maghi, che… insomma…»  
Seb rise. Una risata forzata che gli lasciò l’amaro in bocca. «Hai pensato che ero un teppista, giusto?» chiese, senza riuscire a volerne a Jamie per essersi fatto quel tipo di idea dei suoi problemi a trovare una famiglia che lo volesse. «Che ero il classico ragazzo che non lega e non trova pace anche perché non accetta nessuno.»  
Jamie annuì. Era chiaro che non riusciva più a pensarla in quel modo. Sembrava che si sentisse a disagio per averlo fatto, e che provasse perfino un po’ di senso di colpa. «A volte sembri così sicuro di te e spavaldo e… »  
Seb si sforzò di sorridergli. «Sembro un bullo, lo so. Un prepotente, uno a cui non importa. Nel tuo caso non mi sono limitato a sembrarlo. Un bullo, almeno. Anche se mi è sempre importato. Ma so che sono stato orribile e che è difficile da dimenticare.» Jamie aveva le labbra strette in una fessura troppo sottile. Scosse il capo ma non disse nulla. «Immagino che, sì, devo essere stato orribile o comunque difficile da avvicinare e da trattare per più di una famiglia.» Seb sentiva ogni parola raschiare in gola, come la tosse quando aveva fumato davvero troppo. «Devo essere stato un bastardo in tutti i sensi, a essere sincero, e più di una volta. Alla fine non volevo nemmeno più provarci, non volevo neanche iniziare a sperare, era più facile sbattere porte, urlare insulti e far finta che non mi interessasse nulla.»  
«Ma all’inizio non era così.» Jamie non lo stava chiedendo, lo stava affermando con amarezza. «All’inizio ci speravi e…» La sua voce si ruppe per un istante e dovette fare una pausa prima di continuare. «Non ti ho nemmeno mai chiesto a che età sei rimasto orfano. Non so perché ma ho sempre dato per scontato che fossi già cresciuto abbastanza da… mi spiace, Seb. Avrei dovuto chiedere.»  
Il suo tono non era venato dal tipo di commiserazione che avrebbe reso Seb una furia a causa del senso di umiliazione. Jamie suonava sincero e toccato in una maniera molto più partecipe di quanto Seb si era aspettato. La cosa rendeva tutto più facile ma nello stesso tempo anche più difficile. Era più semplice concedergli una parte di sé che Seb non amava esporre, ma era anche più complicato trovare le parole con la gola chiusa dalla commozione.  
Per sua fortuna Jamie pareva essere passato di realizzazione in realizzazione, perché aggiunse: «Eri un bambino, non è così? Dio, eri un bambino e speravi che ti tenessero e io sono un idiota per non averti mai chiesto niente e aver dato tutto per scontato.»  
Seb quello non poteva lasciare che succedesse: non poteva proprio lasciare che Jamie nutrisse un rimorso simile. «Non sei… » Come suo solito non sapeva come esprimersi. «Non è colpa tua e… avrei potuto parlartene io. È solo che non è una cosa a cui mi piace pensare e odio pensarci quando sono con te. Se ci sei tu non ho mai bisogno di pensarci e se lo faccio lo stesso non è per colpa tua. È solo perché quando mi respingi i ricordi ritornano e quando sono felice, invece, a volte ho una paura fottuta che non possa durare. È colpa mia, è il mio cervello che su queste cose continua a girare a vuoto.»  
Le dita di Jamie, che, poco prima l’avevano solo sfiorato, gli si chiusero intorno a un polso quasi con ferocia. Fu con gentilezza, però, che Jamie rispose. «Avrei dovuto chiedere invece che presumere cose non vere. Avrei dovuto pensarci perché in te non c’è proprio nulla che si possa dare per scontato e ormai dovrei saperlo. Ogni volta che mi sembra di conoscerti e aver afferrato tutto, scopro che mi sbaglio e che c’è di più e di meglio. A volte mi fai davvero diventare pazzo, Seb, ma è così, lo sto vedendo anche adesso. E poi stiamo insieme…» L’esitazione sull’ultima affermazione fece compiere allo stomaco di Seb una capriola ancora più violenta di quella che aveva appena compiuto nel sentir pronunciare le parole “di meglio”. Lui e Jamie stavano insieme? Domandarselo era la cosa peggiore di tutte. Avrebbe voluto chiederlo a voce alta e poi tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire la risposta.  
«È perché sei un mago.» Ancora una volta era un’affermazione e Jamie l’aveva fatta con una notevole dose di tristezza e forse anche con una punta di rabbia. «Non ti hanno mai tenuto perché sei un mago.»  
Seb sapeva di amare Jamie anche perché era intelligente e gli fu grato di quella intuizione. Era doloroso parlarne, ma era anche un sollievo che finalmente ogni cosa stesse venendo a galla. Allontanarsi da Jamie e dal tocco della sua mano era difficilissimo, ma lui sentiva di essere sul punto di lasciarsi andare e di aprirsi più di quanto avesse mai fatto in passato e il solo pensiero gli metteva un po’ di vertigini. Aveva bisogno di trovare un punto stabile e non poteva permettersi di aggrapparsi a Jamie come gli suggeriva l’istinto. Abbracciarlo e stringerlo fino a sentirsi mancare il fiato era una cosa che non poteva concedersi. Non era certo che Jamie l’avrebbe voluto. Liberò il polso con tutta la delicatezza possibile. Non voleva dare ancora una volta l’impressione di essere poco più che un animale selvatico, pronto a mordere al primo gesto brusco di chi tentava di addomesticarlo. Arretrando alla cieca trovò il divano e si lasciò cadere a sedere sul bordo dei cuscini, non in modo comodo ma in maniera da avere un briciolo di sostegno.  
Stranamente le parole vennero fuori da sole, senza che lui dovesse forzarle in nessun modo. «La prima volta che è successo avevo quattro anni. Me lo ricordo bene anche se ero piccolo. Intendo dire che ricordo anche i dettagli.» Raccontarlo faceva male. La memoria premeva vivida per essere rivissuta e lui sapeva già quanto sarebbe stato doloroso. Eppure era la prima volta che lo diceva a qualcuno e c’era un che di liberatorio nel farlo. «Ricordo che era pomeriggio, o almeno che c’era il sole e faceva caldo. Ricordo la moquette color ruggine e che avevo delle scarpe nuove, blu, appena comprate e c’erano diversi giocattoli tutto intorno, sparsi sul pavimento. Dei cubi e un orso di pezza e una torretta di costruzioni rosse e gialle. E io avevo la trottola tra le mani. Sai una di quelle trottole come non le fanno più? Una trottola con una forma buffa, a righe viola e gialle. Una fatta a mano e non di quelle facilissime da far girare. Il tipo di trottola per cui ci vuole un adulto che ti aiuta.»  
Jamie lo fissava e aveva di nuovo la punta delle dita premuta sulle labbra, come per impedire alle parole o a chissà quali sentimenti di uscire.  
Seb affondò i polpastrelli nella pelle un po’ sciupata che rivestiva il divano e continuò. «Ecco, una di quelle trottole un po’ strane e io avevo chi mi poteva aiutare a farla girare anche se… beh, è buffo, ma a ripensarci ora mi rendo conto che un affare come quello non avrebbe mai funzionato con tutta quella moquette folta come un prato in un campo di calcio. Ma ero troppo piccolo per pensarci e devo essermi detto che a… » Si odiò quando si accorse che non aveva la forza per pronunciare il nome, anche se ancora lo ricordava. «A lei… alla donna che pensava di adottarmi… che le sarebbe piaciuto vedere quanto ero bravo, o forse no, forse mi sopravvaluto, in genere non lo facevo mai apposta, tranne alla fine, per spaventarli, perché tanto non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ma all’inizio succedeva e basta, quindi immagino che sia solo capitato. Avevo la trottola in mano e un attimo dopo l’ho fatta volare e girava… ricordo che era bellissima mentre girava sempre più svelta. A me sembrava stupenda e non mi sono accorto subito che lei aveva paura e poi ha urlato e anche lui era sulla porta e quando ho visto come mi guardava ho avuto paura io e la trottola è caduta e ho cominciato a piangere. Lei strillava e io… non lo so più com’è quando sei un bambino e sei spaventato e vuoi solo che ti prendano in braccio. Non me lo ricordo più, e lei comunque non l’ha fatto. Non mi ha consolato, voglio dire. Aveva paura di toccarmi. È la prima volta che è successo ed è curioso, lo so, ma me la ricordo meglio di altre. Comunque li capisco. Non sai quante volte ho odiato tutte le persone che non hanno mai voluto tenermi, Jamie, però nello stesso tempo le capisco. Prima di sapere davvero chi ero faceva paura anche a me e cercavo di non farlo succedere di nuovo, ma non ci riuscivo mai. Più ansia avevo e più spesso capitava. È buffo, se ci pensi, perché non sono mai stato un granché come mago, Anzu ha ragione, non sono potente, eppure quel poco di magia che ho è sempre bastata a farmi odiare da tutti e quando sono tra i miei simili non basta a farmi sentire davvero a casa. Già, è buffo sul serio, se ci pensi.»  
Seb vedeva davvero una certa ironia nella cosa, ma Jamie non pareva trovarne affatto. «Mi dispiace, Seb» Non lo disse come aveva fatto prima, non era più il rimorso la nota dominante nella sua voce. Se non avesse avuto paura di illudersi Seb avrebbe detto che era la tenerezza.  
«Non ti deve dispiacere, non è tua la colpa.» Gli pareva vitale che Jamie lo capisse. Sarebbe stato ingiusto che si convincesse del contrario. E c’erano altre cose che lui doveva trovare la forza di spiegare.  
Prese un lungo respiro e tentò di iniziare nella maniera più semplice e diretta. «Tom non è un mago, ma è sempre stato trattato nello stesso modo, l’ho capito subito quando l’ho conosciuto. Ed è un artista, i suoi disegni sono incredibili, ma non è solo il fatto che sono davvero belli. Cioè… lo vedrebbe anche un cieco quanto ha talento, ma il punto è che per lui non è nemmeno quello che importa. Disegna per tirare fuori le cose dal cuore, in modo da poter sognare o perché se no lo avvelenerebbero. Io lo so cosa vuol dire e come si sente, Jamie. Quando disegno è tutto migliore, almeno per un po’. Nei disegni mi posso rifugiare e quando ho una matita in mano mi sento al sicuro e mi piaccio. Non sono molte le volte in cui mi piaccio sul serio, ma quando disegno sì. Anche quando tu e io eravamo distanti, ad esempio… oh, non so come spiegartelo, Jamie, ma quando ti disegno ho molta meno paura di perderti di quando sei con me e posso toccarti e parlare e fare o dire la cosa sbagliata. Lo so che è stupido e infantile e penso anche un po’ vigliacco, ma è così. Mentre disegno va tutto bene non mi sento mai fragile, la sola cosa che rischio di rompere è la punta di una delle mie matite. Tom è come me. È fragile come i suoi gessetti e io lo so cos’ha passato e volevo solo aiutarlo. Avevo bisogno di aiutare almeno lui, visto che non sono mai stato granché utile a nessun altro, te compreso.» Non c’era altro da aggiungere, o forse il fatto era che al momento Seb aveva la bocca troppo asciutta per riuscire a continuare.  
Jamie abbassò il capo e per una manciata di secondi rimase così, in silenzio e senza guardarlo. Quando risollevò la testa, Seb vide che si stava mordendo le labbra. Tutto il suo corpo si tese nel desiderio di raggiungerlo e farlo smettere, in qualunque modo e a qualunque costo, di sembrare così afflitto. Con sua sorpresa, però, fu Jamie a raggiungerlo. Gli si sedette accanto sul divano, non meno rigido di lui e senza toccarlo, ma vicino abbastanza da far sì che le loro spalle si sfiorassero.  
«Davvero ti ho fatto sentire così?» Le sillabe erano scivolate fuori pesanti come piombo e presero forza e velocità, come un proiettile diretto al cuore di Seb. «Ti ho fatto star male come tutte le famiglie che non ti hanno mai tenuto? Io… non avevo idea, Seb, non ho mai avuto modo di… francamente, per un bel pezzo ho pensato solo che eri un gran bastardo. Mi facevi sentire così isolato e senza speranze e non avevo davvero idea che ci tenessi e di tutto il resto. E dopo… » Si lasciò andare all’indietro fino a sprofondare con la schiena nei cuscini. Seb non ebbe il coraggio di girarsi a guardare, ma lo sentì sospirare o sbuffare, o più probabilmente entrambe le cose.  
«Non è facile da digerire, Seb. Mi fa sentire uno schifo il solo pensarci e… » Il suono della sua voce arrivava attutito in una maniera strana, come se stesse parlando con il viso affondato nell’incavo di un braccio e come se ogni frase fosse un peso da portare. «Dovresti essere felice accanto alla persona a cui tieni. Pensavo di farti felice, almeno finché non è arrivato Tom e ho iniziato a dubitarne. Certo ho sempre sentito che qualcosa ti frenava, ma non avevo idea che fosse così complicato e difficile per te volermi bene e fidarti e credere che avremmo potuto farcela. Non sapevo di ricordarti così tante porte chiuse e così tante brutte cose e, francamente, credevo di piacerti, sì ma…» Una risatina nervosa raggiunse le orecchie di Seb, anche se era semisoffocata come lo era stata fino a quel momento ognuna delle parole di Jamie. «Sono un bel bocconcino, no? Ecco, ho sempre pensato che tu fossi uno zuccone che mi vedeva come un delizioso biondino molto, molto attraente e che ci tenessi a me abbastanza da voler tentare di combinare qualcosa di più che entrarmi nelle mutande. Ho sempre pensato che eri carino e impacciato e tenero in un modo che non avrei mai creduto possibile, se avessi dovuto basarmi solo sul passato. Mi sono sempre detto che non capivo esattamente cosa tu ci trovassi in me, salvo la mia innata bellezza e… o, no, non riesco nemmeno a scherzarci su per sdrammatizzare, Seb. Se penso a tutto quello che non avevo intuito e che non ci siamo mai detti prima mi sembra di sentire dolore fisico. Come un crampo, come un qualcosa che non riesco a mandar giù e che mi raschia in gola. Non ci posso pensare… ma ci penso, invece, e inizio a rendermi conto che… Dio, sei davvero un tale idiota, solo il cielo sa quanto è vero. Avresti dovuto parlarmi se non altro di come ti sentivi. Hai lasciato che ti facessi del male senza nemmeno saperlo. Devi aver creduto che ti consideravo un peso o una zavorra inutile… non ci posso pensare, Seb, è assurdo.»  
Seb non sapeva cosa rispondere senza apparire penoso e alla fine si arrese al fatto che la sola risposta possibile era la sincerità, che sarebbe suonata patetica eccome.  
«Non è assurdo, è vero. In fondo è vero. Ti ho sempre complicato la vita e anche ora non ti sono di alcuna utilità con il Circolo e per quello che stai tentando di realizzare. Non sono mai stato utile nemmeno a Celeste e a nessun altro. Sono un mago, per quel che vale, e quindi gli altri maghi si sentono in dovere di non scacciarmi e di offrirmi protezione, ma che io esista o non esista fa poca differenza. Non posso essere portato ad esempio e vantato come un segno del potere del mio Circolo, non sono un buon oratore, o una persona particolarmente intelligente e carismatica come te. Posso cavarmela in una rissa senza bisogno di usare la magia, ma non mi pare un gran vanto e, in ogni caso, se anche tu avessi bisogno di protezione e non sto dicendo che ne hai, io non sarei neppure capace di difenderti. Non sono riuscito neanche a proteggerti da Gerald…» La voce gli si ruppe in un gorgoglio simile a un singhiozzo. Avrebbe voluto tacere ma non riuscì a trattenersi in nessun modo dall’aggiungere: «Hai dovuto cavartela da solo e a che prezzo?»  
La domanda risuonò più spietata di quanto lui avrebbe voluto. Seb avrebbe voluto rimangiarsela perché non era giusto che in un momento simile Jamie dovesse sentirsi ricordare anche la sua menomazione. Un sacco di cose non erano affatto giuste, per quanto lui ce la mettesse tutta per renderle tali. Avrebbe dovuto tacere anziché continuare a peggiorare le cose, ma era come se si fosse aperta una diga attraverso la quale tutte le sue paure e il suo senso di inadeguatezza stavano sgorgando fuori senza possibilità di scampo.  
«Odio il fatto che non hai mai voluto portarmi con te quando sei via, ma hai ragione a farlo. Non ti servirei a niente e tu stai costruendo qualcosa e hai bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, solo che io non sono in grado di dartelo. Così speravo di riuscire ad aiutare almeno Tom. Pensavo che con lui sarebbe stato più facile fare qualcosa di buono, almeno per una volta, perché lo capisco e so come si sente, ma alla fine ho combinato un casino e basta. Non avevo intenzione di illuderlo, però l’ho fatto e quando è successo non sono stato capace di reagire nel modo giusto. Poi ho trovato il marchio e mi è preso il panico e… come sempre ho rovinato tutto.»  
«Smettila!» Jamie sembrava di nuovo in collera. Seb si voltò a fissarlo e vide che aveva il viso arrossato e le labbra contratte e che era scattato di nuovo in avanti, con la mano premuta sulla stoffa dei jeans, il braccio piegato e i muscoli delle gambe tesi come se stesse per alzarsi e andarsene da un momento all’altro. «Smettila» ripeté con concitazione e con gli occhi che brillavano anche di magia repressa, come spesso gli succedeva quando era furioso o troppo emozionato per trattenere del tutto il proprio potenziale. «Hai salvato la vita a quel ragazzino, non lo vedi? Sei pazzo e incosciente e potevi farti ammazzare nel farlo. Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte e avrei voluto picchiarti con più forza poco fa, anche solo per farti capire quanto mi sono sentito terrorizzato, ma tu e Sin gli avete salvato la vita, come diavolo fai a dire che hai rovinato tutto?»  
Seb avvertì un’enorme ondata di calore che gli si allargava nel petto al pensiero che Jamie si fosse preoccupato per lui. Fu una sensazione sulla quale non ebbe nessun controllo e che sommerse tutto, perfino il senso di colpa e la vergogna. Ma dopo un attimo si smorzò, lasciandolo triste e svuotato. «Ho rovinato tutto con te, Jamie. Sei infuriato e hai ragione. Mi sono lasciato fregare da Anzu come un idiota. Voleva ferirti e gliel’ho lasciato fare. Mi ha usato e non sono riuscito a impedirglielo. E tu hai pensato che ti avessi tradito e che fossi innamorato…»  
Le dita di Jamie lo colsero di sorpresa e gli bruciarono la pelle peggio di uno schiaffo. Invece era stato solo zittito, in maniera veemente ma anche con dolcezza. Jamie stava premendo con l’indice di traverso sulle sue labbra e aveva uno sguardo strano. A Seb faceva venire in mente una voragine in cui avrebbe potuto cadere in eterno, senza toccare mai il fondo. Un pozzo in cui si sarebbe volentieri gettato nella speranza di annullarsi e svanire.  
Jamie allontanò la mano giusto il tanto necessario per tornare a sfiorargli il viso solo un attimo dopo, questa volta con tutto il palmo. L’ultima cosa che Seb si sarebbe aspettato era una carezza, ma fu esattamente quello che ricevette. Un tocco lento, delicato, ma anche sicuro e possessivo.  
Le sue gote andarono in fiamme e la sua mano sinistra corse sulla destra di Jamie in un gesto indeciso. Seb non sapeva che fare. L’istinto gli gridava di fermare quel gesto così dolce che una volta concluso gli sarebbe mancato in modo lancinante, ma il cuore batteva così svelto da annebbiargli non solo i pensieri ma anche la capacità di reagire. Sotto il suo tocco il dorso della mano di Jamie era tiepido e così reale da far male. Seb deglutì e pensò che erano troppo vicini e proprio in quell’istante Jamie ridusse ulteriormente le distanze. Per un momento rimase a guardarlo dritto negli occhi, con il viso così accosto al suo che i nasi si sfioravano e la vista si faceva sfuocata.  
Seb avvertì prima di tutto il suo respiro sulle labbra e solo dopo iniziò a rendersi conto che Jamie lo stava baciando. Il bacio iniziò incerto e quasi timoroso e poi andò in crescendo, fino a diventare volitivo e disperato. Fu Jamie a concluderlo, ma non si ritrasse, come Seb aveva temuto. Invece gli nascose il viso nell’incavo della spalla e gli cinse il collo con entrambe le braccia, così forte da fargli sentire un po’ di dolore. «Stupido» disse, con le labbra che sfioravano la stoffa della sua maglia e con il fiato che gli solleticava la pelle scoperta poco più giù di un orecchio. «Stupido idiota. Sei davvero un cretino, McFarlane.»  
Seb si ritrovò ad annuire. Lo era davvero, ma sentirselo dire in quel modo non gli arrecava sofferenza. Essere insultato in maniera così partecipe e intenerita era strano ma consolante. Il pensiero stesso che Jamie stesse prendendo la situazione tanto a cuore bastò a fargli provare di nuovo un senso di sfarfallio alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Jamie risollevò il capo e la sensazione di calore che Seb aveva iniziato ad avvertire quando aveva ricevuto la sua carezza si fece ancora più forte. Qualcosa nell’espressione di Jamie gli fermò il cuore e tutto il suo corpo reagì di conseguenza e si irrigidì, in attesa. Jamie dovette accorgersi di quanto era teso e gli sorrise. Il suo viso si illuminò e il suo sguardo si fece brillante.  
«A volte sei così assurdo che mi lasci senza parole» ammise, «e di sicuro, anche prima di conoscere tutto quello che ho scoperto oggi, ho sempre saputo che non stavo scegliendo di infilarmi in una relazione semplice e scontata. Ma dal momento in cui ho deciso di perdonarti e di provare a darti una chance ho avuto voglia di provarci davvero e avrei voluto che tu mi lasciassi avvicinare fino in fondo. Non sono Tom e non posso dire di aver passato esattamente quello che hai passato tu, Seb, ma sul serio pensavi che non avrei potuto capire? Per il poco che sai della mia famiglia… beh, non sono molto meno fragile di te, quando si tratta di certe cose. Se tu sei fatto di gesso lo sono anche io, anche quando mi sforzo di non sembrarlo. Mio padre e mia madre non sono mai stati dei genitori comuni. Non posso dire di aver mai vinto la coccarda di figlio modello della famiglia più unita del mondo. In un certo senso per tutta l’infanzia io e Mae abbiamo dovuto bastarci l’un l’altro e se cerco di essere davvero brutalmente sincero con me stesso penso che mio padre, se non anche mia madre, è sempre stato spaventato da quello che dichiaravo di essere e da quello che ha sempre intuito che fossi. Non è facile per lui accettare che io sia gay e lo è ancora meno accettare che sono un mago. Anche a me capitava di far succedere cose strane, quando ero bambino, sai? Non è mai stato così evidente come nel tuo caso, ma penso che i miei avvertissero che non ero come loro. Ho passato anni ad aver paura che mi scoprissero e quando finalmente ne ho parlato con mia madre…» Per un attimo le parole gli mancarono e i suoi occhi si fecero lucidissimi. «Avrei capito, Seb, o almeno ci avrei provato» disse dopo essersi ripreso a sufficienza da riprendere il discorso, pur decidendo di evitare l’argomento su cui aveva appena avuto un cedimento. «Ci sto provando ora e ti giuro che non è così difficile, adesso che so come stanno davvero le cose.»  
Seb si morse le labbra. Non sapeva cosa dire, però allungò una mano a cercare quella di Jamie e la strinse. Fu un gesto automatico e istintivo, dettato anche dal desiderio di consolarlo per i ricordi che riguardavano il passato e la morte di sua madre. Il sorriso ricomparve sul viso di Jamie, più ampio e intenso di prima. Seb lo sentì ricambiare la stretta e lo vide raddrizzare le spalle e il capo.  
«Credo che abbiamo sbagliato entrambi. Avrei dovuto chiederti di parlarmi di te e della tua infanzia e tu avresti dovuto capire che ti avrei ascoltato. Non voglio che tu abbia sempre paura di perdermi al punto di tenerti le cose dentro, Seb e non voglio che tu creda di essere un peso per me. Il fatto che ho scelto di stare con te avrebbe dovuto essere un buon indizio, no? Ma sei sempre stato uno zuccone poco intuitivo e io temo di non essere da meno. Solo che non voglio più avere la sensazione che mi maneggi come se fossi troppo fragile e non voglio pensare che anche quando ti sono accanto tu nutri così poca speranza in noi da convincerti che non possa durare. Ero sicuro di avere un cervellino di tutto rispetto e di essere davvero brillante, sai? Ma ogni volta che ci sei di mezzo tu non posso dire di essere un genio, quindi d’ora in poi mi dovrai aiutare. Dovrai sforzarti di crederci quanto me e di fare quello che ti senti e di dirmi quello che provi, Seb, d’accordo? Perché la gelosia non mi dona e guardami, ero geloso marcio di Tom. Ero così geloso che avrei voluto spaccare qualcosa.»  
Seb sentì il sangue che risaliva svelto fino alla testa e balbettò un paio di sillabe senza senso perché era troppo incredulo per formulare un pensiero coerente. Jamie accolse il suo sgomento con una risatina e annuì. «Oh, so essere una creaturina parecchio gelosa, quando mi ci metto. Non ti sto dicendo che mi trasformo nel proverbiale mostriciattolo verdognolo, tengo troppo alla mia estetica per farlo, ma… non mettermi mai più alla prova, McFarlane! Intesi?»  
Non aspettò una vera risposta e, d’un tratto, così come fino a un secondo prima aveva mantenuto un tono almeno in parte scherzoso, si fece di nuovo serissimo. «Lo so cosa hai pensato, me l’hai appena detto, ma dal momento che non voglio più equivoci credo sia il caso di dirti anche questo: non ti ho mai lasciato a casa perché penso che tu sia inutile. Solo non volevo metterti a rischio in nessun modo, almeno in alcuni casi, e negli altri, beh… ultimamente credevo che venire con me non ti interessasse più. Non facevi che dirmi che restare a casa mentre ero fuori ti andava bene e che ti saresti occupato di Tom, nel frattempo, e non mi hai mai detto che cosa pensavi realmente. Pensavo che non ti importasse, Seb. Né di venire né di stare ancora con me. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo.»  
A Seb tornarono in mente le tante occasioni in cui si era sforzato di mostrare indifferenza mentre affermava che non gli importava di non partire con Jamie. Era stato frainteso anche allora. A furia di tentare di proteggere Jamie l’aveva spinto a pensare che non teneva abbastanza alla loro relazione. Era stato sul serio uno sciocco. Avrebbe voluto chiedere scusa, ma Jamie lo baciò di nuovo prima che ne avesse il tempo. A differenza del precedente fu un bacio fugace e casto. Poco più che la bocca di Jamie premuta sulla sua. Eppure Seb provò un senso di intimità e di appartenenza fortissimo, perfino superiore a quello che sperimentava di solito quando Jamie lo baciava in maniera più avida e con più urgenza.  
Alla fine del bacio Jamie, che ancora lo stava tenendo per mano, intrecciò le dita con le sue e con la massima semplicità, come se farlo fosse la cosa più facile al mondo, disse: «Ti amo».  
Il cuore di Seb perse un paio di battiti, o se non altro si strinse così tanto da dare quell’impressione. Fu un dolore vero e proprio. Il più bel tipo di sofferenza che Seb avesse mai provato.  
La dichiarazione di Jamie giungeva così inaspettata da spegnere di botto il suo cervello. Per quanto lui si sforzasse di pensare e di razionalizzare un po’ la cosa per evitare di esserne travolto e di veder crollare miseramente e in un colpo solo ogni sua difesa, non riusciva a far altro che risentire quelle due parole che gli rimbombavano tra le tempie e nel petto. Era come sentirsele scorrere perfino nelle vene.  
Seb non ricordava quand’era stata l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno gli aveva detto anche solo che gli voleva bene e per tutto il tempo in cui lui e Jamie erano stati insieme aveva osato sperare al massimo in quel briciolo di affetto che poteva accompagnare la vicinanza fisica e l’idea di provare a stare insieme. Erano anni che era conscio di essere innamorato di Jamie e non aveva dubbi sul fatto che il suo non fosse solo un sentimento adolescenziale e passeggero. Il solo fatto di avere Jamie sotto gli occhi o di toccarlo appena lo rendeva sempre felice e spaventato e un po’ elettrico nel senso anche positivo del termine. Jamie era tutto ciò che desiderava e che aveva sempre creduto di non poter ottenere fino in fondo, malgrado lo avesse a portata di mano.  
L’idea che Jamie potesse ricambiarlo, specie dopo un lasso di tempo che a lui pareva così breve in confronto all’attesa del passato non aveva mai sfiorato la sua mente. E invece Jamie lo stava tenendo per mano e aveva le guance arrossate, come se fosse un po’ imbarazzato dal fatto di essersi esposto in maniera così aperta e diretta. Seb aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non c’erano parole sufficienti a dire quanto enorme fosse il miscuglio agrodolce di sentimenti che stava provando.  
«Non mi succede spesso, sai?» ridacchiò Jamie. «Intendo di lasciare qualcuno letteralmente a bocca aperta come nel modo di dire. Mi piace raccontarmi che lo faccio di continuo, perfino senza volerlo, perché sono troppo intelligente, bello e fantastico, e la gente quando mi conosce perde l’uso del linguaggio, ma in realtà temo di fare ben poco scalpore. Pazienza, forse il mondo non è pronto per ricevere la luce della mia stella.» Dopo averlo detto scoppiò a ridere sul serio, di gusto, con la testa inclinata all’indietro e senza il minimo ritegno. Non durò a lungo, però. Jamie riprese quasi subito il suo aplomb e tornò a un tono più posato. «Non mi succede tanto spesso nemmeno di essere innamorato, Seb. Ho avuto le mie cotte e ci sono state persone che mi hanno fatto credere di essere innamorato, ma non lo ero. Gerald e Mark non mi facevano sentire nello stesso modo. Senza dubbio sei l’ultima persona al mondo con cui avrei creduto di poter conoscere davvero un certo tipo di sentimento, ma quando ti ho sentito dire ad Anzu che tra noi non poteva funzionare mi si è spezzato il cuore. Mi sono sentito in una maniera che non so descriverti e che è del tutto nuova per me. Non so come faremo per smentire le tue orribili previsioni, ma le smentiremo, Seb. Funzionerà. Farò di tutto perché sia così, hai capito? Non ti lascerò allontanare solo perché hai paura che mi allontani io. Sul serio, Seb, sono innamorato di te, non ho nessuna intenzione di arrendermi e di lasciarti andare.»  
L’ultima affermazione fu accompagnata da una stretta ancora più decisa delle dita di Jamie ancora intrecciate alle sue e Seb si morse un labbro per impedirsi di dire anche solo una sillaba che potesse rovinare la meraviglia assoluta e annichilente di quell’attimo perfetto. Avrebbe almeno voluto rispondere con un «Ti amo anche io», ma gliene mancavano le forze.  
Ciò che Jamie gli aveva non solo detto ma anche fatto percepire era così inaspettato e prezioso che aveva sbaragliato ogni sua difesa. Nemmeno la paura era riuscita a rimanere in piedi e a resistere a un simile sconvolgimento. Muri protettivi, ansie, timore, ogni cosa che non fosse la sensazione fin troppo nuova e bellissima di essere amato era appena crollata e a Seb non importava. Non in quel momento. La sola cosa che avesse importanza, perfino più del solito, era Jamie. E Jamie non aveva bisogno solo di parole, era stato molto chiaro al riguardo. Jamie aveva necessità che lui si lasciasse andare e provasse a credere che insieme potevano funzionare. Jamie non voleva sentirsi trattare perennemente come se fosse fatto di vetro.  
Seb sapeva che avrebbe sempre conservato in fondo al cuore una certa cautela, un po’ di ansia al pensiero di non meritarlo o di potergli fare del male. O forse un giorno anche quel tipo di prudenza e senso di protezione sarebbe svanito, ma di sicuro ci sarebbe voluto tempo. Però lui doveva cominciare fin da subito a fare la sua parte perché Jamie capisse, senza più equivoci, quanto teneva a lui e quanto si sentiva fortunato ad averlo accanto. Così Seb si chinò su di lui e gli baciò l’angolo delle labbra e poi la bocca, senza tirarsi indietro quando si accorse che aveva voglia di mordere un po’ e di respirare il suo respiro. Lasciò che fosse il suo istinto, una volta tanto, a guidare il bacio, e gli fece scorrere la mano libera sulla nuca, tra i capelli più corti dell’attaccatura. Arrivò alle ciocche più lunghe e, quando sentì che Jamie stava ricambiando il bacio con abbandono totale e assoluto, le strinse in maniera possessiva e lo baciò con maggior urgenza e con ancora più impeto.  
Dovette smettere quando gli mancò il fiato. Con la fronte appoggiata contro quella di Jamie come di norma non avrebbe osato concedersi di fare, cercò di normalizzare il respiro. Fallì miseramente perché Jamie scelse proprio quel momento per soffiargli a fior di labbra: «Andiamo a casa, Seb. So che sei preoccupato per Tom e che Sin ha già fatto fin troppo, ma il tuo amico ora è al sicuro e sono sicuro che possiamo chiedere a Sin di occuparsene almeno per oggi. Ho bisogno di restare un po’ solo con te, ma non qui, a casa. Portami a casa, Seb».  
Una delle cose che Seb sapeva per certo era che l’abitazione del Circolo per lui, e – ora iniziava a rendersene conto – in fondo anche per Jamie, era sempre stata un rifugio, ma non era mai stata “casa” nel senso comune del termine. Nello stesso modo gli altri maghi che vivevano con loro, perfino quelli più cordiali e gentili, non erano mai stati una famiglia per nessuno dei due. Jamie però aveva appena usato la parola casa con un preciso significato e includendo anche lui. Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, malgrado i fraintendimenti e il gioco sporco di Anzu, Jamie voleva andar via con lui. A casa.  
Seb invidiò a Nick la capacità di esaudire un simile desiderio all’istante e rispose: «Sì, Jamie. Sì». Ma non si mosse. Attese senza muovere un muscolo, perché per quel che lo riguardava era già a casa. Era esattamente dove voleva trovarsi. Aspettò che fosse Jamie a staccarsi da lui e ad alzarsi, pur senza smettere di tenerlo per mano. Solo allora si alzò a sua volta e fu pronto ad andare, malgrado il fatto che il suo cuore batteva ancora a un ritmo folle e le sue gambe erano molto meno salde di quanto lui avrebbe voluto.


	12. Epilogo

 

«Questo è per voi.» La leggera brezza che soffiava da sud fece oscillare l’amuleto che Tom stava porgendo a Seb e a Jamie. Seb guardò Jamie sfiorare con un dito le tre piume che si agitavano nel vento e sorridere, prima di annuire e di prendere il piccolo scaccia-demoni dalle mani di Tom.  
Era una cosetta graziosa che all’apparenza non aveva proprio nulla di magico. Di oggetti come quello ne esistevano di parecchi tipi diversi, per foggia e materiali con i quali erano costruiti. Era possibile trovarne un equivalente in un sacco di culture differenti e ai quattro angoli del mondo. Di norma in effetti non erano magici, se non venivano disegnati e poi assemblati in un un certo modo specifico. La gente comune li chiamava “acchiappa sogni”, ma per i maghi e per la gente del Mercato erano una risorsa protettiva molto importante e, a seconda di come erano stati realizzati, anche molto potente.  
Quello che ora Jamie stava rimirando assomigliava parecchio agli amuleti tipici dei nativi americani a cui Tom doveva essersi ispirato. Era composto da un cerchio al cui interno correva un intrico di linee intersecate solo apparentemente a casaccio, ingentilite da perle che erano tutt’altro che un mero vezzo decorativo. Perfino le piume, che pendevano da un’estremità e che stavano ancora mulinando per via dei refoli intermittenti che le investivano, non erano prive d’importanza né scelte a caso. Tom notò che lui e Jamie le stavano osservando e sorrise. Sorrideva sempre più spesso, ultimamente.  
«Piume di falco» spiegò volenteroso. «Falco Merlino, si chiama. Che nome adatto a una cosa magica, eh? So che potevo non metterle, ma mi piacciono molto. Significano che uno sa guardare oltre le apparenze e che ha la mente aperta. Sarah dice che quando si aggiungono a un amuleto aiutano chi ce l’ha a capire meglio gli altri e a farsi capire di più, anche. A me piace come significato e poi mi piace il colore.»  
Jamie annuì come se approvasse e Seb sentì un piccolo grumo di tensione che si scioglieva in fondo al suo petto. Sapeva che Jamie aveva compreso come stavano le cose tra lui e Tom e che non era più né geloso né ostile, ma quando erano tutti e tre insieme si sentiva ancora un po’ guardingo e inquieto. In realtà era sciocco sentirsi così e lui ne era consapevole. Non solo Jamie non ce l’aveva con Tom, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di impedire che lui e Seb rimanessero amici. E soprattutto, Jamie si era dimostrato generoso, oltre che comprensivo, e aveva aiutato Tom in ogni modo.  
Seb sapeva per certo che il demone che aveva osato marchiare Tom aveva avuto il suo da fare con Nick e il mago che l’aveva lasciato libero di cacciare senza controllo non era più un problema se non per se stesso. Jamie sapeva essere ferreo e spietato quando ci si metteva ed era stato anche estremamente chiaro nell’affermare che non si trattava solo di risolvere la questione per via della loro conoscenza con Tom. Seb sapeva che a monte c’era la visione che Jamie aveva della convivenza tra maghi, demoni e persone comuni e il compito di cambiare le cose che si era prefissato e che stava facendo di tutto per perseguire. Lui ne era orgoglioso e lo sarebbe stato anche a prescindere da Tom, ma era comunque felice che in un certo senso avessero trovato un modo per aiutarlo e per metterlo al sicuro.   
Le cose si erano evolute oltre ogni sua più rosea previsione e non solo Tom era sano e salvo per quanto riguardava demoni e possessioni, ma con la collaborazione di Jamie e di Mae e Sin aveva trovato una casa, persone che lo apprezzavano e perfino una fonte di sostentamento. Tom viveva con la gente del Mercato da sei mesi e da sei mesi era rinato e aveva smesso di fuggire anche da se stesso, di bere, di limitarsi a sopravvivere come un animale ferito e disperato incapace di provare speranza e di fidarsi del prossimo.   
L’idea era stata di Mae. Non appena Jamie le aveva spiegato la situazione lei aveva proposto che Tom entrasse a far parte della gente del Mercato. Seb si era reso subito conto che si trattava della soluzione più sensata. Convincere Tom ad affidarsi di nuovo al cosiddetto sistema non sarebbe servito. Se i servizi sociali e le istituzioni fossero stati capaci di prendersi cura di lui Tom non sarebbe mai finito su una strada. Perfino ammettendo di riuscire a convincerlo a tornare in affido o a farsi comunque aiutare tramite i canali convenzionali difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a risolvere un certo tipo di problemi.   
Il Mercato, però, era stato un altro paio di maniche. Seb aveva dovuto spendere tutte le proprie risorse per far sì che Tom superasse la paura e lo shock causati dalla scoperta dell’esistenza di maghi e demoni, nonché dal pericolo mortale che aveva corso, ma alla fine c’era riuscito. Era passato da una diffidenza più che selvatica perfino nei confronti di Seb al lasciarsi convincere se non altro a provare.  
Mae e Sin si erano unite nel fare la loro parte dal lato del Mercato, in modo da trovare qualcuno che volesse prendersi la briga e l’onere di accogliere Tom e di istruirlo perché potesse rendersi utile. La donna che si era offerta di prenderlo come apprendista, Sarah, era materna e gentile, anche se si era mostrata fin da subito ferrea e severissima riguardo alla faccenda del bere. Trattava Tom come se fosse un nipote, anche se non aveva mai avuto figli che potessero fare di lei una nonna. Si era offerta di tenerlo con sé perché la sua bancarella si occupava principalmente di progettare, costruire e vendere amuleti e il talento di chi disegnava il modello che poi sarebbe stato realizzato era fondamentale. Tanto più accurato e ben fatto era il bozzetto e tanto più potente risultava il talismano finito. Inoltre per quel che riguardava amuleti e affini l’estetica non era affatto secondaria.  
Tom si era scoperto così portato per quel tipo di lavoro che non si era limitato alla parte riguardante il disegno e aveva voluto imparare anche a realizzare personalmente ciò che prima aveva ideato e messo su carta sotto forma di progetto. Lo scaccia-demoni che Jamie teneva appeso all’indice giusto in quel momento era il primo che Tom aveva costruito interamente da solo. Era la prima cosa che aveva detto loro mostrandolo con gli occhi che brillavano di entusiasmo e la fierezza che gli riscaldava la voce.  
Era incredibile quando in fretta e facilmente si fosse ritagliato un suo spazio in quel nuovo mondo e nel cuore di tutti gli altri venditori, quello della sua tutrice per primo. Passata la paura e cessato lo smarrimento, quando si era lasciato convincere a incontrarla la gente del Mercato a Tom era piaciuta subito. Seb aveva passato anni a odiare quelle stesse persone senza alcuna convinzione, solo perché gli era sempre stato insegnato che si trattava del nemico, ma ora che le cose erano cambiate vedeva facilmente il perché di quell’affinità quasi immediata. Ed era felice più di quanto fosse capace di esprimere che Tom avesse trovato un luogo e persone a cui poteva sentire di appartenere. Se non si fossero incontrati non sarebbe successo, quindi sentiva di aver fatto qualcosa di buono, una volta tanto. Gli pareva che ci fosse qualcosa di buono nella sua stessa esistenza, in un certo senso.  
Alla fine pareva che fosse riuscito a donare a Tom ben più di quanto avesse osato sperare. Affidato alle amorevoli ma intransigenti cure di Sarah, in breve tempo Tom non solo si era disintossicato dall’alcol ma aveva cambiato aspetto. Era ingrassato, anche se manteneva un fisico asciutto e longilineo per costituzione. I perenni segni violacei sotto gli occhi erano spariti, il suo viso si era ingentilito e il suo aspetto non era più trasandato. Con i capelli più corti e più in ordine e le guance tanto meno scavate, Tom sembrava non solo più sereno ma addirittura un po’ più adulto.  
Seb era immensamente grato a Jamie e a Mae e a Sin e a tutta la gente del Mercato. Il suo era un senso di gratitudine davvero molto forte anche perché includeva in primo luogo la sensazione di essere stato a sua volta accettato. Insieme a quella ad allargargli il cuore c’era la sorpresa di accorgersi che quando ci pensava gli veniva spontaneo associare alla propria riconoscenza il concetto di amicizia sincera. Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita poteva dire a se stesso: «I miei amici». Sin, Mae, Jamie e alla fin fine perfino Alan e Nick avevano fatto di tutto per dare una mano e Tom e Tom stesso era ormai una presenza certa nella sua vita.  
Seb aveva degli amici. Non i soliti compagni di scuola che volevano fare branco attorno al bulletto di turno. Non solamente persone che condividevano con lui il fatto di essere maghi e per quel motivo si sentivano in dovere di garantirgli una certa dose di solidarietà di gruppo. Amici veri. I suoi amici.  
«È ambra.» L’entusiasmo con cui Tom stava spiegando a Jamie ogni dettaglio del piccolo scaccia-demoni richiamò Seb dai suoi pensieri. Dal momento che erano state appena nominate fece caso alle piccole perle d’ambra che decoravano l’amuleto. Notò anche la cura nei dettagli e il bel colore brunito della pelle che rivestiva il talismano e delle piume di falco che lo decoravano.  
«Ha un significato particolare?» Seb avvertì un piacevole solletico alla bocca dello stomaco anche solo per il fatto che Jamie l’aveva chiesto con genuino interesse e non solo per fingere che gli importasse e per mera cortesia. Che lui e Tom riuscissero ad andare d’accordo era l’ennesimo dono insperato a conclusione di tutta quella vicenda.  
«Scaccia i demoni» rispose Tom annuendo con il capo. «Beh, intendo che ti protegge anche senza l’amuleto. Almeno un po’. E tutto insieme diventa più forte. E poi l’ambra è un portafortuna per chi è innamorato. Trattiene il calore del corpo, come la pelle di un’altra persona… insomma, ho pensato che andasse bene per voi due…»  
Seb avvampò e vide Jamie arrossire un po’ a sua volta. Tom invece scacciò l’imbarazzo con una risatina squillante come il campanellino che un tempo aveva fatto trillare tanto spesso andando a trovarlo in negozio. «Ci tenevo davvero a fare qualcosa per dirvi grazie.» Il tono di Tom era già tornato serissimo. «Una cosa che potevate usare, non una roba inutile che poi non vi serviva a nulla. Ci tenevo un sacco. Stavo per fare un disegno, ma è questo quello che mi ha cambiato la vita. Saper fare uno di questi, vivere con Sarah. Ho pensato che era più giusto così. Il mio primo amuleto, mi pareva adatto, perché senza di voi non avrei nulla, sarei morto e… adesso invece ho una casa. E mi pagano per disegnare. Non solo questi, anche semplicemente roba mia. Ai visitatori piace. Non sono mai stato così felice prima ed è merito vostro. Quindi ho fatto questa cosa per voi e un fermaglio con i fiori di stoffa per Sin. L’ho disegnato e Sarah mi ha dato una mano a costruirlo. E ho fatto una gonna dipinta per Mae, per quando danza o per quando le va. Spero che a tutti voi piaccia quello che ho pensato di darvi, perché voglio davvero dirvi grazie e ci ho messo il cuore.»  
Jamie gli sorrise. Non era la prima volta che Tom li ringraziava entrambi e, ogni volta, Seb si sentiva orgoglioso come di rado gli era capitato. «È perfetto. Vero, Seb?» Jamie non attese che lui rispondesse e aggiunse subito: «È un pensiero molto gentile e ti ringraziamo». Si voltò nella sua direzione e gli porse il talismano. Seb lo prese e lo ammirò con più attenzione, sorridendo tra sé per la cura che Tom aveva messo anche nei piccoli dettagli. «Lo appenderemo alla testiera del letto.» Nel dirlo, senza un briciolo di pudore, Jamie lo prese sottobraccio.   
Il cuore di Seb fece un salto dentro la cassa toracica. Ultimamente lui e Jamie avevano deciso di dormire sempre insieme, anche se continuavano ad avere ciascuno la propria stanza. Jamie comunque non aveva mai reso la cosa più lampante e palese. Certi giorni Seb faticava ancora a credere di non stare sognando e a convincersi che Jamie gli aveva detto davvero che lo amava. Ma era successo sul serio. Jamie si era dichiarato e da quel momento in poi gli aveva detto di amarlo diverse altre volte. E quando lo vedeva troppo serio e pensieroso gli domandava sempre perché.   
Negli ultimi tempi parlavano un sacco. Seb stava cominciando perfino ad abituarsi a compiere la prima mossa, non solo nel sesso ma anche nelle piccole cose di ogni giorno. Ma sentire Jamie che parlava al plurale anche davanti ad altri proprio come aveva appena fatto era stupendo. Non aveva prezzo. Con le guance di nuovo arrossate e che scottavano un po’, Seb sorrise a sua volta e ringraziò Tom per il pensiero, assicurandogli che il suo primo lavoro era davvero ben riuscito.  
In lontananza la musica dei flauti e dei tamburi iniziò a risuonare proprio mentre il sole calava all’orizzonte. Portata dal vento, li raggiunse con le sue note antiche e familiari. Il buio stava scendendo sul circolo megalitico di Avebury e sul Mercato dei Goblin. Era tempo di danze e i visitatori avevano già cominciato ad avvicinarsi alle pietre che formavano il cerchio più interno, richiamati dalla melodia e dal fatto che i danzatori, con i loro vestiti sgargianti, stavano iniziando a muovere i primi passi nell’erba, giusto per riscaldare i muscoli e prepararsi psicologicamente. Anche Mae e Sin dovevano essere tra loro. Seb non era certo di aver voglia di aggregarsi alla massa degli spettatori. Non aveva voglia di vedere Anzu e gli altri demoni, non mentre era così felice da non avere in mente nemmeno uno dei suoi soliti brutti pensieri.  
Con suo grande stupore Tom si voltò verso Sarah, che per tutto il temo aveva continuato a badare alla bancarella, e le domandò: «Posso andare? Non più di un quarto d’ora, promesso». Seb non riusciva a credere che avesse voglia di incrociare gli occhi di un demone; magari addirittura di quello che a suo tempo l’aveva marchiato. Non era il primo mercato per Tom, ma era la prima volta che si dimostrava interessato a quel lato della faccenda. Normalmente si limitava a fissare il luogo in cui i danzatori si radunavano con malcelata apprensione.   
A differenza di Seb, Sarah non pareva affatto stupita. «Vai pure, in questo momento non ci sono molti clienti.»  
Tom la ringraziò con fervore e poi si rivolse a lui e a Jamie e chiese: «Venite?»  
Jamie scosse il capo, rispondendo anche al suo posto. «Non stanotte. Ancora grazie per l’amuleto.»  
Seb guardò Tom correre via svelto, mentre la musica si faceva più decisa, vigorosa e pressante. Jamie rivolse una cenno di saluto alla vecchia Sarah e, dopo che lei ebbe risposto allo stesso modo, si incamminò trascinandosi dietro Seb con fare deciso ma a passo leggero. Si fermò solo quando furono all’ombra di uno dei massi più grandi. Lo sospinse contro la parete di roccia ricoperta di muschio e gli intimò con una smorfietta maliziosa: «Baciami».  
Seb sentì il sangue refluire alla testa e il cuore prendere a martellare. Obbedì subito e per un lungo istante il rimbombo tra le sue tempie fu più forte perfino del ritmo dei tamburi. Con l’andare del tempo e il susseguirsi dei baci, la sensazione di avere un martello nel petto si attenuò un po’, ma non si sopì mai del tutto. Jamie a tratti gli cingeva la vita con le braccia e a tratti lo attirava ancora di più a sé accarezzandogli la nuca o tirandogli i capelli, in maniera indolore e possessiva.  
Quando la musica finì lui nemmeno se ne accorse. Solo una risatina bisbigliata e inattesa lo riportò alla realtà, diversi minuti dopo che i musicisti si furono fermati. Il suono pareva venire dal nulla. Non era stato Jamie a ridere, ma anche lui aveva sentito. Per un attimo tesero entrambi le orecchie e poi videro le ombre che correvano in mezzo alle pietre per andare a fermarsi allacciate poco distante, sotto la protezione di un altro enorme menir. Ci fu il mormorio di una serie di sussurri e a seguire lo schiocco di un bacio e una nuova risata. A quel punto Seb riconobbe entrambe le ombre. Una apparteneva a Tom e l’altra era quella di uno dei flautisti. Non uno che Seb conosceva bene, ma uno che aveva comunque già visto. Né lui né Tom si erano accorti di essere osservati.  
«Andiamo.» Seb guardò di nuovo verso Jamie e capì che anche lui aveva riconosciuto la coppia che stava ancora bisbigliando, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
«Dove?» gli sfuggì di bocca, anche se si rendeva conto che era una domanda stupida.  
«A fare esattamente quello che stanno per fare loro.» Nella voce di Jamie c’era l’eco del sorrisino malizioso di poco prima. «In un posto in cui nessuno ci disturbi. A fare l’amore.»  
Seb deglutì e solo allora si rese conto che per tutto il tempo aveva continuato a tenere stretto nel pugno l’amuleto che Tom aveva fatto per lui e Jamie. Le perle d’ambra si erano riscaldate. Come la pelle di un amante. Come le labbra di Jamie sotto i suoi baci. Seb accarezzò le gocce di resina solidificata con la punta delle dita e annuì senza rimpianti. Con l’altra mano prese quella di Jamie e gli disse: «Andiamo».


End file.
